The Dameron Chronicles
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: The Glee Project. Damian/Cameron romance and Cameron/Marissa friendship. When Cameron meets Damian at the auditions, he starts to feel flutters for the sweet natured boy. What will become of them through the trials of TGP? Read and review to find out.
1. Auditions, or THE Damian?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Glee Project, nor am I affiliated with any of its contestants. Unfortunately for me, or I would so own Damian. Cough.**

**Note: Okay, so this will be an 11-chapter deal, from the audition episode to the finale episode. I may add an epilogue if I find it necessary. It is essentially an extended "Dameron" story (yes, that is the main pairing, although there will be some "Dannah" friendship moments). I do hope you like it. **

**Note: I am in the process of finishing off "Mary's Song: Kurt and Puck" and will be working on "A Little Piece of Hevan" soon, if you are following those stories.**

**Chapter One: Audition, or, _"The_ Damian?"**

Cameron Mitchell looked around the audition room for a familiar face, perhaps someone that he had spotted from watching endless MySpace audition videos, checking out his potential competition. He thoughtlessly plucked some strings on his guitar, murmuring soft lyrics to himself. He planned to audition with a song he had written, "Love Can Wait", and he wanted it to be as perfect as it could be. Just the thought of being on as big of a show as _Glee_ made him tingle with nerves and excitement as he waited to be called into the room.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" a quiet voice asked from his left. Cameron looked up into a pair of bright blue-green eyes. The other boy was around his height and had dark brown hair, near black. Cameron thought he looked familiar, but whether it was from the audition videos or elsewhere, he couldn't place. The boy had a trace of an accent that Cameron thought sounded like was Scottish, or perhaps Irish. He gave Cameron a shy smile, nervously putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, sure," Cameron moved his blazer from where he'd put it next to him. "Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell. Nice to meet you," he stuck out a hand for the other boy to take.

"Damian McGinty," the dark-haired boy shook it. "Whereabouts are you from?"

"Uh, Forth Worth. You know, Texas," Cameron said lamely. "And you?"

"Derry City. Northern Ireland," Damian replied. _Ah,_ Cameron thought. _That's the accent, then._ "Hey, I think I saw your audition video. You were quite good, as I remember."

"Aw, thanks," Cameron blushed slightly at the complement. "You look familiar, too. I can't remember, but I've definitely seen your face before somewhere."

Damian looked embarrassed. "I'm in a music group, Celtic Thunder."

"No shit?" Cameron put down his guitar amazedly. "_You're_ Damian from Celtic Thunder?" Although Robert 'Cameron' Mitchell would never admit it, he was a huge fan of Celtic Thunder, and had all of their albums and videos. And he would never, _never_ admit that he had one of their posters in his room, and admired Damian's voice. He'd never imagined that he'd actually _meet_ the boy, though.

"Yep," Damian laughed awkwardly. "I take it you've heard of us?"

"Yes!" Cameron exclaimed. "I'm a fan, a huge fan, especially of you," he mentally slapped himself for admitting that. _Stupid boy! Utterly stupid, silly fanboy!_

"Shucks," Damian blushed deeply.

"My favorite album is probably _It's Entertainment!_, but I loved _Act Two_ as well." Cameron fished around in his knapsack, searching for his copy of the former CD, which he carried around for good luck and for inspiration. "Hey, do you mind signing this?"

"Sure," Damian looked surprised, taking the Sharpie and writing over his picture on the CD cover. "To Cameron, best of luck always. Damian."

"Thanks so much," Cameron took it back, noticing that his hand tingled when it brushed against Damian's as the Irish lad handed back the marker and CD.

"Robert? Robert Mitchell?" the crew member asked, sticking her head out the door.

"That would be me," Cameron stood up, picking up his guitar.

"Robert?" Damian scrunched up his face, which Cameron thought was utterly adorable.

"Yeah," Cameron looked embarrassed. "My real name's Robert, but I go by my middle name, Cameron." He shook Damian's hand again. "It was great to meet you…uh…hope you make it…good luck," he said awkwardly before ducking into the room.

"Ádh mór!" Damian cried back happily in Irish. Cameron, still blushing, strode into the audition room, smiling at the people who would be judging him.

"Hello, Robert," the head judge smiled back at him.

"Please, call me Cameron," Cameron gave them a half-wave, guitar now slung around his body, making it a bit difficult for him to maneuver, and anyone who knew him could tell you that Cameron had two left feet.

"Making friends out there?" one of the judges smiled pleasantly at him.

"Yes," he said honestly. "I was just talking to Damian actually. He's a very nice kid."

"That's nice," the judge told him.

"What are you going to sing for us today?" the head judge asked him, snapping Cameron to attention, and he tuned his guitar quickly, cursing himself for not doing it earlier.

"A song I wrote for my girlfriend. It's called 'Love Can Wait'," Cameron began to strum the first few familiar chords. He sang his heart out, making sure to make eye contact with each of the judges, hoping it would boost his chances of getting through to the Top 12.

"Thank you, Cameron," the head judge said to him after he had finished, writing something on his paper, smiling the whole time. "We'll let you know."

"Thank _you_," Cameron said earnestly, bowing out of the room.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke up. Cameron turned to see Damian smiling, still seated, awaiting his turn to go in. "You did really well, mate."

"Thanks," Cameron grinned. "Knock 'em dead, dude." He quickly ran down the stairs, thinking only of how nice and humble and—dare he say it?—cute Damian had been.

_Some time later_

Cameron logged onto Facebook, clicking through his newsfeed and checking his messages. A new Friend Request blipped near the top of the screen, and he clicked it curiously. He broke into a wide smile when he saw it was from one Damian McGinty. He immediately clicked "accept", and went straight to write on Damian's Wall, hoping he wasn't being too forward or creepy. He paused, wondering if the boy was on Chat, hoping the time difference wasn't too bad. Was Damian waiting for the reply in Ireland, he wondered? To his surprise and happiness, he saw that the Irish boy was indeed on Chat, and he took a deep breath as he clicked on the window, typing and sending quickly, as if the keys were on fire. "Hey." He held his breath as he saw the magical words "Damian is typing" after a moment or two.

"Hi!" came the eager reply. Cameron let the breath out.

"How are you?" Cameron replied after a moment, trying not to come off as desperate.

Another few moments. "Nervous :-/ ".

"For the reply? Yeah, me too," Cameron's heart pounded as he scrolled through Damian's profile, trying to figure out what to talk about if the conversation came to a dead halt, realizing that they in fact had a lot in common.

Damian seemed to be typing for a while, and Cameron wondered if he was typing a long reply or didn't know what exactly to say. "I think we're getting the replies next week," he finally said. "And I think it's via Skype."

Cameron's pulse quickened. "You have a Skype? Oh, sorry, dumb question."

"It's okay :-) " the dark-haired boy replied. "Yes, I do." He proceeded to give Cameron his Skype username, which Cameron immediately added to his contacts list.

"Awesome!" Cameron responded, hoping it didn't sound too enthusiastic, adding his own username to the message. Another minutes' pause.

"Added you," Damian said, and indeed, his name came up on Cameron's contacts list.

"Wanna Skype next week, after we find out?" Cameron asked.

"Sure!" Damian said. "Well, mate, it's getting late here. I should be headed to sleep."

Cameron checked the clock. "What time is it there?" he asked, trying to figure out the time difference between them.

"11:19," Damian said. "Why, what time is it there?"

"4:20," Cameron said, realizing there was a good seven hours' difference, damnit.

"Oh, wow," Damian said. "Well, goodnight, Cameron."

"Goodnight," Cameron responded, watching Damian log-off. He sat back in his chair, wondering how he'd be able to last a week before finding out of if he'd made it.

_The next week_

"Congratulations, Cameron, you've made it on _The Glee Project_!"

"Oh my God. Oh my God, thank you, thank you so much!" Cameron gushed, giving a whoop of excitement and happiness. "Thank you!" He called for his parents and siblings, who gave him hugs and kisses of congratulations. He checked the clock after they'd rushed to call his grandparents and other family members and as his sister rushed off to make a cake; it wasn't too late to Skype with Damian. He crossed his fingers, hoping his friend had made it to the competition as well. Sure enough, Damian's name was on his contacts list, and the red-blonde boy immediately called him. When Damian's face flickered on his screen, both boys let out a yell of victory.

"You made it!" Damian cried in joy.

"I made it!" Cameron laughed, still in disbelief. "Did you?"

"Yes!" Damian said, laughing along with Cameron, the same look of shock on his face.

"Oh man, this is going to be _sick_," Cameron declared, noticing how Damian's blue-green eyes sparkled with pure joy and surprise. "It's going to be the _best_!"

"Yes," Damian said quietly, looking shyly at the Texas-born boy.

"Well, congratulations, buddy," Cameron grinned. "Guess I'll see you soon, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess I will," Damian smiled, looking down and then back up at Cameron. "Oh, congratulations to you, too, mate. You deserve it."

"You deserve it, too," Cameron said honestly. "I can't wait to meet the other contestants." _And see you,_ he added silently.

"Me, too," Damian said. "Well, goodbye," he said softly.

"Goodbye," Cameron logged off, locking eyes with Damian for a moment before the screen went dark. He hugged his knees to his chest, trembling with excitement, not only at being in a competition that could change his life, but being in it with Damian McGinty.


	2. Individuality, or, Really, Damian?

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own The Glee Project or its contestants. Or I'd have Damian.**

**Note: I hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm just banging out a few chapters at once, much easier, and then adding a note based on your reactions. I love this pairing to the death, even if they're both straight and the romance is all in our twisted fangirl worlds, haha. Also, I am slightly colour-blind, so I'm sorry if I get hair/eye colours wrong.**

**Note: Thanks for all the people who put this on alert! I'd love if you de-lurked, though, and reviewed this for me so I know you're still reading. Thanks to the two that did review, though. Again, this is slightly AU, slightly not. Also, how amazing was Damian (aka My Future Husband) on Glee last night? Love him!**

**Chapter Two: Individuality, or, "Really, Damian? Really?"**

"Cameron!" a dark-haired blur came running at him, tackling him in a hug.

"Damian!" Cameron happily hugged the boy back, having missed him greatly. "Oh, man, I'm so glad to see you!"

Damian stepped back. "Me too, mate," he said in that soft voice of his. He cocked his head. "Have you gotten taller?"

"No," Cameron laughed. "I think it's because when we first met, we were both sitting down. This is the first time we've actually stood next to each other."

"Ah, that would explain it," Damian laughed. "Come on, everyone else is already here!" He led Cameron into the Boy's Dorm, where four other boys were lounging around, some unpacking and some just chatting. "Hey, everyone, this here's Cameron Mitchell."

Cameron was greeted warmly with a chorus of hellos. "This is Alex," Damian gestured towards a feminine-looking African-American boy. "And Bryce," to another African-American boy, tall and lanky. "And Samuel," to a boy with a nose piercing, long dreadlocks, and from Cameron could see, a few tattoos.

"What about me?" a small boy piped up from where he had been standing behind Bryce; Cameron hadn't even seen him hiding over there.

"I was just getting to you, calm down," Damian laughed. "That's Matheus."

"Sweet, I'm the only blonde," Cameron smirked.

"Here, I've saved you a bed…next to mine…" Damian pointed towards a bed in the corner, blushing a little. "I thought you might like to be with me. Oh, I didn't mean like that! I meant, since we've become friends and all," he said quickly.

"I know what you meant," Cameron smiled, putting his bags on the bed, unpacking a few of his clothes.

"So, where are you from?" Bryce asked politely.

"Uh, Forth Worth, Dallas area," Cameron answered, folding a shirt and putting it away.

"Ah. I'm from California, myself. Westlake Village, doubt you've heard of it," Bryce laughed good-naturedly.

"You're so lucky," Alex groaned. "I'm from Massachusetts. I'd absolutely die to live in California, so much warmer and nicer…"

"I don't mean to be rude," Cameron said, noticing Alex's scarf and, oh God, was he wearing _eyeshadow_? "But are you…um…"

"Gay? Oh, yes, child, I am," Alex let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry though, I won't hit on you or nothin'. I'm relatively tame."

"So, uh, what about you, Matheus," Cameron looked down awkwardly at the much shorter boy. "Where are you from?"

"Born in Brazil, but now living in Atlanta," he said.

"Brazil? Wow," Cameron nodded. "And uh…Samuel, is it?"

"LA," Samuel said, arms folded, leaning against the wall. "And I hate to spoil this little party, but we have a meeting with the girls now."

"There's some pretty smokin' ladies here, mate," Damian whispered, nudging Cameron as he walked past him on his way to the common room.

Cameron blushed. _But I want you_, he secretly thought. _Whoa, where did that come from_? He shook it off, following the boys into a large, airy room, complete with pool table and couches. Six girls were sitting around, waiting for them. Damian was right; they were rather pretty.

"Okay," Alex clapped his hands. "Well, now that we're all present, why don't you introduce yourselves to Cameron here?" he gestured to the red-blonde bespectacled boy.

"I'm Lindsay," a dark-haired girl said with every ounce of confidence. Cameron couldn't help but to liken her to Rachel Berry, in a way, and suspected she had been singing and acting and dancing since birth (he was right). "I've been singing since age three, and _Glee_ is my favorite show in the world. I've been told I sound like-"

"Oh, shut up," a Latina girl rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm Emily, from New York City."

Lindsay glowered darkly at her, wishing she could say the same.

"I'm Marissa," a girl with reddish-brown hair said softly. "I'm uh, also from NYC." Cameron noticed she was especially pretty, but she had her eye on Samuel, he saw.

"Hi, I'm Ellis," a small girl with a pixie-cut hairdo spoke up in a chirpy voice. Cameron wondered if she'd be a good match for Matheus. "I'm from Illinois."

"Ah, Chicago?" Cameron ventured.

"No, Grayslake," she admitted.

"Hey," an African-American girl with short hair cut in. "My name's McKynleigh, and I'm from Kentucky. And no, I'm not named that because of the school on _Glee_," she rolled her eyes.

"That's a pretty name," Cameron told her.

"Thanks," she flashed him a bright white smile.

"I guess I'm last," a plus-sized redhead shrugged. "I'm Hannah, from North Carolina." Cameron noticed how she blushed and stammered as she looked at Damian, wondering if she had a crush on him already, and couldn't blame her if she did. _Wait. Where did THAT come from?_

"So, what do we do now?" Cameron asked.

"I think now we just get to know each other, go over some house rules, stuff like that," Bryce said. "And then tomorrow…"

"…the competition begins," Emily finished for him.

_That night_

"Hey…hey, Cameron?" The blonde opened his eyes to see Damian's blue-green ones peering down at him.

"What is it, Damian?" Cameron groaned, unhappy to be awoken.

"I can't sleep," the Irish boy admitted sheepishly.

"Try counting sheep," Cameron grunted. "Don't they have lots of those in Ireland?"

"That would be Wales," Damian said, slightly offended. "And I tried that." He paused, looking down shyly. "Can I get into bed with you?"

"Whoa, dude, isn't that a little too soon? It's only the first night," Cameron was suddenly much more awake, heart thudding in his chest.

"I know, but…when I can't sleep at home, I grab my dog, and I guess just her warmth and presence helps me sleep. And since I don't have my dog with me here…" he shrugged. "I was hoping…maybe I just need…"

"Oh, all right," Cameron moved over, letting Damian slide in next to him.

"Thanks so much," Damian smiled appreciatively.

"S'okay," Cameron mumbled. "Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight," Damian closed his eyes. Cameron lay absolutely still, trying not to breathe too hard or too loudly, trying not to move, as to disturb the boy. Sure enough, within minutes (five agonizing minutes, Cameron counted them), the boy was fast asleep, his breathing deep and even. Cameron sighed in relief, and eventually dropped off himself.

"Wake up!" he was greeted in the morning by a voice chirping in his ear. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Alex standing over him, grinning wickedly.

"What's that look for?" Cameron squinted, unable to see clearly without his glasses.

"So, uh, why are you in bed with Damian?" Alex smirked.

"Wha…oh," Cameron looked next to him, seeing the Irish boy still slumbering next to him, looking particularly angelic. "Long story," he shook his head. "No, nothing like that," he glared at Alex, who looked positively gleeful at this discovery. "Damian. Hey…Damian, wake up," Cameron gently shook the other boy, fumbling for his glasses.

"Huh?" Damian said sleepily. "Cameron…why am I in bed with you?"

"Eee hee," Alex squealed, clapping his hands.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Alex," Damian groaned. "What time is it?"

"Hurry up, you two," Samuel said from by the door. "We've got our first class in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" Damian jumped up, scrambling for something to wear, grabbing a shirt and jeans from his dresser before dashing off to the bathroom to get dressed. Cameron yawned widely, deciding just to strip down then and there and get changed. He stumbled into the choir room, bleary-eyed, with the rest of the group. They caught sight of a chalkboard that read "This week's theme is INDIVIDUALITY. Your song is SIGNED, SEALED, DELIVERED".

"I love that song," Matheus sighed happily. "Oh, look, instructions." He picked them up. "Contestants, here's your song for the week. You have an hour to rehearse it, complete with choreography." He passed out the sheet music, each contestant's name written on the pieces of paper with the parts of the song they would be singing. Cameron barely paid attention as Lindsay set about choreographing the number; he only focused on what he was supposed to be singing and when he was supposed to be singing it. They all sat down in the chairs, marveling at how much it looked like the choir room on the show.

"Hey everyone," Robert Ulrich said as he walked in the room. "Great to see you all again. Every week, you'll have a homework assignment. The winner will be chosen by a guest judge, who will be a cast member on _Glee_. Every week has a theme, and you'll all be asked to express that theme to the best of your ability in a music video. After the music video is shot, the judges and I will look at it and decide who will be in the bottom three. The bottom three will perform for me, Zach Woodlee, who's the show's choreographer, and Ryan Murphy, the show's creator himself. We'll make an executive decision, and one of you will not be called back." He paused. "I'm sure you're all wondering who this week's guest mentor is," he looked towards the door. "Are you ready to find out?" The contestants cheered and sat on the edge of their chairs. Cameron tried to think of who would best represent 'Individuality', and thought perhaps Chris Colfer or Amber Riley. To his surprise, Darren Criss strode in the door. He swore Lindsay nearly fainted at the mere sight of him, and could he really blame her? It was _Darren Criss!__  
><em>  
>"Hey everyone!" Darren said excitedly.<p>

"I think you all know Darren Criss, who plays Blaine on Glee," Robert added, laughing.

"I'm so glad to be here! I hear that you're all so talented, and I can't wait to hear you all sing for me!" Darren clapped.

Cameron was determined to do the best he could in the homework assignment; Robert had mentioned that the winner would get a featured spot in the music video, and if you were featured, there was less of a chance that you were in the bottom three, right? The winner also got to spend one on one time with the guest mentor for the week, and who wouldn't want to spend time with a _Glee_ cast member? He tore into the song, making sure he made direct eye contact with Darren, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know," Darren said slowly after they were done performing for him. "You're all so great! But…I think I'm going to have to go with…Matheus."

"Me?" the Brazilian asked in disbelief. "Thanks so much!"

"Darren, do you want to tell them what they'll be performing in the music video tomorrow?"

"Sure!" the curly-haired man bounced on his toes. "So, you'll be singing Katy Perry's anthem 'Firework'."

"The concept is that you're in a high school, and you all have superlatives. You'll be acting out your superlatives; it's an acting as well as singing challenge this week," Robert explained. "Why don't you all take a minute to think over what you'll be acting out…" Cameron zoned out again, thinking of what he could be.

"Hey," Damian came down to sit next to him. "What're you going to be?"

"I'm thinking 'Most Likely to be a Nerd Forever'," Cameron nodded nonchalantly.

"A nerd? You?" Damian laughed.

"Hey, it's all I've got," Cameron blushed. "What about you?"

"Most Likely to be a Soap Star," Damian said confidently.

Cameron gave him a Look. "Really, Damian? Really?" They both had a laugh as they headed off to rehearse the choreography.

"I'm a terrible dancer," Damian complained as he struggled to grasp the footwork. "I have two left feet!"

"Hey," Cameron gestured around the room. "You're not the only one who totally sucks."

"I guess you're right," Damian shrugged, looking at Hannah, who had just fallen on her ass, and Ellis, who was bopping around off-beat. "Good thing I'm handsome, eh?"

Cameron didn't know what to say; he just offered to help Damian with the moves, vowing that they, the Men of Two Left Feet, would get through it together.

_'Firework' Video Shoot_

"Who knew being on TV could be such hard work?" Cameron panted between takes.

"I don't know," Hannah groaned. "But dang, it's rough. I can see why the cast members are always Tweeting about long nights."

"You're on Twitter? Awesome; I'll have to follow you when we get out of here," Cameron smiled. "Come on, wanna run our scene one more time?" Cameron and Hannah had a small bit together in which Hannah was on the bleachers and Cameron came up to her, leading her down and putting his arm around her.

"Sure," she shrugged. "So, uh, Alex told me you and Damian were found in your bed together the other morning?" Her light green eyes searched his face for an answer.

"Oh, right, that. Alex is a blabbermouth. See, he couldn't sleep, and asked if he could get in bed with me. Said he used to sleep next to his dog when he had trouble sleeping and that helped him, so he figured I'd be just as good as his dog, I guess. Nothing happened; I stayed on my side of the bed and he stayed on his." Cameron shrugged, trying to play it off as cool, but knowing that he had hardly slept that night.

"Alex just likes to gossip. It's okay, I was just checking his story out," she smiled at him. Despite her weight, Cameron thought Hannah was quite pretty, and hoped that she and Damian would get to like each other and date. If he couldn't have him, Cameron thought Hannah would be the best one to deserve him; she was the nicest girl there, after all.

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"So we've reviewed the video, and we've come to a conclusion," Robert Ulrich told the group of anxious contestants. "When I call your name, step forward." He listed a string of names, Cameron's being one of them. "Congratulations, you're all safe." Cameron gave a worried look towards Damian, who was staring down at the stage, fearing he was in the bottom. He didn't have time to think; he was escorted off the stage to wait with the rest. When Ellis, Damian, and Bryce didn't come back to the common room, the rest assumed they were in the bottom three, and that they were singing for Ryan Murphy. Cameron was crushed; sure, Bryce and he had become friends over the past few days, and he didn't know Ellis all that well, but he prayed that Damian wouldn't be sent home.

"It's funny, we've formed a sort of commarderie here, even though it's a competition," Lindsay said from her place (Cameron likened it to a throne) on the red couch.

"I especially don't want to see Damian go home. I love Damian," Cameron admitted softly. Samuel gave him a strange look, and Hannah squeezed his shoulder, assuring him that it would be okay.

"Damian's a great singer," she whispered. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," he whispered back to her. An hour later, the bottom three began to file back into the room, one by one. Ellis was the first to come back.

"How'd it go?" McKynleigh asked.

"It was alright," she said quietly, the usually bubbly girl shaken by the possibility of being eliminated. "I got to sing 'Big Spender', so that was good."

"That's my song," Cameron thought he heard Lindsay grumble, but he ignored the drama queen.

"I'm sure you did great," he told her, trying to ease the petite girl's nerves. Bryce was the next to come back into the room.

"I never want to do that again," he sank onto the couch.

"What did you sing?" Ellis asked him. "Oh, right, wasn't it…?"

"Just the Way You Are, yes," he said, head in his hands. "I have a feeling I'm going home, guys."

"We haven't heard from Damian yet," Emily pointed out. "Don't worry about it."

Damian walked into the room a while later, looking upset. "What's wrong?" Cameron walked up to him. "What happened out there?"

"I messed up the song," Damian moaned. "Damnit, Cameron, I messed up the song in front of Ryan Murphy!"

Cameron hugged him quickly. "I'm sure they loved you," he murmured.

"No, I said 'I wish I WAS Jessie's girl instead of I wish I HAD Jessie's girl!" Damian bemoaned into Cameron's shoulder.

"That's kind of funny, actually," Cameron admitted. "What did Ryan Murphy said?"

"He liked it, sort of," Damian shrugged. "Who knows, maybe...maybe it was a mistake that can save me."

"Let's hope it was," Cameron replied. He led Damian over to where everyone was chatting, although in a more somber tone now. Lindsay blathered on and on about something or another. Everyone looked either pissed off or bored as the Rachel Berry-esque girl's ramblings. Damian, growing antsy, looked over at Cameron and raised his eyebrows, making flirty faces at the blonde. Cameron blushed and looked away, smiling. _Really, Damian? Really?_

Finally, _finally_, Robert walked back in the room. "The callback list is up. Go take a look," he said to the bottom three. There were last-minute good luck hugs all around as Ellis, Damian, and Bryce left the room to take private looks at the list. Minutes later, Robert allowed the rest of the contestants to go back into the room. They found Bryce looking upset, near tears, and they knew him to be cut. Surrounding him in a group hug, Cameron said a quick prayer of thanks that Damian had not been cut. They said their goodbyes, and sent Bryce off with well-wishes and a rendition of "Keep Holding On".


	3. Theatricality, or, Your Hair Looks Like

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not affiliated with The Glee Project or its contenders.**

**Note: And again, I'm just writing these chapters in four 3-chapter chunks because there is absolutely nothing to do around campus on the weekends. Today, I wrote chapters 1-3; next weekend, 4-6, then 7-9, and finally, 10-12. I will add extra notes to go with your feedback. I do hope you like it; this episode was sort of light on the Damian/Cameron and more so on Ellis and Lindsay. I also used a quote from another reality show in the Lindsay/Emily fight towards the end.**

**Note: Lots of alerts/favorites, yay! But not a lot of reviews, boo. Please review and let me know you're still reading! I know you're there!**

**Chapter Three: Theatricality, or "Dude, Your Hair Looks Like…"**

"I'm sad Bryce had to go home," Damian said quietly, lounging around the Boy's Dorm. "He was such a nice guy, you know? I hate to see his dreams crushed."

"I don't think we've heard the last of him," Cameron said, lying on his bed, wrapped in a flannel blanket. "At least you got saved, right?"

"Right, right," the Irish boy said quickly. "I get to stay another week."

"What do you think this week's theme is going to be?" Hannah asked, hanging with the boys. "I hope it's something fun, but not too much dancing."

"I wonder who the guest judge will be," Emily mused. "I hope it's Mark Salling."

"Wouldn't it be amazing if it were Lea or Cory?" Lindsay gushed.

"I'd settle for anyone," Cameron said diplomatically. "Matheus, how was it working with Darren Criss?" he asked, looking at the small boy who was sprawled on the floor.

"It was great," Matheus grinned. "He was really nice and gave me lots of tips."

"Jealous," Lindsay said bitterly.

"Oh, shut up, Lindsay," Emily spat. "I'm happy that Matheus won the homework assignment last week. Good job, sweetie," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said, giving Lindsay a shifty glance. "So, uh, what's up with you two?" he gestured towards Damian and Cameron.

"What do you mean?" Damian scrunched up his face in adorable confusion. "Cameron's my best mate, that's all."

"Yeah," Cameron laughed shortly. "I don't have the hots for Damo. I have a girlfriend."

Matheus gave them a strange look. "I meant, what do you think the week will bring?"

"Oh," Damian blushed. "I dunno. I hope it's fun, like Hannah said."

"We're on TV; what could be more fun than that?" Lindsay flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiling confidently.

"Being in a different room than you?" Emily quipped, the others stifling grins.

"Well, I never…" Lindsay huffed, stomping out of the room dramatically.

"Looks like someone's giving Rachel Berry a run for her money," Hannah muttered, causing the others to laugh. "Come on, guys, let's go see what's up."

_Homework Assignment_

"Bad Romance!" Alex squealed as they walked into the choir room the next day, reading the chalkboard excitedly.

"Theatricality," Marissa murmured. "Interesting."

"Here's the music," McKynleigh passed around the sheets of paper.

"Okay, well, I'll do the-" Lindsay rushed forward.

"Look, Princess, we got this. We don't need your help," Alex stepped in front of her.

"Let's just learn the music first and then work on the steps," Marissa said, trying to keep the peace, and the others muttered in agreement.

"Hey, guys," Robert Ulrich walked in an hour later. "I'm sure you're all dying to know who this week's guest judge is, right?" He was met with cheers of anticipation. "This week's mentor knows all about being theatrical," he said, looking towards the door. The contestants were again on the edge of their seats as the mentor stepped into the room. Lindsay let out an ear-shattering scream as she saw who it was. "Oh my God!"

"Hi, everyone!" the tall brunette said with a wave of her hand.

"I think you all recognize Idina Menzel, who plays Rachel's mother, Shelby, on _Glee_," Robert said, smiling at their incredulous expressions at the Tony-Award winning actress.

"Theatricality is such an important thing to have on a show like _Glee_," Idina said. "I hope you're ready to show me what you've got!"

The contestants moved the chairs out of the way and got ready to perform. Cameron was trembling; again, he'd never admit it, but he was a closet fan of musical theatre, and was a fan of Idina in _Rent _and _Wicked_. He'd never believed he'd be in the same room as her, let alone actually singing for her, although Cameron realized that he was assigned a speaking part in the song, and vowed to make it the best damn spoken line ever. "You know that I want you, and you know that I need you. I want this bad, bad romance," he stepped forward and spoke, moving in a way that he hoped was 'theatrical'. He also didn't dare admit that he was thinking of Damian when he spoke those words, nor that he took a sneak at Damian's ass when he was singing his bit of the song.

"Well, I must say, I'm blown away," Idina said after they were finished and had taken their seats. "Cameron, even though you only had a speaking part, I felt you did an amazing job with it." Cameron felt blown away himself; a Tony-Award winning actress had just complemented him, _him!_ He barely listened to the rest of her critique, and crossed his fingers that he would be chosen as the winner that week. He wasn't; she chose Alex instead, who looked gleeful and giddy to have won the homework challenge.

"This week, you'll be performing 'We're Not Gonna Take It' by Twisted Sister," Idina told them. "And I want you all to rock it, okay?"

"The concept is that you guys are outcasts, which is what _Glee_ is all about, after all. The bullies—here being jocks and popular kids—keep harassing you, and finally, you just can't take it anymore. It's a fantasy sequence, see, where you guys become rock stars in the cafeteria and show those kids how cool you really can be."

Cameron nodded; he was pretty sure that he could do this…or at least, he hoped he could.

_That night_

"Hey...hey, Cameron," Damian poked the nerd in the side. "Cameron."

"Damian, what do you want?" Cameron grumbled, just about to drift into sleep.

"I dunno how to be theatrical," Damian said, embarrassed.

"Just overact things, but not in a Lindsay sort of way," Cameron opened his eyes, blearily looking at the clock next to his bed. "God, Damian, it's 2:20 in the morning. Can't this wait until later?"

"I can't sleep...I'm too nervous..." the Irish boy shot Cameron a look that reminded Cameron of a puppy dog that just wanted to be cuddled.

"Fine," Cameron thew the covers off. "Come with me." He put his glasses on, stalking off towards the restrooms, Damian following at his heels.

"I owe you one, mate," Damian whispered. "I really do...want me to talk to one of the girls for you? Lindsay, Ellis, Marissa?"

"No, thanks," Cameron gave him a small smile. "I have a girl waiting for me back in Dallas."

"Right," Damian nodded. "I forgot about that." He closed the door to the restroom behind him, blinking in the harsh light. "How do I be 'theatrical'?"

"Damian," Cameron rubbed his eyes. "You're from Celtic Thunder. You're used to performing onstage. Surely you know about this."

"Yes, but that's different. That's me being...what do you call it in America? Dapper. Yes, dapper. That's not being like, say, Kurt Hummel."

"Really?" Cameron stared blankly at the Irish boy. "Kurt? We're using that defense now?"

Damian blushed. "He's very theatrical, and he's my favorite character."

_The gay character is his favorite? _Cameron thought to himself. "Uh, yeah, Kurt's great, but why don't you try being you, Damian McGinty?"

"I dunno if that's good enough," Damian shrugged, looking to Cameron like a child, what with his too-big green pajamas and big blue eyes.

"Of course it is," Cameron yawned widely. "And if the writers and producers don't see that, well, you can always go back to CT, right?"

"I guess," Damian shrugged again. "You deserve this more 'n I do."

"That's not true," Cameron put an arm around the dark-haired boy. "You're amazing, Damo. I'm just...this nerdy kid who can sing."

"Who can sing _really_ well," Damian pointed out. "And you can play the guitar, and you can write your own songs, and...and..."

"Shh," Cameron pulled him closer. "Now, why'd you really want to wake me up?"

"Huh?" Damian looked up at him. "What d'you mean?"

"I know you didn't wake me up because you wanted a lesson in theatricality," Cameron smiled.

"Oh, right," Damian blushed. "What, I can't spend time with my best friend when the cameras aren't rolling?"

"Damian McGinty," Cameron said slowly. "You truly are a genius."

'_We're Not Gonna Take It' Video Shoot_

"Whoa," Cameron laughed as he looked in the mirror after the makeup team was done with him. "I look like the 1980s exploded on me."

"I think we all do," Hannah laughed from the chair next to him. "You look so different without your glasses. It's kind of awesome, actually. It's like a whole new you."

"I'm wearing so much makeup," Cameron took a closer look. "Whoa."

"I find it hilarious, actually," Hannah giggled at the crazy makeup. "Wait, is Samuel wearing a…?" she turned around, having seen something in the mirror. Cameron followed her gaze. "Oh my goodness," she gasped.

"If anyone takes a picture of this…" Samuel stalked over. Cameron nearly had a heart attack; Sam was wearing cheetah-print pants, a pink shirt, and a pink feather boa.

"Um," Cameron tried not to laugh. "Um, you look…"

"Don't even," Sam held up his hand, walking away.

"I wonder what Damian's wearing," Hannah bit her lip.

"Damian's wearing some whacked-up outfit," the Irish boy came up behind them.

"Oh, my…" Hannah blushed wildly.

"Dude, your hair looks like…" Cameron was speechless. He tried to ignore the fact that Damian's pants were very, very tight, and hugged his ass nicely.

"Go ahead, just say it," Damian laughed, knowing how crazy he looked.

"It looks _insane_," Hannah breathed. "Are you wearing…_guyliner_?"

"Yes. Let it be known that Damian Joseph McGinty is wearing eyeliner made for men."

"On national television," Matheus piped up from across the room.

"Damian Joseph McGinty is wearing eyeliner made for men on national television."

"Hey, I'm wearing a fur…vest…thing…" Cameron pointed out. "At least you're not wearing fur…or a feather boa," he said, thinking of Samuel's ridiculous getup. He noticed that Damian's pants were especially tight, and tried his hardest not to look at them directly.

"Very true, my friend," Damian said. "Hannah," he gasped, as if noticing her for the first time. "You look…wow," he said quietly.

"Thanks," she blushed fiercely. "You, too."

"We all look 'wow'," Cameron laughed. "I mean, look at Samuel."

"I heard that," the dreadlocked boy yelled from across the room.

"Thank God I'm not wearing pink," Damian snickered.

"What's wrong with wearing pink?" Cameron winked.

"Nothing, nothing," Damian said quickly. "I, in fact, own a few pink shirts. I'm just saying...the feather boa...it's a bit..."

"Wild," Hannah supplied.

"Yes, wild," Damian nodded. "It's fine for a guy like Samuel, but a bit too wild for someone like me."

"Guys, it's time," Emily bounded in, excited.

"Here we go…" Damian muttered, grasping Cameron's hand for a moment, but dropping it quickly when he realized what he was doing. Cameron shuddered; had Damian felt that heat between them, too?

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"Unfortunately, we have to send one of you home this week," Robert said. "We've reviewed the video, and some of you did very well. Cameron, Alex, Damian…" Cameron blanked out as soon as he heard his and Damian's names being called, knowing they were safe. "Congratulations, you're all safe," Robert confirmed his thoughts. Cameron clapped Damian on the back as they ran offstage with the other top contenders.

"Good job, buddy," he said as soon as they were off-camera.

"You too, mate," an astonished Damian said as they walked back to the common room. Looking around a few minutes later, they determined that McKynleigh, Ellis, and Matheus were in the bottom three.

"Wow," Cameron said. "I wouldn't have guessed that those three would've been in the bottom." He looked at the other worried contestants, who were thinking the same thing.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions," Lindsay spoke up.

"Oh, we know you will, but go ahead," Emily said sarcastically.

Lindsay shot her a glare. "But I think Ellis will go home this week."

"Why?" Emily snapped. "Because you were a bitch to her on set this week?"

"Excuse me, Emily, but I was not a bitch to Ellis," Lindsay said coolly, an edge to her voice. Cameron groaned, not wanting to be in the middle of some catfight.

"And I quote, 'best first kiss, Ellis?'" Emily mocked the brunette.

"Oh, come on, it was! I didn't mean to be rude, but it _was_ her first!" Lindsay retorted.

"You didn't need to say that! Don't you think the poor girl didn't already feel uncomfortable about kissing some random guy for the first time on camera? She's probably embarrassed enough as it is, and then you go and say a thing like that," Emily said hotly. "Know what, Lindsay? You're just a petty bitch. Your outsides are pretty, but your insides are dark and nasty, and I don't like you."

The room fell silent as eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. Lindsay stormed towards the bathroom; no one dared run after her. "Well, that was awkward," Hannah spoke up, casting a weary look at the television camera, which had eagerly filmed the entire fight, knowing it was good reality television.

"Oy," Ellis said, coming back from her last-chance performance. "That sucked. Stupid Mack the stupid knife."

"I'm sure it didn't," Marissa gave her a soft smile, moving over so she could sit down.

"I don't want to go home," the petite girl shuddered. "Where's Lindsay?"

"Long story," Cameron rolled his eyes. "I hope you're safe, Ellis."

"Thanks," she said appreciatively. "Matheus is singing next."

True to her word, the tiny boy wandered in next. "When I see your face, I hope it gives you hell, gives you hell," he muttered to himself as he sat on the floor next to Alex.

"Let me guess; you sang 'Gives You Hell'," the gay man said.

"Yep," Matheus nodded. "They seemed to like it. I hope they did, anyway."

"So we're just waiting for McKynleigh now, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but…where's Lindsay?" Matheus looked confused.

"Don't ask," Emily shook her head.

"Let me guess; she's had another one of her hissy fits, am I right?" he asked.

"Congratulations, you're the winner of one high-five," Alex held up his hand.

McKynleigh walked into the room just then, shivering a little. "I sang 'Piece of My Heart'," she said before they could ask. "It was good, I think." She surveyed the room. "Where's...?"

"Don't ask," those who had been there said in unison.

"I honestly don't know who's going home," Damian said quietly. "I don't want to see anyone go home."

"It's too sad," Marissa agreed.

Robert came in a few minutes later. By then, Lindsay had returned to the room, sitting as far away from Emily as she could. "The list has been posted. Go take a look. Good luck."

Matheus, McKynleigh, and Ellis took deep breaths as they set off down the agonizingly long hallway to find out who was leaving.

"I hear there was some drama in here while I was gone?" Robert asked the contestants.

"A little, but it's resolved now," Cameron said, covering for the girls.

"Good; I don't want any more, okay?" Robert told them seriously. They nodded. They were then allowed to join the others in the choir room. A sobbing Ellis told them that she had not been called back. They sadly hugged her and sent her off to the familiar tune of "Keep Holding On".


	4. Vulnerability, or, More Alike

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Glee Project or its contestants/judges/guest mentors. Otherwise, Damian would be mine, Cameron would be my friend's, and Darren would be my other friend's. **

**Note: Okay, so this chapter goes out to Mrs. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways, who gets Cameron because she loves him half to death. Can't say I blame her; he is one hot nerd. At any rate, I hope you like this chapter, because I really liked writing it. Again, this is half-what actually happened, half-fiction, hence the Samissa pairing. Also, to Hellen Ackles, who gave me an idea for a scene towards the end of the chapter, thanks.**

**Note: Okay, PLEASE keep reviewing! I've worked so hard on this story (this chapter in particular), and I hate to see it un-reviewed!**

**Chapter Three: Vulnerability, or, "We're More Alike Than You Think"**

"I kind of miss Ellis," Cameron said sadly. Two down, nine to go, he supposed. Still, he admitted that it was sad to see someone to go home every week, knowing that their dreams were crushed on national television. He vowed that it would be him and Damian in the final two, whatever it took.

"Yeah," Damian sighed. "But eh, we're another week closer to the end."

"You and me, right?" Cameron forced himself to look at the pretty Irish boy.

"What?" Damian asked quizzically, returning the look.

"In the final two…it's gonna be us, right?" Cameron lowered his eyes, unable to stand the way Damian's blue-green ones pierced straight into his hazel ones.

Damian broke into a wide grin. "You bet!"

"After last week, which was so crazy, I bet this week's going to be something emotional, maybe more of an acting challenge or something," Matheus broke in to the conversation.

"Oy, I hope not," Damian groaned. "I don't want to cry in front of everyone."

"Me, either," Cameron shook his head. "I mean, we're always being filmed…"

"Hey, the ladies dig a man who isn't afraid of showing his emotions," Matheus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Like Marissa, eh?" he winked at the blonde-haired boy.

"What?" Cameron shook his head. "You think I like _Marissa_?"

"You'd make a cute couple," Matheus shrugged. "And she's smokin' hot."

"No, no," Cameron closed his eyes. "I mean, she's very pretty, yes, but I think she kind of digs Samuel, to be honest." He glanced over at the dreadlocked boy, who was engrossed in some paperback book, deep in thought.

"Who digs me?" he looked up upon hearing his name being mentioned.

"Marissa," Damian laughed. "She's always staring at you, mate."

"Marissa. Huh," Samuel set down his book. "You don't say. Interesting…" he smiled mysteriously to himself.

"Ah! You fancy her, don't you?" Damian bounced excitedly on his bed. Cameron grinned; it was cute how Damian got excited about everything, like a little kid.

Samuel just gave him that same half-smile and picked up his book again, not saying a word, but emitting with his body language that he had feelings for the quiet girl.

"You should ask her out," Damian persisted, getting more excited about this. Samuel smirked, turning a page in his book, ignoring the excitable Irish boy.

"Leave 'im alone," Alex rolled his eyes. "He'll get around to it eventually." Samuel gave him a thumbs-up to show his agreement. "See? Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, after all."

_Homework Assignment_

"Please Don't Leave Me," Emily read off the chalkboard. "Awesome, I love P!nk!"

"Vulnerability," McKynleigh murmured. "Sounds like a tough week."

"I bet the guest mentor will be Chris Colfer," Lindsay decreed.

"Shut up, Princess, and learn your lines," Emily shoved the sheet music in her arms.

After the prerequisite hour passed, Robert Ulrich walked into the room, on cue. "Hey, everyone. This week is going to be a tough one, I'm not going to lie. Vulnerability is a hard thing to convey in real life, let alone on camera or on a TV show. With that being said, let me introduce your guest mentor for the week," he waved towards the door.

"Hi," Dot-Marie Jones walked in. "Nice to see you all."

"This is Dot-Marie Jones, who plays Coach Beiste on _Glee_," Robert introduced her.

"Beiste is my favorite," Lindsay gushed. Cameron rolled his eyes; she was such a suck-up to the guest mentors and judges on the show.

"Make me cry, you guys," Dot said, smiling as the top ten took center floor. Cameron was shaking a little; he was the first to sing in this song, a very emotional song, but he gave it his all, acting as if he were singing to his girlfriend, Macy. As he moved back so Samuel could take his place, he couldn't help but to notice Damian swaying adorably off-beat next to him, trying not to smile as he watched the smaller boy bopping around. _Your heart is broken_? he asked as Damian sang his line. _I'll fix it…I'll fix your broken heart…_wait, where was this coming from?

"I can only choose one winner," Dot said after they'd finished, Marissa ending them on a chilling and heart-wrenching note. "And I have to go with…Matheus." The small boy grinned, happy to have won his second challenge of the competition.

"Dot, why don't you tell them what they'll be singing this week?" Robert asked.

"This week, you'll be taking part in a black-and white, very emotional, music video to Gary Jules's 'Mad World'," Dot told them.

"You'll be filming it in Universal CityWalk," Robert explained. "You'll each be given a white sandwich board, and you'll write a word or phrase on it about the one thing you're the most vulnerable about. Here, why don't we go around and toss out some ideas?"

Samuel raised his hand. "I was almost engaged to this girl," he admitted. "And in the end, she rejected me. I haven't been in a relationship since then…I guess my word would be 'rejected', because that's how I felt in that moment, and it made me feel so bad, like I'd never have love again because she'd just reject me like this girl did."

McKynleigh spoke up softly. "I'm half-black and half-white. I'm not really sure how I identify myself. Some people call me white, and some call me black. I'm just…'black or white'," she shrugged.

"Anyone else?" Robert asked, staring some of the 'harder' contestants down.

Emily began to cry. Marissa reached out to comfort her. "I used to try to make it in 'the business'…I went to this casting call and the producer…he could only see me for my sexuality…and…something happened," she began to cry harder. "I was _used_," she gasped. "I was _used_ by him…by every other producer I've been to…" Marissa held her hand gently, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"We have a lot of emotional pain here," Dot said quietly. "I'd like to see you all use that pain in the video shoot. I wish everyone the best of luck this week. Lean on each other if you need to."

'_Mad World' Video Shoot_

"Hey, what's your word?" Cameron scooted closer to Damian to take a look at his board.

"I don't want to talk about it," Damian mumbled, moving so Cameron couldn't see what he had written.

"I'll be seeing it eventually," Cameron laughed lightly. "Come on, just tell me. We're best friends, aren't we?"

"Well…oh, Cameron, stop making those puppy-dog eyes at me," Damian groaned, hating when Cameron would bat his hazel eyes at him. "Fine, I'll tell you. My word is 'numb'."

"Why's that?" Cameron asked, seeing the dark-haired boy tense up.

"I don't want to talk about it," Damian said again. "I'm sorry, mate. We're cool and all but…this is personal…and I don't…I can't…I'm sorry," he stood up to go join Hannah.

Cameron looked down at his own 'misunderstood' board and sighed. Maybe he should have gone with another word, 'questioning' or something like that. After all, if Hannah could go out there with 'fat' on her chest, and Alex with 'gay', surely he could go out in public with 'questioning' written and strung around his body. He closed his eyes; too late to switch now, he supposed. He went towards the video monitors, who were currently on Alex.

"Oh my God," Lindsay murmured. "I can't imagine…that must be so hard for him."

"Alex is a tough diva," Emily asserted. "He'll be okay. I mean…it's not a _secret_ that he's gay or anything. Sure, he might be vulnerable about it, but it's not a secret, like some of the other ones here." She adjusted her 'used' board from where it lay next to her.

"I can't do this," Marissa began to sob quietly. "Seeing him like that…I just can't do this…"

Emily rushed to her side. "What is it, chica?"

"I have to change my board," she tossed her 'flawed' board aside. "I just…seeing Alex go out there and be so vulnerable, so open, nearly in tears…I can't just say that I'm 'flawed'. I…I'll be right back," she rushed to tell the directors something.

"Poor thing," Hannah sighed, having already shot her scene.

"Damian, we're ready for you," a crew member waved him over.

"Good luck," Cameron squeezed his shoulder, sending him off, settling down in front of the monitor. He watched as Damian went up an escalator with his 'numb' sign.

"And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad," Damian sang as he went up, people staring at him as he traveled along, eyes downcast, tears forming in them. Cameron's heart sank for the boy, who was clearly a thousand miles away, thinking of someone or something (a girlfriend? A former lover? Cameron's heart pattered strangely at the thought of Damian entwined in someone else's arms). Hannah gave him an odd look, noticing the expression of disbelief and grief on his pale face. She went up to him.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked softly, in case the gossips or cameras were listening.

"Nothing," he turned to her. "It's just…this assignment is really hard, you know?"

"Misunderstood?" she looked at his sandwich board. "You?"

"It's a long story," he waved her off.

"If I didn't know any better," she paused. "I'd say…nah," she made a face.

"What? What?" he hated when the self-proclaimed class clown did this to him.

"I'll tell you when you're older," she teased, hugging Damian as he came back, the Irish boy looking, well, quite numb. "You okay, honey?"

"Yeah," he said in a low voice. "It was just hard, you know?"

"I know," she cupped his cheeks, planting a kiss on the top of his forehead, making Cameron's head spin with a sudden surge of intense jealousy. "Now, go on. Let's watch Sam, okay?" The shy boy nodded, wandering over to the monitors with the redhead.

"Damian?" Cameron whispered as the dark-haired one walked past him. Damian looked up at him, eyes wet with tears. "We're more alike than you think." And with that, Cameron walked out of the tent, walking over to Marissa, making sure she was okay.

"I changed my board," she pointed down to it.

"Anorexic?" Cameron read, looking at her in surprise. "'Rissa…"

"It was years ago," she said softly. "I wound up in the hospital…I was always vulnerable about my weight."

"But you're beautiful," he said honestly, in a friendly tone, knowing Samuel liked her, and she him.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Can I tell you another secret? You're kind of the only one I trust here…"

"Yeah, sure," he knit his eyebrows in confusion. Why did she trust him so much?

"I like Samuel," she took a step towards the blonde, speaking in hushed tones. "But I don't want him to know that…well, he's going to know," she let out a bitter laugh. "I just don't want him to think that I'm…"

"Insecure?" Cameron supplied for her.

"Unstable," she corrected him.

"He won't," he reassured her. "Anyway, being in the Boy's Dorm, you hear things…"

"Don't do that to me," she smacked him playfully. "But what did he say?"

"He didn't _say_ anything, but his body language certainly said enough," the boy smirked.

She bit her lip. "You really think he likes me?"

"Of course," he told her.

"Thanks, Cam," she gave him a quick, sincere hug. "I really owe you one." She stepped back. "I see you hanging out with Hannah a lot…want me to talk to her for you?"

"Oh, I don't like Hannah," Cameron shook his head. "I mean, I like her, of course, as a really great friend, but not in_ that _way."

"Okay," she smiled a tiny bit. "Well, good luck out there."

"You, too." He ducked back into the tent just in time for his name to be called to set.

Damian watched the scene outside with darkening eyes, something that only happened when he was upset. He watched Cameron and Marissa hug, something pulling at his heartstrings, but not knowing why that was happening. He just didn't know anymore.

_That Night_

"No...please...Jenna, don't..." Damian moaned in his sleep, tossing and turning like mad.

"Damian. Hey, Damo, wake up," Cameron shook him, seeing that the boy was having a nightmare.

"Whu," Damian sat bolt upright. "Oh, Cam! You bloody scared me, mate. Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Cameron said sheepishly. "But you were tossing and turning, and talking in your sleep. Something about a girl named Jenna..."

"Oh," Damian drew his knees to his chest. "My ex-girlfriend. She made me...she made me decide between her and my career."

"Sounds like a bitch," Cameron told him. What girl could be so heartless to a guy as amazing as Damian?

"I loved her, I did," Damian whispered. "But I chose my career over her. That's why I'm afraid of being alone, of being tossed aside like her again."

"If someone really loves you," Cameron said in a low voice. "They won't make you choose lke that again." He put his head down. "I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" Damian sniffled, shaken by the memories.

"Make you choose between our friendship and your career. I wouldn't give up on you, not then, not now, not ever." Cameron's heart raced wildly.

"Thanks," Damian murmured. "Mind if you...just kind of...stay here until I fall asleep again?"

"Anything for my best friend," Cameron fondly ruffled the Irish boy's hair, sliding into the bed with him until Damian sank into a peaceful sleep.

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"Well, we've reviewed the footage," Robert addressed the ten finalists. "And we've made some decisions. When I call your name, please step forward. Alex, Hannah, Matheus…"

Cameron watched in horror as five were declared safe, neither him nor Damian part of the group. He, Lindsay, Damian, Emily, and Samuel were left onstage. "Cameron," he looked up at the sound of his name. "You'll be singing for Ryan tonight." His heart sank, especially as he found himself going head to head against Emily and Damian.

"No," he murmured to himself. He didn't particularly like going up against Emily, but it was unbearable to be going up against Damian, who was finding himself in the bottom three for the second time in the competition. He had no idea what was coming next.

"Emily, you'll be singing 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars," Robert said.

"Okay…okay, I can do that," she said confidently, though Cameron knew she was shaken on the inside over being in the bottom after a rough week.

"Damian, you'll be singing 'Are You Lonesome Tonight' by Elvis Presley."

Damian didn't say anything; he just cast his eyes downward and nodded.

"Cameron, you'll be singing 'Your Song' by Elton John".

"Awesome," he tried to smile despite the situation. They were dismissed to the practice rooms, and Cameron immediately changed into something nicer, wanting to impress Ryan Murphy. He knew the song nearly by heart, but went over it on his guitar anyway. He could hear Emily singing in the room next to him. She sounded good; no, not good, _great_. Suddenly, Cameron was worried that he or Damian would go home. If he had to choose, he'd rather Damian stay. He tried to listen for the strains of Damian's sweet voice ringing above Emily's powerful one, but he couldn't hear anything. Sighing, he paced the room until he was called to the stage. "Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell, and I'll be singing Elton John's 'Your Song'," he nodded to Ryan and the judges. He sat on the stool and strummed away, singing the familiar melodies, trying not to read too much into the expression on Ryan's face.

"I didn't like it," Ryan said bluntly. "What's up with your outfit, Cameron? This isn't the guy I saw in the audition tapes. This isn't the guy I like."

"He dressed up for you, Ryan," Robert said.

"I…" Cameron started to say something but was cut off.

"Go change and come back and sing it again," Ryan waved him off. Cameron, not wanting to argue with the show's creator, hurried offstage. He could hear Emily make her introduction as he rushed to change into his comfortable flannel and jeans, making it back as she exited. "Much better," Ryan nodded approvingly.

"Hey, I'm Cameron Mitchell," he said more confidently. "And this is Elton John's 'Your Song',". Ryan much more approved of this performance.

"That's the kid I know and like," he said. "Good job, Cameron. I just have to ask you something, though..."

"Yeah, sure," Cameron nodded, wondering where this could be going.

"I hear that you and Damian are rather close. Is it true that you two have been in bed together twice since the start of the competition?" Ryan stared down the blonde, who had begun twiddling his fingers as soon as Damian's name had been mentioned.

"Yeah, we're best friends," Cameron said honestly. "And yeah, but it was only cuddling. Not even cuddling. The first time, he couldn't sleep and just kind of wound up next to me. And last night, he was having a nightmare, and he asked if I could stay there until he fell asleep again. He...he needed me."

Ryan gave him a look. "Okay, Cameron." He was dismissed once again. Damian was waiting in the wings, looking quite upset.

"Hey…hey," Cameron whispered to him. "Good luck out there…they'll love you…"

Damian shook his head and walked onstage. The blonde ran around to where he could view the onstage action on the monitors. His heart broke as Damian began to waver half-way through his song, voice breaking on the word "parlor" and on the final "tonight". He started to cry soft tears.

"What's going through your head, Damian?" Ryan asked the upset boy.

"It's just…I always put my career…you know, with Celtic Thunder…before my girlfriend…this song…it reminded me of her…I was touring here in America and she'd be back in Ireland…the distance…we didn't make it," he hung his head. "I regret it."

Ryan smiled softly. "Why didn't we see this emotion in the video?"

"I don't know," Damian shrugged. "I guess I didn't have the right…mindset at the time."

Cameron walked away from the video monitor, unable to see this beautiful boy break down any longer. He burst into the common room, where everyone was talking quietly.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Emily asked confusedly. "You went before me."

"Bathroom," he lied easily. He turned at the sound of the door opening, Damian walking in, the tears gone and dried from his face. "Hey," he looked up at the blue-eyed boy.

Damian wordlessly sat down, leaning his head on Hannah's shoulder. The redhead put her arm around him comfortingly, blushing as he snuggled against her. Cameron again felt the strange surge of jealously blow through him as he watched his best friend in the competition curl up against the girl, wishing it was him that Damian was cuddling with.

"The list is up," Robert came in the room a little while later. "And it was a hard decision. I'm sorry. Go take a look." Emily sighed heavily, her hands shaking a little as she headed towards the door.

"I can't do this," Damian moaned. "I can't do this _again_."

"We'll do it together," Cameron whispered. "Come on, let's not keep Emily waiting."

They walked down the long hallway to the choir room one at a time. Cameron glanced quickly at the list, sighing in relief when he saw his name on the callback list with a gold star next to it. He scanned further, letting out a slight yelp when he saw that Damian's name was written under his own, declaring him safe as well. He felt sad for Emily, and hugged her after she saw the news for herself.

"Don't worry about Cha-Cha, guys," she laughed as she hugged them, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. "I'll be fine." She patted Cameron on the cheek. "Kill it, boo." She hugged Damian tightly. "Take care of yourself," she murmured. She even, to everyone's surprise, hugged Lindsay for a brief moment. She waved goodbye as they made their way to the stage, saluting her in goodbye to the now-familiar song.


	5. Dance Ability, or, Booty Poppin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Glee Project or Cameron/Damian/Hannah/others. Tis a pity that I do not.**

**Note: Finished my homework early, so this is what you lovely folks get: me writing this two days early! Of course, I'm not posting this for at least a week from today, but anyhow, I felt the need to do it now. There were too many cute moments in here that were either Hameron or Dameron that I can't resist writing! Also, pretend "Original Song" had aired at the time of filming (which it hadn't, but just pretend).**

**Note: While this is currently Dannah, it WILL be eventual Dameron. Also, the rap that Hannah does about half-way through this is a bonus clip that you can find online (I found it on YouTube). **

**Note: Thanks for all the favorites/alerts! Keep those reviews coming, please!**

**Chapter 5: Dance Ability, or, "A Booty Poppin' Good Time".**

"It's weird, isn't it?" Damian looked around the Boy's Dorm.

"What's that, Damo?" Cameron looked over at the smaller boy.

"To know that already three people have gone home," Damian shrugged. "I hate that Emily had to go home during a week that was hard for her…and to think that you and I basically sent her home…" he sighed heavily, flopping down on his bed.

"Hey," Cameron scooted closer to him. "Hey, don't think that way." His hand gently brushed against the back of Damian's, sending shivers down the blonde boy's spine. "We did the best we could, all of us did." He glanced down, then looked back up at Damian, trying to read the Irish boy's expression. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked softly.

"Tell you what?" Damian's voice was glum.

"Why your word was 'numb'." Cameron's eyes darted nervously, making sure they were truly alone in the room for the first time in a long while.

"Oh, that," Damian closed his eyes. "Look, Cameron, I shouldn't have chosen that word…it doesn't matter now, anyway. That challenge is over, and that word nearly sent me home because I couldn't act it out well enough." He opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh lighting of the room. "I'm just numb, okay, Cameron? Let's just leave it at that."

"Damian…" Cameron said softly.

"Leave it," Damian whispered. "I…excuse me," he got off the bed, walking out of the room, hiding his face so Cameron wouldn't see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Damian, wait," Cameron swiveled around, trying to make the younger boy come back.

"What's up, buttercup?" Hannah poked her head in the room. "I saw Damian crying…"

"I don't know," Cameron said honestly, shrugging. "He just got upset and left." He paused, noticing the concerned look on Hannah's face. "Hey, come here," he said softly, waving her over, patting the space next to him for her to sit down. "Talk to me."

"About what?" Hannah wriggled awkwardly.

"I don't know. What's on your mind, Hannah?" He could easily read the redhead's expression; she was an open book, so unlike Damian.

She got up and closed the door, ensuring their privacy for the moment, before sitting back down across from Cameron. "I kind of, um, have a crush on Damian," she admitted, blushing wildly, causing her fiery hair and freckles to appear even redder.

"I thought so," Cameron smiled, though his heart was sinking for reasons he could not grasp. "That's cute, Hannah. Yeah. Damian's a really nice guy, he's good for you."

"Do you think so?" she furrowed her brow.

"Of course. And to be honest," Cameron gulped. "I think he likes you, too."

"Really?" she squeaked, grinning madly.

"Mmhmm," Cameron nodded. "Want me to talk to him for you?"

"If you did, I'd be forever indebted to you, Mr. Mitchell," she said in all seriousness.

"Sure, Han. I…yeah, I'll talk to him later, when he's feeling better," he said lamely.

"Thanks so much, Cam," she hugged him tightly. "Ooh, I love ya, bro."

"Love you, too," he said quietly as she left the room. He sighed, throwing his pillow against the wall. Why had he done that? While he wanted his two best friends in the competition to be happy, why hadn't he just told her the truth; that he himself had feelings for the Irish-born boy? He wandered towards the bathroom, hoping to find a few moments' peace before meeting with the others for dinner. As he did, he heard a voice from within the boy's lavatory, strong yet wavering in its passionate tones.

"What have I done? Wish I could run away from this ship going under. Just trying to help, hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is on…my…shoulders." Cameron couldn't quite place where he'd heard the song before, or who was singing, though he had his suspicions. "What can you do when your good isn't good enough, and all that you touch tumbles down? 'cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?" Cameron pressed his ear to the door, realizing that the voice was Damian's, and he was singing a Glee original, "Get it Right," sung by Rachel about Finn. "Can I start again with my faith shaken? 'cause I can't go back and undo this. I just have to stay and face my mistakes, but if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this…" Cameron's heart fell once again, wondering desperately who he was singing about. Suddenly, he could no longer hear Damian's voice, but rather, crying. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, hoping he could make a good excuse. He started heading for a stall, but then did a double take, as if he hadn't seen Damian there before.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I can never…hold on to love," Damian confessed. "And I want to, so badly, but it always seems to slip away from me." He hung his head. "I'm just…unlucky."

"Well," Cameron put his arm around Damian comfortingly. "I think I have the solution to your love problems, buddy."

Damian looked at him in confusion. "Really? What is it, mate?"

"Hannah," Cameron said. "She just told me that she likes you."

Damian's pretty eyes lit up. "She does?" He smiled. "Whoa."

"So I, um, take it you like her back?" Cameron asked, a part of him hoping not.

"She's very pretty," Damian blushed. "And very funny."

"Then make a move!" Cameron nudged him jokingly. "Let her know you're interested!"

"But how? She's so…and I'm just…" the small boy looked mesmerized.

"Talk to her," Cameron said. "Hug her. Let her know you care about her."

"You're the greatest friend, you know that?" Damian smiled. _Ouch, friend_.

"I've been told," the blonde said humbly. "Now, how 'bout we go to dinner?"

"Okay," Damian got to his feet. "Thanks again, mate."

"No problem," Cameron said weakly, watching the boy fall out of his reach once more.

_Homework Assignment_

"Hey Soul Sister!" Matheus read excitedly.

"Dance Ability, aw yeah," Alex clapped.

"Well, it's obviously gonna be either Heather Morris or Harry Shum," Marissa said.

"Let's get to it," Cameron handed out the sheet music.

"Hello, everyone," Robert Ulrich said warmly a little while later. "I know last week was rough, and I know a lot of tears were shed, but I think it brought you all a little closer together, am I right?" He was met with a chorus of murmurs in agreement. "This week is going to focus on your dance ability. So, obviously, I had to bring in one of the best dancers on_ Glee_." To no one's surprise, Harry Shum, Jr. walked in the door.

"Hi," he said politely.

"Harry plays Mike Chang on _Glee_," Robert said. "And the winner of this week's challenge gets a one-on-one session with him before your video shoot." The contestants spread out, tearing into Train's popular song, as covered a cappella by the Warblers on the show. Damian sang third and hopped out into the center of the semicircle, doing his own little dance.

"Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream," he sang, backing up after his solo bit instead of veering off to the side, ending up running smack into Cameron.

"I knew when we collided," Cameron was singing as the Irish boy slammed into him. Both laughed it off, and Cameron couldn't help but to blush at the sudden, random contact. Cameron brushed it off as nothing, finishing off his solo and getting lost in his own individual dance again, trying not to look at Damian, who looked thoroughly embarrassed at the mess-up in choreography during dance week.

"For the winner this week," Harry said. "I'm going with Samuel." The dreadlocked boy looked surprised at the win, and let go of Marissa's hand, which had hadn't realized he'd been holding. "This week," Harry continued. "You'll be shooting a video to M.C. Hammer's classic song, 'U Can't Touch This',".

"You'll be evaluated on your dancing, mostly," Robert said. "As well as your singing. I'd suggest heading over to Zach in choreography and get started right away."

'_U Can't Touch This' Video Shoot_

"Hannah, you can rap?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, yeah," she lowered her shades. "I wrote one, actually."

"Let's hear it!" McKynleigh demanded.

"Oh, all right. It's called 'Redefined'," Hannah sighed. "I need a beat…Cameron?" The blonde nodded and began beatboxing. The entire time his friend was rapping, he could not help but notice the way Damian, who was now sitting next to her on the armrest of the couch, was looking at her, as if she were the only girl in the world. He turned away so he did not have to see it anymore, so that the jealousy might go away.

"That was amazing, Hannah," Damian said in awe.

"Thanks," she blushed profusely.

"D'you want to…take a walk with me?" he asked shyly.

She grinned. "I'd love to." He held out his hand for her and led her to the next room.

"Damn," Cameron muttered under his breath.

"Did someone play matchmaker?" Marissa asked from where she was curled up next to Samuel, who was trying to conceal his smile as the pretty girl lay against him.

"Yes," Cameron swallowed hard, trying to smile.

"They're adorable together," McKynleigh gushed. "Good job, Cameron."

"Thanks," he mumbled, though he wished it were him that Damian reached for. He wandered outside to wander around the set a little bit, trying to get the grasp of the alleyways and street scene they were filming on that day. "I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show..." he looked around to make sure he was alone, that the cameras or a fellow contestant weren't following him. "And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might..."

Robert Ulrich watched the blonde roam the set, singing the classic REO Speedwagon song as he did. He knew the song well; it was one of the songs from the pilot episode of _Glee_, in fact, the first song that Finn ever sang on the show. He sucked in a breath as he saw how intensely Cameron was singing the song to himself, wondering who he was singing about. The song was about a friend discovering they no longer had feelings of friendship for another friend. The producer couldn't help but to think perhaps Cameron was singing about how he fell for his girlfriend...but then again, Robert thought, perhaps he was singing about something quite different...

_That night_

Cameron couldn't sleep. All he could think of was Hannah's smiling face as she and Damian came back into the greenroom after their 'walk' together. He knew that he had confessed his feelings for the redhead, and she her feelings for the Irish boy. He knew he had set this up, and yet...and yet, he wished he hadn't. He snuck away to the bathroom, hoping for a moment's respite to think before attempting sleep again. He splashed some cold water on his face, circles under his eyes becoming visable. He gripped the sink. "What you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for you. Throw my hand on a blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anything for you." He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I'd die for you, baby...but you won't do the same." A toliet flushed from one of the stalls behind him, causing the tall blonde to jump about a foot into the air.

"Girl troubles, nerd?" Samuel smirked as he came out of the stall, heading to the sinks so he could wash his hands.

"Uh, yeah," Cameron lied. "I think I, um, love her more than she loves me."

"Sucks," Samuel sympathized, knowing how that felt. Still, there was just something about the way Cameron had said that and the way he looked as if he could burst into tears at any moment that told him this was an elaborate ruse. "Well, go back to bed. Big day tomorrow, elimination day."

"Be there in a minute," Cameron said quietly as Samuel left the bathroom. "God, I love him," he whispered to his hollow reflection before returning to the dark comfort of the Boy's Dorm for another sleepless night thinking of the boy sleeping in the next bed over.

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"It was another hard week, but the footage has been reviewed, and we've come to a decision. When I call your name, please step forward. Cameron, Marissa, Damian…" Cameron let out a sigh of relief when he and his closest friends, including Hannah, were called back in the first batch of contestants. When the safe six made it back to the common room, they discussed the bottom three 'victims'.

"I can see why Alex is in the bottom, he didn't really give one hundred percent on the video shoot," Lindsay said. "And Matheus had a bit of an attitude. But I'm not sure why McKynleigh is in there, to be honest."

"Who knows?" Damian shrugged, sitting with his arm around Hannah. Cameron couldn't look at that happy pairing, nor could he look at Samuel and Marissa. He stared ahead at the wall, unfeeling. "I hope McKynleigh gets to stay. They sent two girls home in a row."

"At least I've got my girl," Samuel smiled, arm around Marissa, who blushed.

"Oh my God, shut up," Cameron mouthed half to himself, half to nobody.

"And I don't even know his last name," McKynleigh sang as she came back in. "My mama would be so ashamed!"

"_Glee_ needs a country singer," Lindsay pointed out.

"Thanks," the biracial girl sat next to her. "Matheus is singing next." True to her words, the small boy came in ten minutes later.

"Down," he said to the room. "Jay Sean."

"And? How'd it go?" Samuel asked.

"Eh, okay. I hope I'm safe," the Brazilian fidgeted.

"You will be. I think Alex will go home," Lindsay said.

"They gave me a Whitney Houston song," Alex said incredulously as he came into the room.

"Let me guess. 'I Will Always Love You', was it not?" Hannah smirked.

"Yep," Alex smiled. "I killed it, naturally."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Let's just wait until the List is posted."

"What did we all think of this week?" Damian asked, rubbing Hannah's shoulder.

"It was a booty poppin' good time," Marissa laughed, referring to her booty pop solo in the music video.

"I'll say," Samuel murmured, not denying how hot it had been.

"Oh, no," Matheus groaned as Robert came into the room.

"The list has been posted. It was another hard decision, but one of you is going home. Go take a look, and good luck." The bottom three filed out of the room to see their fates.

"Oh…" Lindsay's face fell as she saw that McKynleigh had tears tracked down her face and that her name was not called-back. "I'm so sorry, Mickey."

"I'll be okay," she sniffled. "I mean, I'm sad, but…I'll be okay."

"I'll miss you," Hannah hugged her best girl friend in the competition.

"I'll miss you, too. All of you," McKynleigh sniffled. "Well...goodbye," she waved as she walked out of the room.


	6. Pairability, or, The Rise of Dannah

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with TGP or its contestants (boo).**

**Note: This fic has taken over my soul, I think, because I can't stop writing it! Well, the next chapter, I can wait for, but I couldn't wait for Pairability. I've only kept one pairing from the episode, as you'll see, and I changed around the rest as I saw fit. I will only do this with this chapter and with Sexuality. Hope you like! **

**Note: Again, right now, it IS Damian/Hannah, but it WILL end in Damian/Cameron. **

**Chapter Six: Pairability, or, "The Rise of Dannah"**

"I'm so glad we have the night off," Lindsay sighed in relief as the group headed down to the boardwalk near their 'loft'.

"I know, girl," Alex looped his arm through hers. "Being in the bottom three is _exhausting_!"

"Pray God that doesn't happen to me," Lindsay held her hand over her heart, the two divas sauntering off into the fray.

"I can't believe I'm here with you," Hannah whispered excitedly to Damian, who was holding her hand as if he never wanted to let go.

"I know," he whispered back. "I feel like the luckiest guy. You're so beautiful."

"Really?" Hannah blushed. "You…you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course," Damian smiled. "You're the most beautiful girl I've seen in America."

"And you don't mind that I'm…big?" Hannah had always been self-conscious about her weight, and was surprised that a boy like Damian had chosen her above the others.

"There's just more of you to love," Damian said sweetly.

"Wow…no guy has ever called me beautiful before," Hannah admitted.

Damian kissed her on the cheek. "Well, it's true," he asserted.

"Life sucks and then you die alone," Cameron muttered, hands in his pockets, walking by himself. Matheus hadn't been feeling well and decided to stay in, and everyone else had more or less paired off. "God, she's so lucky. She doesn't even know how lucky she is."

Marissa noticed the tall blonde sulking all by his lonesome. "I'll be right back," she told Samuel, who had had his arm around her protectively. Her "mother hen" instincts were kicking in, and she just had to see if the older boy was okay. "Hey," she ran up next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cameron kicked an imaginary pebble. "Everyone else paired off, is all."

"Why don't you go hang out with Hannah and Damian? I thought you guys were all best friends," the pretty girl looked confused, not understanding why Cameron was so moody.

"They want 'alone' time," Cameron made air quotes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you sure you don't…" Marissa began to say.

"I don't like Hannah!" Cameron said exasperatedly. "God…"

"Sorry," Marissa looked stung.

"No…I am," the boy apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…don't know what's come over me lately. I look at them and just feel this surge of…jealousy, and I have no idea why."

"You love him, don't you," she said softly. "Damian. You love him."

"How…" Cameron shook his head, not knowing how she'd guessed.

"I see the way you look at him," she said, her voice low. "And you're jealous because Hannah has him, and you don't. Why did you set them up if you have feelings for him?"

"Because," Cameron blinked quickly to keep the tears in. "I care more about him than I do about myself. Besides, he doesn't…swing that way. Neither did I, until I met him."

She felt sorry for the blonde. She couldn't imagine how confused and upset he must have been feeling ever since Hannah and Damian had become an unofficial couple. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "But…if it doesn't work out between them…"

"Thanks for your concern, 'Rissa, but…I can't ever have him. He's straight," Cameron shrugged. "And I guess I'm questioning or whatever. It's just a crush…it'll pass…" he broke away from her slight touch, stalking further down the boardwalk, storming past the happy couple, neither of them noticing the boy as he cried softly.

Samuel caught up to Marissa. "What's up with hipster nerd?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell," she said quietly, although she hadn't. "But he's okay. I mean, he's upset about something, but we talked about it."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Samuel kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, stop it," she blushed, although she felt less than amazing that she couldn't help one of her dearest friends in the competition from drowning in his sorrows.

_Later_

"Hello, teacher, tell me what's my lesson? Look right through me, look right through me. And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take…" Cameron sang to himself as he got dressed alone in the dark.

"Find it hard to tell me what?" a voice sounded from behind him, causing Cameron to jump about a mile.

"God, Samuel, don't _do _that," Cameron chided him. "And tell you nothing."

"You're not messing with my girl, are you?" Samuel glared at him darkly.

"No, not at all," Cameron shook his head furiously. "Marissa and I are just friends, I swear. She's all yours. Besides, I like someone else." He winced immediately; shouldn't have said that.

"Someone else? Who?" Samuel crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised in surprise and curiosity.

"Uh, Lindsay," Cameron lied, hoping the dreadlocked boy would buy it.

"Bull crap," Samuel laughed. "You don't like Lindsay."

"Yes I do," the blonde said all too quickly.

"Face it, nerd. You have the hots for a certain Irish friend of ours." Samuel smirked, knowing full well that he was correct, having seen the way Cameron acted around Damian, always staring at him (especially his ass) and blushing or smiling.

"No I don't," Cameron shrugged, trying to hide his face.

"Whatever you say, dude. But I'm just saying, he and Hannah are together, whether you like it or not, and Damian's totally straight." He paused. "So just prepare yourself for the rise of Dannah." Samuel turned around and left the room, Cameron finding himself alone again, cursing himself for being too obvious.

_Homework Assignment_

"Need You Now," Lindsay smiled.

"Pairability," Matheus nodded. "Shouldn't be too bad."

"So how are going to pair off for the homework?" Cameron asked.

"Hannah and me," Damian smiled, the redhead grinning back at him.

"Wanna work with me?" Alex asked Matheus, the petite boy agreeing.

"Mind if I work with Cameron?" Marissa whispered to Samuel. "I'm worried about him." He nodded. "Come on, Cameron, I'll work with you," she pushed him off into a corner.

"Guess that leaves you and me," Lindsay said to Samuel.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, not really wanting to work with the diva, but not really having a choice in the matter.

Cameron snuck looks from time to time over at Damian and Hannah. "Hey," Marissa snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Focus, Cam."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm just so…distracted." Another look over at them.

"Well, stop looking at them," she said. "You'll only make yourself worse. Come on, let's try and win this thing. Maybe if you win, you can choose him to be your partner."

"Okay," Cameron said, suddenly motivated. "Let's do this thing."

"Hey," Robert Ulrich walked in. "This week's guest mentor, I think you all know." Lindsay squealed, hoping it was her idol, Lea Michele.

Darren Criss walked in the choir room for the second time that competition. "Hey, everyone!" he said perkily. "Great to see you all again! Knock me dead with this one!"

Cameron paid no attention to Alex and Matheus as they sang their lines. His head snapped up when Damian and Hannah took center stage. His stomach twisted as Damian sweetly grabbed Hannah's hand, twirling her around, both of them smiling the entire time. Marissa gave him a sharp glare; their turn was after Samuel and Lindsay. _Just picture her as Damian_, Cameron thought. _Just picture her as him_. To his surprise, the trick worked. As he held Marissa close to him, he imagined instead holding the Irish boy, so close that they could've kissed. He let go of her as soon as the song ended, knowing that she was "Sam's girl", stepping back and sitting next to Lindsay.

"Damian and Hannah, you really had an optimistic outlook on the relationship," Darren said. "It was very cute, I loved it. Alex and Matheus, I commend you, guy-on-guy isn't easy to portray, and you did a good job with it. Samuel and Lindsay, very good as well. Finally, Cameron and Marissa, it was very believable, and gave me chills. With that being said, Marissa is the winner of this challenge." She looked happily shocked.

"Each of you will be paired off and performing in a music video, duets only, so that's four videos. Marissa, as the winner, you get to choose your partner. You can stick with Cameron, or you can choose someone else, if you'd like."

Marissa stood up and knelt by Samuel, as if she were proposing to him. "Samuel, will you be my duet partner?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I will," he smiled, no question or hesitation in his acceptance.

"Aww," Hannah cooed.

"Okay," Robert made a note of this.

"You two will be performing 'Don't You Want Me'," Darren said.

"That means Alex, you'll be with Lindsay," Robert said. The divas exchanged high-fives.

"Your duet will be 'Nowadays' from _Chicago_," Darren told them.

"We'll rock it," Alex nodded, Lindsay agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Damian and Hannah, you had so much chemistry today, we're going to put you two together," Robert smiled. The two squeezed each other's hands.

"Your duet is a personal favorite of mine, 'Baby It's Cold Outside'," Darren smiled.

"Finally, Cameron, you'll be with Matheus."

"You're performing 'The Lady Is a Tramp'," Darren said. "Samuel and Marissa, you two will get one-on-one time with me prior to recording your duet."

"Good luck this week, guys," Robert grinned as he exited the room with Darren.

"I'm so happy we're paired together," Damian nuzzled Hannah's nose.

"It's a love duet," she squeaked.

"Perfect," he smiled, causing her to giggle.

Cameron glowered jealously at the couple. "What's up, Cameron?" Matheus asked.

"Nothing," Cameron muttered. "Let's just get through this thing, okay?"

_Sam and Marissa's Video Shoot_

"Marissa," one of the directors pulled her aside as she was getting ready. "We want to make this one really dynamic. At the end, I want you to kiss him."

"K…kiss him?" she asked, not believing her dumb luck.

"Yeah. Nothing much, just a small kiss, okay?" She nodded. "Oh, and don't tell him," the director said. "We want a surprise reaction on his part." She left Marissa alone to wonder how she could do this. It would be convincing, all right, but how could her first on-screen kiss be with the guy she liked, especially when he liked her back? She didn't want it to be that way, but she supposed they could have their real first kiss another time, and that this one wouldn't count; it was the equivalent of a stage kiss.

"Don't, don't you want me?" he sang as she got ready in front of the mirror. _God, yes,_ she thought. She fluffed her 80s-permed hair, getting on the set stage, singing directly into the camera, as he followed her, trying to get her to pay attention to him. Towards the end of the song, she approached the tall, dark boy, grabbing him and kissing him, catching him completely, but pleasantly, off-guard.

"Cut, cut, cut!" the director yelled as they continued to kiss. She forced herself to pull away. "Great chemistry, guys!"

"Uh," Marissa ran off-set. Samuel chased her. "I'm sorry about that," she blushed as he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "They told me to kiss you, and that I couldn't tell you…sorry…"

"What're you sorry about?" Samuel asked, folding her in his arms. "I really enjoyed it, Marissa." He tilted her chin up. "Wanna try it again? Off-camera?"

"Of course," she murmured, kissing him, his lips tingling hers as they locked together.

_Damian and Hannah's Video Shoot_

"I'm so nervous," Hannah said as she anxiously paced their small living-room set.

"Don't be," Damian stroked her cheek. "You look gorgeous."

"Aww," she blushed. "You look amazing, too."

"Okay, guys," the director called places, starting the music.

"I really can't stay," Hannah sang sweetly.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Damian placed his hand over hers.

"I've got to go away," she pulled her hand away.

"But baby, it's cold outside," Damian took her hand back. The duet continued, getting increasingly flirtier as it went on.

"I really can't stay," Hannah looked over her shoulder, sitting down on the couch, Damian sitting next to her. "Oh, but it's cold…out…side…" Damian was close to her, too close, entirely too close. _Oh my God, Oh my God, OhmyGod, _the redhead's heart pounded as he tilted her chin and kissed her gently, her first real kiss.

"And…CUT!" the director yelled. Damian pulled away, both of them breathless and blushing hard. "Wow," the director smiled. "That was so believable! I didn't even have to tell you two to kiss!"

"I love you," Damian blurted out.

"I love you, too," Hannah whispered, their noses nuzzling in an Eskimo kiss.

Cameron sat with the other contestants, watching the video feed on the monitors.

"Aww, Hannie's getting some actionnnn," Alex waggled his fingers.

Marissa shot a worried look towards Cameron, who was showing no emotion. She knew this had to be killing him inside, seeing the person he loved so much kiss someone else and tell her that he loved her. He got abruptly and left the greenroom.

"Cameron, wait," she stood up, but he went into the boy's bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "Oh, God," she slid back down into her seat.

"What's wrong with _him_?" Alex asked.

"He's in love," Samuel snickered, and Marissa elbowed him in the ribs.

"With Hannah?" Lindsay's brows furrowed.

"Well," Marissa began and paused.

"Oh, please, honey, he's in love with Damian, don't you know?" Alex laughed. Lindsay and Matheus stared at him. "I know a closeted gay boy when I see one," Alex explained. "And Cameron Mitchell is _definitely_ a closeted gay. Or, at the least, bisexual," he added as an afterthought.

"And he loves Damian?" Matheus grinned. "That's kind of cute."

"Does Damian know?" Lindsay's mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"No," Marissa said. "And you can't tell him, _please_," she begged. "Cameron thinks I'm the only one that knows, and he trusts me so much…keep this between us, guys."

"Oh, all right," Alex sighed.

"No wonder he's been so moody lately," Lindsay mused softly.

"Who's been moody?" Damian asked as he came back into the greenroom, hand-in-hand with Hannah, both laughing and smiling.

"Ryan Murphy," Marissa said immediately, imploring Lindsay and Alex to be quiet with her eyes. "Why else would he have eliminated McKynleigh last week?"

"Ha ha ha," Damian laughed his signature laugh. "Good point, though."

"We saw your shoot," Lindsay smiled. "It was so cute. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Damian squeezed Hannah's hand. "Where's Cameron?"

"In the bathroom," Samuel nodded his head towards the restrooms.

"Ah, thanks. I think I'll go see if he's alright. Be right back," he kissed Hannah's hand before heading into the boy's room. "Hey, Cameron?" he looked around for the blonde. He noticed Cameron's Converse shoes as he looked under the stall doors. "Cameron?"

The toilet flushed. "Oh, hi, Damian," Cameron said coolly, exiting the stall. "How was your shoot?"

"I kissed Hannah," Damian said happily.

Cameron softened. He couldn't deny how joyful his friend was, practically glowing. "I'm happy for you guys," he said. "Hannah's an awesome girl…congrats."

"Thanks, mate," Damian clapped him on the shoulder. "It means a lot, you know, that you're so supportive of us. Well, good luck on your shoot," he waved as he exited the room. Cameron sank to the floor, putting his head in his arms and sobbing quietly.

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"This week is going to be a little different," Robert said. "Instead of the bottom three contestants, we've selected the bottom three groups, who will perform a duet with each other. From there, three will be safe, and the bottom three from the groups will be at risk for elimination." He paused. "Samuel and Marissa, you are safe." The two smiled and hugged, walking offstage hand-in-hand. "The six of you will perform for Ryan. Hannah and Damian?" they nodded. "You'll be performing 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse."

"All right!" Hannah cheered, high-fiving the Irish boy.

"Lindsay and Alex, you'll be performing 'River Deep, Mountain High' by Ike and Tina Turner."

"Yes!" they cried, Alex being a big fan of Tina's.

"Finally, Cameron and Matheus, you'll be performing 'These Boots Are Made for Walkin' by Nancy Sinatra."

"Okay," Cameron murmured. Matheus nodded in silent agreement.

"You have one hour to practice. Go!" Robert sent them away.

_One hour later_

"Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell."

"And I'm Matheus Fernandes."

"And we're going to be singing 'These Boots Are Made for Walkin'."

Cameron felt awkward dueting with Matheus like this. Not because Matheus was a boy, but because Cameron was a good foot and a half or so taller than the petite Brazilian. Still, he went for it, not wanting to be sent home. Ryan dismissed them without too much comment, except that they both looked disconnected from each other in their video. Cameron sulked in the hallway, watching Damian and Hannah on the video monitors.

"Hello, I'm Damian McGinty."

"And I'm Hannah McIalwain."

"Isn't that funny, we both have 'Mc' names," Damian laughed.

"Oh, I didn't even realize that," Hannah giggled.

"Anyway, we'll be performing 'Valerie'."

Cameron could not deny that the two had chemistry onstage. No one could deny it, really. They kept smiling at each other and making soft, subtle passes, a brush of the hand every now and then or a gleam in the eyes, so into each other, so in puppy love, it hurt Cameron to watch.

"Can I ask you two something?" Ryan asked them after they were done.

"Yeah, sure," Hannah subconsciously moved closer to Damian for comfort.

"I noticed not only in your performance just now but in your video as well that you two have undeniable chemistry with each other. Are you by chance…together?"

"Yes," Damian held the redhead's hand confidently.

"I mean, not officially," Hannah blushed. "But yes, we have feelings for each other."

"I thought so," Ryan smiled to himself. "Well, I'll see you in a bit."

Cameron rushed to the common room, not bothering to watch Alex and Lindsay. After their performance, the bottom six were called back to the main stage.

"Hannah, Damian, and Lindsay, please step forward," Ryan said. "Congratulations, you all are safe." Damian quickly kissed Hannah on the cheek before leading her offstage, Lindsay following them, all three grinning madly. Cameron's heart fell; there was a very real possibility of him going home in that moment. "Do you three have anything to say before we make the final decision?" Ryan asked the bottom three.

"Uh, please don't cut me," Cameron said lamely. "I had a rough week this week, and…I'm sorry, I just wasn't feeling it, the duet. Nothing against Matheus, you're awesome dude," he turned and smiled at the petite boy, "but I just…had a lot on my mind. It was an off week, and if I get to stay, I promise I'll step it up." The blonde nerd zoned out, barely listening to Alex and Matheus' final pleas. All he cared about was being able to stay another week, so that he might get the courage to tell Damian how he truly felt. The bottom three were dismissed once again to wait for the list to be posted.

"I'm sorry, Cameron," Damian reached out to squeeze his shoulder in sympathy. Cameron pulled away from his touch. "What's wrong mate?" Damian's face fell.

"I don't want to leave you," Cameron said, mentally smacking himself.

"I don't want you to leave, either," Damian murmured. "You're my best mate."

The rest of the group, save Hannah, exchanged looks behind the boys' backs.

"The list is up," Robert stuck his head in the room. "Go take a look."

Cameron stood up to leave. "Cam…" Damian whispered. The blonde closed his eyes, knowing Damian was holding Hannah's hand. "I'll miss you, if you go home."

"I'll miss you, too," Cameron inhaled deeply. "More than you could know." He crossed over to the door where Alex and Matheus were waiting, exiting the room with them, not looking back. The Irish boy was left to wonder what Cameron meant, and why the blonde had been distancing himself ever since he and Hannah and gotten together. Cameron looked at the list, fully expecting his name not to be called back, but to his surprise, it was Matheus' name that he was reading. He breathed a sigh of relief at first, but then realized he'd have to be around to watch 'Dannah' for another week. He hugged Matheus as the small boy cried, heart breaking as he was sent home, dreams shattered.


	7. Tenacity, or, Always be There

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Glee Project or know its contestants.**

**Note: Not too much happened in this episode, except for a totally unlawful and horrible elimination, so a lot of this will be of my own creation. **

**Chapter Seven: Tenacity, or, "I'll Always Be There for You"**

"Lucky top seven," Marissa smiled.

"That was an amazing week," Hannah agreed, giggling as Damian slid his arm around her, pulling her closer and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'll say," Samuel smiled more than anyone had ever seen him before, his arm around Marissa's shoulders, still ecstatic that she'd kissed him during their video shoot.

"Y'all are so cute," Alex sighed. "I need to find me a man!"

"Ask Cameron to help you," Damian laughed. "He helped us!"

"Cameron, darling, my best friend?" Alex batted his eyelashes at the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll find you a man," Cameron waved his hand distractedly. "But just so you know, I charge five bucks an hour." The others laughed, breaking the tension. Only Marissa noticed the blonde slipping further and further away from everyone else, retreating into some dark place, and she knew the Damian and Hannah relationship was tearing the self-proclaimed "nerd for life" apart on the inside.

"What about me?" Lindsay pouted.

"I'll find you someone, too…we'll all be happy…" Cameron murmured.

Marissa sighed; something was definitely wrong with Cameron. His hair was uncombed and his outfit messy and wrinkled. It looked as if he didn't care or wasn't even trying anymore. "Hey, Cam, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about a certain something," she cast a worried glance towards Damian and Hannah, knowing that neither of them knew of Cameron's feelings towards the blue-eyed boy.

"Sure, whatever," Cameron shrugged. The others became engrossed in a conversation about whom they predicted this week's guest mentor would be as the quiet girl led the bespectacled boy out of the room and into a more private area meant for phone calls.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly. "You're not yourself lately, Cam."

"I'm fine," he said coolly.

"Goddamnit, Cameron!" she hissed, and the blonde recoiled; he'd never heard Marissa swear, let alone speak in that tone, before. "You are most definitely _not_ fine." She moved closer to him, dropping her voice down low. "This is about him, isn't it?" Cameron didn't have to speak for her to know the answer. "Why don't you just tell him? He's your best friend…he'll understand…and if he doesn't, he's not really your friend. But Damian's too sweet of a kid to hurt anyone, let alone you, Cameron."

Cameron pushed her away, ignoring the hurt look on her face. "Jesus, Marissa, I can't tell him! God, you don't think this is hard enough as it is, watching them…_kiss _and be all…lovey-dovey?" he spat. "Just…leave me alone, damnit." He stormed off into the Boy's Dorm, closing and locking the door behind him. He heard her footsteps, relentless as ever, approach the room.

"Cameron," she pounded on the door. "Cameron Mitchell, you stop sulking in that room and come out here _right now_!"

"Go the hell away," he called through the wood. "Stop caring so damn much about me."

"You know, I thought you were the nicest one here," she said. "But I guess I was wrong." He heard her retreat, huffing and muttering things under her breath as she went back to the common room.

"What was _that_ all about?" Alex looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Cameron's being such an _ass_," she scowled, sitting down on the couch again, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it as so to let her anger out. "God…I was just trying to help him, and he gets all pissy at me. He actually _shoved_ me away from him."

"He what?" Samuel stood up, already on the defense. "I'll go kick that nerd's ass…no one touches my girl like that."

"No," she pulled him back down. "That won't be necessary. If he wants to be a child and sulk about in the dorm all day, he can. It's out of my hands now."

Hannah whispered something in Damian's ear. "Okay," he murmured. "I'll go talk to him," he addressed the group. "Cameron's my best mate…he'll listen to me, I bet." He rolled up his sleeves and took charge. To his surprise, he found the door to the dorm locked. "Cameron?" he called softly. "It's me, mate…open the door, please." He heard Cameron shuffling around, the doorknob rattle, and then he was staring into the sallow face of his best friend. "Hey," Damian whispered. "I heard you were upset."

"Come in," Cameron stepped aside to let the Irish boy in. He closed the door behind him, ensuring their privacy. "I guess Marissa told you what happened between us."

"I was shocked," Damian admitted. "I never thought you'd act like that towards her."

"I'm just so…I can't control my emotions anymore," Cameron conceded defeat.

"What d'you mean?" Damian sat on the bed across from the blonde.

"I'm always angry nowadays, and I don't know why," Cameron put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Damian said awkwardly. "But you know I'll always be here for you."

"Ever since you've gotten with Hannah, you've been ignoring me," Cameron said bitterly. "It's like she's everything, and I don't matter anymore."

"That's not true," Damian murmured. "I mean, I love Hannah, but-"

"Stop," Cameron shuddered at Damian's word choice. "Just…just stop."

"No," Damian said defiantly. "I want to help you, mate."

"Then ditch her for me," Cameron said, testing the sweet-natured boy's limits.

"I can't," Damian said quietly. "I really care about her. Both of you."

"If you cared about me," Cameron said slowly. "You'd pay attention to me."

"What the bloody hell do you mean by _that_?" Damian looked stung.

"I've been miserable for two weeks now, and you haven't even noticed. All you care about is _Hannah_," Cameron said her name sarcastically.

"God, Robert, what is _up_ with you?" Damian dared to use Cameron's real name.

"You wouldn't understand," Cameron lay back, staring at the ceiling. "No one does."

"I'm trying!" Damian said exasperatedly. "You're not giving me a chance to!"

"Screw you," Cameron blinked, trying not to cry.

"Whether or not you like it, Robert Cameron Mitchell, I care about you," Damian said.

"Well, stop caring…all of you, just stop caring," Cameron turned to face the wall, his back to the Irish boy, who looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"I won't," Damian whispered. "But if you want me to leave you alone…then fine." Tears spilling down his face, he headed out the door, sniffling and shuddering.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hannah opened her arms, allowing him to fall into her embrace.

"Cameron and I had a fight," he murmured. "He told me to ditch you for him." He pulled away, looking into her bright green eyes. "I told him I wouldn't leave you, and he pretty much said if I want to be his friend, I can't…I can't be together with you." He swallowed hard. "I told him I wouldn't leave you," he said fiercely.

"You…you said that? To Cameron? Your best friend?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course," he nodded. "I can't just leave you…I love you."

"Aww. And I love you," she pulled him in for another hug. She felt uneasy, though, that she had caused a seeming end to the 'bromance', and wondered if it was worth it.

_Homework Assignment_

Cameron sat as far away from the others as he could. He would just wing this one; it wasn't like this mattered too much, anyway, as it had little impact on who was in the bottom three weekly. Marissa, still a bit sensitive over what transpired between them the day before, shouldered away from him, working out choreography for that week's song, "Bulletproof". Cameron scowled at this week's theme, "Tenacity". What a random theme, he thought. What did it even focus on? Dancing? Acting? Singing? He couldn't help but to notice how everyone else kept throwing him looks that ranged from hurt (Damian) to worried (Hannah) to vengeful (Samuel). He slid down in his chair, trying to come across as hipster-chic, but looking more like someone who had just given up.

"Hey, guys," Robert Ulrich walked in. "Well, we're almost halfway through the competition, and it's only getting tougher and tougher." He noticed Cameron's new dejected attitude. "Cameron? Are you feeling alright?"

"Just peachy," Cameron replied with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh…kay," Robert gave him a strange look. "Anyway, I think you'll recognize this next guest mentor as being one of the most notorious school bullies on television."

Again, it was no surprise that Max Adler walked into the choir room. "Hey," he waved.

"Max plays Dave Karofsky, McKinley High's infamous bully," Robert said. "He's best known for being the guy that throws Slushees in people's faces on the show." The competitors exchanged worried glances, hoping the music video this week wouldn't include Shushee facials.

"Impress me," Max said simply. Cameron went on shutdown mode and performed the song, not paying much attention to what everyone else was doing. It was his way of coping; only thinking about himself and not noticing everything going on around him. It helped him to focus on himself and on his goals, which were to survive this week and be the eventual winner of the competition. He'd slept better last night than he had in a long time, and hadn't remembered his fights with Marissa and Damian until he arrived at breakfast in the morning and saw them ignoring him, and in that moment, it hit him. He'd lost pretty much every friend he'd made in the competition either to elimination or to this fight. Even Hannah, the general peacemaker, was hardly talking to him, and if she did say something, it was unfailingly polite. Cameron didn't even fight for Max's attention; sometimes, less is more, he thought. He settled back into his chair at the end.

"Wow, you were all so…tenacious," Max laughed. "But the winner, for me, is Marissa." Marissa looked pleasantly surprised and happy by her second win in a row.

"This week's music video is a mashup between two classic songs: Ice Ice Baby and Under Pressure. There will be Slushees," Max smiled mysteriously. "Thrown by yours truly."

"Marissa, as the winner of the challenge, you'll be featured in the video, as well as getting one-on-one time with Max." Robert clapped his hands. "Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Good luck, and prepare for loads of Slushees."

'_Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure' Video Shoot_

"Damian, may I speak to you for a moment?" Robert waved the Irish boy over.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, stepping to the side. "What is it?"

"What's up with Cameron?" Robert asked in a low voice.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Damian looked uneasy, and from the look that had ghosted across the boy's face, Robert knew at once that something had happened.

"He hasn't been acting like himself lately. You two are close, right?" Robert watched as the dark haired boy rocked back and forth on his heels, anxiety riding him.

"We had a fight the other night," Damian whispered so quietly, Robert could hardly hear him. "I dunno what's wrong…I tried to talk to him, but he kept yelling at me and saying that I 'wouldn't understand…he shoved Marissa…" Damian hung his head.

"Wait, he was violent towards another contestant?" Robert asked in disbelief. Damian nodded sullenly. "Now that doesn't sound like him…don't worry, Damian, I'll straighten this out," he patted Damian on the shoulder. "Thanks for telling me what happened." He poked his head in the wardrobe room. "Hey, Cameron?"

"What?" Cameron's head poked over the top of the racks of clothes.

"You wanna tell me what's really been up with you lately?" the producer crossed his arms, staring down the gawky blonde boy.

Cameron shrugged. "Homesick," he admitted.

"And that caused you to shove another contestant and verbally attack another?" Robert raised his eyebrows, knowing there was a deeper matter at heart here.

Cameron froze. "Who told you that?" he demanded.

"Doesn't matter," Robert said bluntly. "I don't want it to happen again, Cameron. Consider this to be your warning. Next time it happens, I'll have to tell Ryan."

"Okay," Cameron murmured, watching as Robert walked out of the room. He kicked a cardboard box over, stomping around as he pulled on his costume for the shoot.

"Oh, err, sorry," Damian poked his head in, seeing Cameron shirtless, and walking away, deciding he'd just get dressed in five minutes.

"You told," Cameron said flatly. "You told Robert what happened."

Damian paused. "Yes," he said shortly.

"I can't believe you'd betray me like that," Cameron shook his head furiously. "I thought you were my best friend. I guess I was wrong."

Damian shut the door. "You're being unreasonable," he said meekly.

"Me? _I'm_ being unreasonable? You're the one dating a girl you've known for what, a month or whatever? What're you gonna do when you go back to Ireland and she's back here, huh? What happened to friendship and trust?" Cameron said bitterly.

"Hannah and I have talked about the long-distance thing…I'm willing to move here and pursue my dreams in America…my family understands…I've told them about her…about you, too…and Cameron," Damian whispered. "I care about you. This is why I keep trying to help you. This is why I keep telling you that I care." He sighed heavily. "Look at you," he said softly. "You're losing weight…you're not taking care of yourself…and why do you keep using the Hannah defense? Do you have feelings for her? I can back off if that's what you want."

"For the last time, I don't like Hannah!" Cameron yelled. "Now get the hell out. I don't want to talk to you right now. And stop rubbing your stupid relationship in my face."

"Fine, Cameron," Damian said quietly, backing out of the room. He spotted the producer across the room. "Robert? Uh, sir? I have something to tell you…"

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"The competition is just getting harder and harder," Robert sighed heavily. "But the decisions have been made. When I call your name, step forward. Damian, Lindsay…" Cameron blanked out, realizing that he was most likely in the bottom three. Sure enough, he wound up there with Alex and (to his surprise) Marissa. "We're going back to your audition songs," Robert said. "You all know what that means for each of you. You have one hour before you have to perform for Ryan. Good luck." Cameron ran off to the practice room. This should be easy, he thought, as it was a song he had written himself, words and melodies that he knew by heart. He plucked his guitar strings, not putting much thought into his practice time. From one side of him, he could hear Marissa's strong voice belting out "Hate On Me". From the other side, he heard Alex practicing "And I'm Telling You". He had no idea who was going home that week, but a secret part of him hoped it would be Alex.

_Meanwhile_

"I hate that Marissa's in the bottom…I'm so nervous for her," Samuel wrung his hands together, pacing the room. "I can't bear the thought of her going home."

"What about Alex?" Hannah questioned.

"I don't know. He's been in the bottom, what, twice now?" Lindsay asked. "And usually that means elimination…I mean, look at Ellis and Matheus," she pointed out.

"Matheus was in the bottom three times," Damian reminded her. "And what about Cameron?" he whispered as an afterthought.

"Cameron's been so horrid lately," Lindsay scoffed. "I mean, he yelled at you—twice—he yelled at Marissa, he _shoved_ her…I mean, what planet is he on these days?"

"Didn't you straighten it all out?" Hannah asked Damian.

"I tried," he threw up his hands. "It's hopeless!" He groaned. "Oy," his eyes widened as Alex walked into the room, in near full drag. "What the bloody…"

"What, I'm a diva," Alex laughed. "Can't tell me you've never seen a boy in drag before!"

"Well, no," Damian murmured. "They don't have those in Ireland."

"Is Alex your biggest culture shock?" Lindsay laughed.

"Yes," Damian's eyes widened. "Yes, he is."

Alex giggled. "It's okay, pretty boy. If it scares you, I'll take it off."

"No, that's okay," Damian shifted in his chair. "Where's Cameron?"

"Singing last," Alex said. "Marissa should be back soon, though."

"Oh, God, you don't think she's going home, do you?" Samuel asked nervously.

"Easy there, vampire wannabe," Alex huffed. "Your girlfriend will be fine."

"She's not my girlfriend…yet," Samuel looked uncomfortable.

"Honey, you mean you haven't asked her?" Hannah put her hand over her heart.

"I'm too nervous…what if she rejects me?" Samuel was reminded of his 'vulnerable' word, 'rejected'.

"She won't. Trust me, she won't shut up about you in the Girl's Dorm, right?" Hannah asked Lindsay.

"It's true," the diva laughed. It's always 'Samuel this' and 'Didn't Samuel look nice today?' and 'Do you think Samuel will like this skirt?' Don't worry, she's into you."

"Whew," Samuel breathed a sigh of relief. His face brightened as Marissa walked into the room, back from her last-chance performance. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she plopped down next to him. "What's up?"

"Um, can I ask you something?" his dark eyes shifted nervously.

"Yeah, of course," she gave Lindsay, who was grinning a mile wide, a curious look.

"Will you, um, be my girlfriend?" Samuel asked shyly.

"Yes!" she squealed, tackling him in a hug.

"Aww," Hannah cooed as Damian snuggled closer to her.

_Meanwhile_

"Hi, again. My name's Cameron Mitchell, and I'll be singing a song that I wrote, 'Love Can Wait'." The blonde shifted nervously on his stool, strumming his guitar, grateful that there was no backup band behind him to distract from his performance.

"Very nice," Ryan said when he was done. "So Cameron, I understand you've had some problems with the other competitors this week?"

_Damnit_, Cameron scowled. "Uh, no, I wouldn't say I've had problems with them."

"Oh, really?" The blonde nodded. "Because I heard that you verbally attacked Damian twice and had a physical confrontation with Marissa."

Cameron set his guitar down next to him. "Um, I guess I've been lashing out a little, but I'll never do it again," he said in a rush. "I mean, they're great, yeah, and I guess I'm a little jealous that they've been doing so well. I'm also a little homesick."

"This has been the second week in a row you've been before me," Ryan said. "Why should you get another chance?"

"Because I'm different," Cameron pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm unique. There's no one like me on _Glee_, I don't think."

"Okay, thank you, Cameron," Ryan looked grim. Cameron's heart thudded, hoping this wasn't the end, but he knew when he had been dismissed, and grabbed his guitar, quickly walking offstage and back to the common room, where everyone was chatting happily, very unlike their usual somber bottom three discussions. No one seemed to notice or care that Cameron had come back. That is, no one but Damian, who locked eyes with the blonde for an intense moment. Cameron could've sworn that the Irish boy's dark blue eyes burned into him, causing something behind his stomach to fall, like a chain being yanked suddenly. He sat in the favorite egg chair, straying from the rest of the group.

"The list is up," Robert said several minutes later. "And it was our toughest decision yet…go take a look." Cameron sighed and stood up with Alex, who adjusted his wig.

"Wait," Samuel said as Marissa stood up. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "That's for good luck," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear, causing her to blush. She joined the boys for the walk down the hallway to the choir room to check the infamous list. Cameron knew there was a solid chance of him going home, so when he saw Marissa's name under "not called back", he was at first thrilled that he was staying, and then shocked that she had been chosen to go home, seeing as how she was one of the strongest competitors, he always thought. He shook his head in disbelief; surely there was a mistake, surely he was reading the list wrong. But there was no mistaking it; he and Alex were safe, and Marissa was cut. Sighing heavily, he stepped back. He had trouble looking at the red-blonde girl as she cried softly, Samuel folding her into his strong arms, both in tears as they were forced to part. Cameron couldn't help but to feel an intense surge of guilt as she stepped forward onstage to sing "Keep Holding On". He couldn't help but to feel as if he should be in that place instead, that it should be he who was singing the parting song, and not the immensely talented girl. He snuck a glance at Samuel, who looked devastated as "his girl" sang her goodbyes. He hung his head, blinking away the sudden tears, sad that he had never apologized to Marissa, sad that she had to go, and even sad that Samuel had to once again lose the girl he loved.


	8. Sexuality, or, Because I'm Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Glee Project or personally know its contestants.**

**Note: Okay, this is it. This is one of the chapters I've been looking forward to writing the most, no lie. I mean, it's the Sexuality episode. What could be better than that? Again, I changed around the pairings in the video shoot as I saw fit, and I hope you don't mind (and believe me, you probably won't when you see…).**

**Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews/add to favorites/alerts! I went a teensy, eensy bit overboard with this chapter (as you can see from the staggering 5000+ word count), but the payoff was totally worth it. Keep reviewing, my dears. Cameron and Damian love it when you review.**

**Chapter Eight: Sexuality, or, "Because…I'm Confused"**

"God, I feel horrible," Cameron ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Why, because you got my girlfriend sent home?" Samuel snapped.

"For the last time, it's _not my fault she got eliminated_," Cameron growled.

"Can't y'all get along and stop yelling for once?" Alex massaged his temples.

"He got Marissa sent home," Samuel pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"I did not!" Cameron yelled. "I can't control what Ryan Murphy thinks!"

"Well, obviously you did something for him to keep you in," Samuel said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Alex groaned. "Before I sic Lindsay on y'all."

"Come on, Alex. Tell _Samuel_ that I didn't get his girlfriend eliminated," Cameron begged the African-American boy, who was covering his face with a pillow.

"Samuel, stop being overdramatic. Cameron, stop yelling at Samuel. There, now can everyone please be quiet so I can get my beauty sleep?" the diva complained.

"Damian, settle this for us," Samuel demanded. "Is it Cameron's fault that Marissa got sent home today?"

The Irish boy shrugged. "I dunno. I think it's all up to the judges," he said quietly. "She was very talented, and it must've been a hard decision…she'll make it, don't worry."

"I give up," Samuel threw up his hands.

"Good," Alex huffed. "Maybe now we can all get some sleep around here!" He flicked off the light, sending the remaining four boys into darkness. Cameron crawled into his bed, ignoring the death glares that Samuel kept shooting at his back. He had half a mind to thank Damian for standing up for him, but remembered that they weren't speaking to each other, and closed his mouth, simply putting his glasses on his nightstand and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Hannah and Lindsay were awake, gossiping about the week.

"I can't believe there's only us two girls left," Lindsay looked around the empty room.

"I know," Hannah shivered. "It doesn't feel right in here…it's too quiet."

Lindsay rolled onto her stomach, kicking her legs in the air. "So how are things with Damian?" she winked.

"They're nice," Hannah admitted. "He's very caring and sweet. And he's a good kisser, too," she blushed fiercely, recalling their sweet kiss from awhile earlier.

"Is he your first boyfriend?" Lindsay hugged her teddy bear.

"Yes," Hannah nodded. "He officially asked me after our 'duet for your life'."

"Aww," Lindsay smiled softly. "That's cute. He really loves you."

"I wonder why Cameron's been so mean lately," Hannah mused. "Damian told me he snapped at him twice and told him he didn't want to speak to him."

"I think I know," Lindsay's eyes shifted. "But I can't tell you."

"Come on, just say it. I know you, Lindsay. You can't resist a good piece of gossip," the redhead bounced on her bed. "I know where you sleep," she giggled.

Lindsay threw the teddy bear at her. "Screw you," she laughed. "But I can't. I kind of heard it through the grapevine. Cameron doesn't know that I know this."

"Oh," Hannah frowned. "Well, it's nothing serious, right?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Lindsay said hurriedly. "Look, let's just get some sleep, okay? It's the top six now, and every moment counts from here on out."

"Okay," Hannah gave her a confused look as she slipped under her covers, switching off the lamp as she did so, sending the girls into a deep sleep.

_Homework Assignment_

"Sexuality," Hannah read nervously. "Oh, boy…"

"Oh, I love 'Like a Virgin'!" Lindsay exclaimed. She could've sworn she heard someone cough "of course you do," but she was sure no one could speak of her like that. Instead, she set out on working some slightly risqué choreography.

"I have no one to work with now that Marissa's gone," Samuel lamented. "She and I had chemistry."

"You have me," Lindsay batted her eyes at the dreadlocked boy.

"Oh, lovely," he said snidely. "But I suppose you'll do."

"I really would be incomplete without you," Damian stroked Hannah's cheek.

"Oh, you," she blushed. "You're too good for me."

"Never," he whispered, allowing her to step into his embrace.

"Hey," Robert stepped into the room. "Looks like you're all set for this week!"

"We sure are," Alex did his signature finger-snap.

"I'm glad," Robert laughed. "Let me introduce you to your guest mentors this week." Everyone's ears perked up at the word _mentors_; that meant there would be at least two people working with them! The group was on edge as Mark Salling and Ashley Fink walked into their choir room. Lindsay fanned herself at the sight of Mark, herself being a big 'Team Puck' girl. "Mark and Ashley play McKinley High's 'badass' couple, Puck and Lauren," Robert said. "And they know something about sexuality."

"This is one of my favorite songs they've done on _Glee_," Ashley said. "And I can't wait to see you guys rock it."

"Let's see it," Mark added.

Cameron for once didn't mind the risqué choreography, even if it involved having Lindsay wrapped around his waist whilst holding her up. He was so into it, he didn't even notice Damian and Hannah having one of their 'cute' moments, although he did notice the look of intense jealousy as Samuel made a 'move' on Hannah. Cameron thought this to be curious, as Damian clearly knew that was choreographed. Was that look him 'acting', or was it something more? He ignored it and just finished out the song.

"Wow," Ashley blew out a puff of breath. "Just…wow."

The group laughed. "Hope we impressed you," Lindsay winked at Mark.

"I'll say," he shook his head in bemusement. "That being said, Samuel is the winner of this challenge."

"This week, you'll be performing to Katy Perry's classic song, 'Teenage Dream'," Ashley said.

"You'll be paired off into three couples," Robert said. "And we're putting a little twist on this video shoot. We've been touched by the recent epidemic of gay teen suicides, and we'd like to put a sort of 'gay' twist on this. We think that if gay teens see that you can find love and have a trusting, loving relationship, maybe they'd have hope and they won't be inclined to take their own lives." Cameron's mouth went dry and his heart pounded. There was a one-in-three chance that he could be paired with Damian, that he'd have to act out a _love song_ with Damian, something he just _could not_ do. "With that being said, Hannah and Lindsay will obviously be a couple." The two friends exchanged high-fives, convinced they could pull this off and make it believable. "Alex, you'll be with…" Cameron crossed his fingers. _Please, please be me…I would take anything, anything other than be with Damian_. "…Samuel." Samuel nodded, seeming to accept this; he wasn't speaking to Cameron, and he supposed being stuck with the gay diva was better than nothing. "That means Cameron, you'll be paired with Damian." Cameron's eyes widened, eyes silently begging Robert to say that it wasn't true. "No partner exchanges," Robert said, reading Cameron's expression. "No exceptions. Let's get started."

_The day before_

"Good idea on the gay/lesbian romance twist, Ryan," Robert nodded.

"Thank you," the show's creator smiled. "Now, that obviously means Hannah has to be with Lindsay."

"Obviously," Robert wrote it down on his notepad.

"I'm thinking that Cameron should be with Damian," Ryan mused, stroking his chin.

"Are you absurd? After how Cameron verbally attacked Damian the other day?"

"I think I know the real reason Cameron's been acting out," Ryan grinned. "I think he's in love with Damian."

Robert put his notepad and pen down. "Are you _serious_?"

"I know a closeted gay boy when I see one," Ryan said. "And Cameron is definitely questioning his sexuality right about now. Whenever I mention Damian's name to him, he gets very nervous. He tries to hide it, but I notice a twitch in the hands or a darting of the eyes that gives it away. He clearly lashed out at Damian because he's _afraid_. He doesn't want Damian to find out, because it would wreck their friendship. He doesn't want the world to find out, because he's a 'good Christian'. And he doesn't want us to find out because he thinks it'll change our views on him."

"Well, how does that explain him shoving Marissa?" Robert questioned.

"Perhaps she knew," Ryan shrugged. "Perhaps she was the only one that knew, and he was afraid of the secret getting out, especially to Damian. So he felt the only way to confront this was to literally and figuratively push her away."

"Are you sure putting them together is the best thing?" Robert asked warily.

"Trust me," Ryan said. "Damian and Cameron are doing the video together."

'_Teenage Dream' Video Shoot_

"Are you sure your boyfriend is okay with us doing this?" Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah, he's fine with it," Hannah said with a wave of her hand. "He said as long as we don't have sex together tonight, he's okay, 'cause he knows it's just acting."

"Are you worried that he and Cameron will kiss? And what's up with them being paired together anyway?" Lindsay closed her eyes so the makeup artist could put on mascara.

Hannah shrugged. "I'm not worried about them doing anything. They probably won't, anyway. And I'm not sure why they're paired together, especially after the way Cameron's been treating him lately."

"Guess we'll just have to watch and see," Lindsay murmured.

"I can't do this," Cameron moaned. "I really _can't do this_."

"Why?" Alex tapped his foot. "Because you're a good Christian and all that jazz?"

"No, Alex…" Cameron sighed. "I _can't do this_," he said slowly, hoping Alex would pick up on what he was saying. Alex's eyes widened in realization; he knew.

"Oh," Alex gasped. "You're…no," he shook his head. "No _way_."

"Please don't tell him," Cameron begged. "Please…no one can know. Not Lindsay, not Samuel, not Hannah…and especially not him."

"Do you…need some advice? Someone to lean on?" Alex knew what it was like to struggle with and question your sexuality, and he knew that it was a painful revelation, one that could tear apart friends and family from each other. He didn't want the blonde to go through what he just very recently went through, especially not here.

"No, thanks," Cameron said quietly. "I…oh, God, what if I have to kiss him?"

"Go for it," Alex adjusted his scarf. "Maybe you'll convert him."

"Cameron?" the director tapped his shoulder. "Can I talk to you over here?" Cameron's heart thudded, but he followed her to the corner of the room. "We really want this to be authentic," she said in a low voice. "So really amp up the flirtation. And we want you to kiss him, just a small kiss, if you can. Oh, but don't tell him. We want it to be a natural reaction," she winked as she walked away, smiling to herself as Cameron stood there trembling, pondering her last request. "Damian," she spotted the Irish boy coming in the doorway. "Can I speak with you a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," the blue-eyed boy looked surprised. "What is it?"

"We want this to be real, you know?" He nodded. "So just be natural, really flirty. Oh, and we want a kiss between the two of you."

Damian's eyes widened. "You want me to kiss Cameron?"

"Yep," she replied. "But don't tell him. We want it to be a surprise, okay?" She patted him on the shoulder before heading towards the set, smiling that same smile. Ryan had told her to tell both of the boys to kiss each other, part of a devious plan to get the boys together, as he had a feeling the boys had a romantic attraction to each other. His big plan was to tell each of the boys that there would be a kiss, and that they were not allowed to tell the other. Robert watched as Cameron paced the room, ridden with anxiety, and Damian looked thoroughly uncomfortable, almost lost in thought. He wondered if this was a good idea after all, pairing the two together in this video. He didn't have time to worry for too long, as he was called to set along with Samuel and Alex. He thought their performance to be lukewarm, not totally convincing, even though Samuel did plant a small kiss to Alex's forehead at the end of the song. He was more impressed by Hannah and Lindsay, who gave a slightly more convincing performance, mostly due in part to Lindsay's superb acting and the small peck on the lips the girls exchanged. His stomach turned over when Cameron and Damian arrived on set, both looking nervous and unfocused, and he hoped they'd pull through in the end.

"Damian," Cameron said softly. "Look…I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Damian said coldly, his eyes darkening with hurt.

"I was a jerk," Cameron rushed on. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Just…forget it," Damian shuddered, pulling away from the blonde's reach.

"Are we ready?" Robert asked. "Remember, the concept is a sexy food fight." He stepped back behind the monitors. "Three…two…"

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love," Cameron circled Damian. "We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever." He grabbed the shorter boy, spinning him around to face him. "You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep…let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…" Cameron pleaded with his eyes for Damian's forgiveness, but the Irish boy did nothing but stare at him, his own eyes a blank void. Cameron's mouth went dry as the end of the song approached, knowing he had to kiss Damian at the last moment, as per the judge's wishes. "I'm-a get your heart racing in my skintight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." Cameron grabbed Damian by the waist, pulling him in until their lips were centimeters apart. The self-proclaimed nerd could not control his feelings any longer, and hurriedly lay a deep kiss upon the sweet-natured boy's lips. He felt something inside of him in that moment that he had never felt before with any girl, a desire more powerful than anything to not stop kissing the amazing boy, a desire to throw Damian on the bed and make him his forever. He hardly heard the director call 'cut'.

"Whew!" she fanned herself. "That was hot! Seriously, guys, it was orgasmic back here!"

The boys stared at each other breathlessly for several moments, no one daring to make a sound or a move. Robert watched with a sinking heart as Damian's face fell with a look that could only be described as confused and a dark revelation, and he watched in horror as Damian ran off set, tears streaming down his face, visibly shaken.

"Damian, wait," Cameron called after him. "Damian!"

The dark-haired boy ran into the wardrobe room, taking in shaky breaths. "Honey, what's wrong?" Alex asked concernedly.

"C…C…Cameron k…k…kissed me," Damian stuttered between gasping breaths.

"Oh," Alex frowned. "Well, why are you crying, then? Was he that bad at it? I mean, you haven't cheated on Hannah, if that's what you're worried about. It was directed, right?"

"I…I…I…" Damian put his head between his knees and whimpered.

"Aw, there, there," Alex rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay. Why don't you tell your Uncle Alex everything that happened?"

"The director told me to kiss him," Damian said, voice raspy. "And I couldn't…couldn't bring myself to do it…and he…he just…kissed me, out of nowhere."

Alex shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything. It was just acting, right?"

"I…I…I…" Damian sputtered again.

"Out with it, pretty boy!" Alex laughed. "You sound like a broken record!"

Cameron burst in. "Damian?" he looked around wildly. He sighed in relief when he saw the smaller boy sitting next to Alex. "There you are. We have to go back to set."

"Sure you'll be okay?" Alex whispered. Damian nodded. "Well then, go!"

"Damo, can't we talk about this?" Cameron implored. The other boy was silent. "Please, just tell me what I did wrong," the blonde begged. "Come on, just tell me!"

"Damian, are you okay?" Robert asked worriedly. He nodded. "Good," the producer gave him a tiny smile. "We just need a couple more takes, okay? Everything up until the kiss is fine." The boy nodded, taking in a deep breath and heading back on set, where he went through the motions, numb and unfeeling and confused.

_Later_

"I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that. Words fall through me and always fool me, and I can't react." Damian took in a shuddering breath, trying his hardest not to cry. "And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out." He sighed heavily, almost unable to go on, but finding the strength from within to do so. "Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you'll make it now." The blue-eyed boy looked around, and not finding anyone watching, continued. "Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black." A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his pale cheek. "You have suffered enough and warred with yourself, it's time that you won." Cameron heard the soft voice from the next room, and opened the door a crack, seeing no other than Damian alone in the spare room, singing softly to himself, a rich, plaintive melody that rose and fell as the dark-haired boy cried, voice wavering but pure. "Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now. Falling slowly, sing your melody, I'll sing it…loud…" Damian broke off into a sob, sobs that absolutely racked his small body, folding himself in half. Cameron had half a mind to go in and comfort the boy, to kiss away his tears, to tell him it would all be okay. He remembered Damian's reaction to their kiss earlier that day and held back, afraid that whatever was wrong, he would make it worse.

He would stay up all night wondering who Damian was singing about.

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"The competition is getting towards the end," Robert addressed the group. "And this week is going to be a little different. One group is completely safe. One group is in the bottom three. And one of the groups, one is safe and the other not." He sighed heavily. "Lindsay and Hannah, you are both safe." The girls exchanged a high five before dashing offstage, happy to be in the top five. "Cameron and Damian…" Cameron held his breath, praying not to be in the bottom again. "You're in the bottom three." Damian swayed for a brief moment, and Alex quickly shot out a hand to steady his arm. "Samuel…you're safe. That means Alex, you're singing for Ryan tonight." Samuel bowed out to join the girls in the common room. "Cameron, you'll be singing 'Blackbird' by the Beatles." The blonde nodded; he knew the song well, and was hoping to do it justice. "Damian, you'll be singing 'Danny Boy'." The Irish lad blinked twice, shaking slightly. "And Alex, you'll be singing 'I Will Survive'." Cameron ran to the practice room. He had a decision to make, and he didn't know what to do. On one hand, he had a good shot at winning the competition—_seven episodes on _Glee! On the other hand, what if this career, this television business, wasn't the one for him? On one hand, what would happen if Damian went home now and that moment was the last moment between them? But on the other hand, what if Alex went home and Cameron had to deal with his actions towards Damian, had to see him and Hannah so in love and so happy for yet another week? It was tearing him apart, and he barely practiced his song. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it wouldn't be easy. The only thing to do now was to wait for his turn to perform.

"Damian," Ryan said after Damian performed for him. "I'll be honest with you, I didn't like it. At all." Damian looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "I'm surprised you're even in the bottom this week," Ryan went on. "You'd been doing so well. What do you think happened?" Damian shrugged, words failing him at the moment. "I heard you got upset at the video shoot the other day," Ryan brought up. "Wanna talk about it?"

Damian shook his head. "No, sir, not really, thank you."

"Does it have anything to do with Cameron kissing you? You _do_ know that was directed, right?" Ryan fiddled with his pen, fighting the urge to smile as he watched the nervous boy in front of him, knowing full well that he was harboring newfound feelings for the blonde boy. "So why'd you get so upset about it? It was just a kiss."

"It wasn't just a kiss, sir," Damian whispered.

"What was that?" Ryan cocked his head towards the stage.

"I said, it just took me by surprise…considering how Cameron had been acting towards me these past few days…I was surprised that he'd do that…" Damian lied.

Ryan gave him a look that said he clearly knew Damian was lying, but simply dismissed him. "He likes Cameron," he said to Robert. "And he's afraid of these new feelings. That's why he lied to us. 'It wasn't just a kiss' is what he really said."

Robert furrowed his brow. "You really think…?"

"Definitely," Ryan nodded. "Trust me, that boy has feelings for his friend, and he has no idea how to deal with it. Neither of them does, actually. It's kind of…cute."

Damian walked back to the common room slowly. _It wasn't just a kiss_. Why had he lied to Ryan and told him that he'd said something else? He remembered the moment Cameron's lips had landed on his. He remembered how the blonde tasted vaguely spicy, perhaps cinnamon or some other tingly, sweet herb. He remembered the way his toes curled in his shoes, how his knees buckled and went weak, how his head spun 'round in that moment and then for several moments after. He recalled how his heart sped up wildly, how he never wanted Cameron to stop kissing him. And yet…yet he'd cried afterwards. Yet, he felt so damn _confused_ by the kiss, by how good it felt, how intense it was, how he hadn't felt like that when he kissed Hannah previously. Suddenly, everything started to fall into place; maybe he was, in fact, bisexual, as he'd felt he was before. Yes, he had feelings for Hannah. But at the same time, maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for Cameron, too. He slipped back into the room, immediately curling up against Hannah, allowing the redhead to stroke his hair gently as he worried about his fate.

Cameron took a deep breath before heading onstage. He knew what he was about to do, and he had no idea how any of them would take it. "Um, hi. My name is Cameron Mitchell, and I'll be singing 'Blackbird'," he swallowed hard as the band kicked in. "Blackbird, singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…" All he could think of was Damian's crushed face after he'd pulled away from the kiss, how shocked and yet hurt he seemed by the contact.

"What's up, Cameron? You don't seem like yourself," Ryan said after he had finished.

"I…I don't know," the blonde ran a hand through his hair. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and maybe…maybe this isn't for me. There are so many other talented people here, and people who went home in the past few weeks, who want this so bad…people who would work their butts off for this…and maybe…maybe I don't want it as much."

"Are you giving up?" Ryan chewed on his pen. "It sounds like you're giving up."

"I want to go home, I think," Cameron murmured.

"I have faith in you. We all do. I'm not sure you're ready to go home just yet, but why don't you let me make that decision for you?" Ryan glanced at the other judges.

"Okay," Cameron whispered. "Okay."

"Go wait in the practice room. We'll be there soon to talk to you," Ryan dismissed him.

Cameron walked into the familiar room, sitting heavily in the folding chair near the mirrors. He leaned his arms on his knees, putting his head in his hands, unsure of what Ryan and the others were going to say. If they kept him…God, what if they kept him? What if he had to stay another week and watch Damian, the boy whose spirit he seemed to have crushed in a matter of moments? Then again…what if he stayed, and Damian was eliminated? Oh, God, the guilt…he would feel so damn _guilty_, like he'd been the cause of it all. There was a knock at the door, and none other than Ryan Murphy poked his head in. Cameron, surprised, immediately stood up in respect.

"Hey, Cameron. Why don't you tell me what's going through your head?" he asked.

Cameron rubbed his eyes. "I'm homesick," he shrugged. "And maybe…maybe a television career isn't right for me. I just wanna focus on my music…" he trailed off.

"I know there's a deeper thing going on here," Ryan sat down across from him.

"I…God, I'm so confused," Cameron conceded defeat.

"Confused," Ryan stated. "And why are you confused, Cameron?"

The boy closed his eyes. "I think I have…feelings…for someone."

Ryan smiled softly. "Is it a boy?" Cameron's breath hitched, and something in the boy's hazel eyes told Ryan that he'd struck the right chord at last. "It's Damian, isn't it?"

"Please don't tell him," Cameron whispered. "He can't…ever know…"

"It's okay to be confused over your sexual orientation," Ryan spoke from experience.

"But my mother…and my girlfriend! God, I can't do this to them…and Damian…after I…you know, kissed him…he looked so _hurt_. And then he wouldn't even talk to me, or look at me…I just can't…and him and Hannah, watching them together…" Cameron knew he was rambling at this point, but couldn't control himself any longer. "He wants it more than I do. And I'd do anything for him…even give this up," he said finally.

"So you're giving up the competition…for Damian," Ryan said slowly.

"Yes," Cameron nodded, clearing his throat. "Yes, I want to withdraw."

"It's a shame…you could've touched so many hearts," Ryan mused.

"Who did I save?" Cameron wrung his hands nervously. "Who did I save?"

"The funny and slightly ironic thing here," Ryan smirked. "Is that you just saved Damian."

"God…" Cameron sighed. "I mean…that's amazing…he really wants this, Ryan."

"I know," the writer nodded. He stood up to leave. "But I think you should tell him, before you go." And with that, he exited the room to post the list in the hallway. Cameron followed him a few moments later, looking at the list. He saw Damian's name under "not called back" and got a lump in his throat. Taking out a pen, he crossed off Damian's name and wrote his own underneath, feeling as if he made the right decision for once.

Cameron wandered back to the common room, dazed. "I quit," he announced.

"What?" Lindsay's face fell. "Wait, Cameron…"

"I'm leaving the competition," he confirmed.

"No," Hannah began to cry softly. "Cam."

"Go look at the list," he shrugged. They all went into the hallway, peering curiously at the famed callback list. He heard Lindsay gasp audibly and knew what she had seen.

"I was supposed to go home," Damian murmured. He whirled around. "Cameron…you saved me?" Tears formed in his eyes once more, turning them dark blue.

"I had to," Cameron gulped. "I wanted to."

"You didn't have to do this," Damian shook his head. "Cameron…please…"

"I'm sorry, guys. I…I have to leave," he turned on his heel and headed to pack his bags. As he performed his final song, he knew that his friends were still stunned behind him, and watching the footage later, he saw Lindsay and Hannah crying, and Damian close to tears. Yet, he felt as if he made the right choice by going home.

The one thing he didn't do was tell Damian that he was in love with him.


	9. Believability, or, The Only Exception

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Glee Project or know its contestants.**

**Note: This is going to switch to more so Damian's point of view until Cameron comes back in the finale episode. Also, the "I love her, but she doesn't know I exist" bit about halfway through is one of my favorite "bonus clips"; adorable!**

**Note: I'm home on Thanksgiving break! Hooray! Happy early Thanksgiving to my American readers :-)**

**Chapter Nine: Believeability, or, "You Are the Only Exception"**

"I can't believe he's gone," Lindsay murmured.

"I can't believe he _quit,_" Alex said amazedly. "I never thought he'd be the one to quit."

"And he left for Damian," Lindsay said in a hushed voice, glancing quickly over at the Irish boy, who was sitting numbly in the egg chair, knees drawn to his chest.

"Must've really loved him," Alex nodded. "And according to the conversation I had with Mr. Damian the other day after their video shoot…"

"Wait," Lindsay leaned in closer. "You're saying that Damian…"

"Seemed like it," Alex shrugged. "And you didn't hear him last night. He kept saying 'Cameron, Cameron' in his sleep."

"And Hannah still doesn't know…" Lindsay said sadly.

"I think she's getting suspicious," Alex said honestly. "She'll find out soon, I guess."

"Hey," Samuel squatted next to the egg chair. "How're you taking it?"

"He's gone," Damian said numbly. "He's really gone. I keep telling myself that it isn't true, that someone else went home instead…but then I look over at his empty bed and I remember how he…"

"Left for you?" Samuel finished for him.

Damian winced. "Yeah, that."

"I guess he really liked you or something. Not just any friend would have done that, you know. You must've meant something special to him."

Damian's eyes clouded over. "What d'you mean?"

"Are you blind, man? Samuel stood up. "Dude, it's obvious why he left."

"'cause he was homesick," Damian murmured. "And he didn't want it anymore."

"No," Samuel said in frustration. "Damian, he…oh, never mind." He stalked off to join the two divas in their hushed conversation. "He's upset," he said needlessly.

"I feel so bad," Lindsay moaned sympathetically. "I can't imagine what he's feeling right now, knowing that that boy left knowing he'd saved him…"

"He doesn't know why Cameron left, guys," Samuel said. "We all know…that is to say, the two of you and myself…that Cameron left because he's in love with Damian."

"But Damian doesn't know that," Alex cocked his head in the Irish boy's direction.

"Exactly," Samuel threw up his hands. "He has no freakin' clue!"

"Shh, shh," Lindsay hissed. "Don't let him know…not just yet…"

"We gotta tell him sometime," Alex insisted. "I feel guilty not telling him."

"Soon," Lindsay reassured him. "This week, or the next…I mean, I still want Cameron to tell him for himself, but maybe if we awaken him…make him open his eyes and see that Cameron's been there all along…"

"But he loves Hannah, too," Alex pointed out. "It wouldn't be fair to her."

"Guys, he and Cameron are meant to be together," Samuel rubbed his temples. "Hannah will understand…heck, she can be in the wedding if she wants to…"

"Wedding?" Alex perked up. "Ooh, can I plan it?"

"There's no wedding!" Samuel said exasperatedly. "I'm just saying…those boys are clearly in love with each other, no matter how much they both want to deny it or hide it."

"Maybe if we get him drunk," Alex mused. "He'll confess his love."

"We can't have alcohol, you idiot," Lindsay smacked him upside the head. "It's in our contracts! But maybe…a game of Truth or Dare could get him to confess…"

"We should've done that last week or the week before," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Lindsay. What are you, twelve? Do you really think a little game of Truth or Dare is going to get Damian to confess his feelings?" The dark-haired girl recoiled. "We have to get creative…maybe he has a journal somewhere in the dorm…Alex?"

"I'm on it," the gay diva nodded. "I'll search when he's in the shower later."

"Good," Samuel approved. "Lindsay, you keep an eye on Hannah. If she gets suspicious of anything, reassure her that Damian loves her and no one else."

"I don't entirely like it," Lindsay made a face. "But I'll do it."

"Great. Operation: Dameron is officially a go," Samuel grinned.

_Later_

"I found the journal!" Alex held it over his head triumphantly.

"You're wonderful, Alex. You know that?" Samuel smiled, taking it from him. "Go get Lindsay. I'll search for something we can use." Alex dashed towards the Girl's Dorm, quickly returning with the girl.

"You found it already?" she asked incredulously. "What does it say?"

"Alex, keep an eye out for Hannah or Damian." The boy nodded and headed towards the door, keeping an ear trained on Samuel. "Okay, let's see…well, here's a load of stuff about Hannah…some gibberish about his ex-girlfriend…ah, gold!" He skimmed the page. "This is from just the other day, the night of the day of the video shoot."

"What did he write?" Lindsay bounced on the bed. "Go on, read it!"

"Today…how do I even begin to describe today?" Samuel began to read.

_Today, we had our music video shoot for the week. It was Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". Now, I'd never really heard that song. Katy Perry isn't all that big in Ireland, and besides, I'm much more into big band music. At any rate, we had to be paired up into couples and act out different scenarios. Lindsay got to be with Hannah. The only logic explanation for this is that Ryan Murphy wanted a 'gay' twist on this video to promote gay rights or teen bullying or something like that, and they're the only girls left, now that Marissa's gone (poor Sam, he's devastated). Of course, I wanted to be with Hannah, because she's my girlfriend and all. I was kind of hoping I'd be paired with Samuel if we had to do this gay couples thing, 'cause I think we would've had fun with it, real great chemistry and all that. Alex is great and all, but he's a little too much for me. Cameron and I had been fighting for a little while before this, so I kind of didn't want to be with him. I was afraid we'd just be snapping at each other and it wouldn't be believable enough. Naturally, God was against me this week, and I was made to be with Cam. I was nervous, I won't lie, because I've never been intimate with a guy before, and the director came up to me right before and told me to really flirt with Cam…she told me I had to kiss him. I was afraid I'd be cheating on Hannah, but it would be a stage kiss, and those don't count as cheating, right? Right. So we're doing the video and it's all fine, but Cam keeps staring at me all weird, and he keeps getting closer and closer to me, practically on top of me, and before I knew what had happened, he was kissing me. Lord, it felt so good. It was like no other kiss I've experienced in my life before. I felt dizzy, weak, and the scariest part was…I didn't want to stop kissing him. Oh, God, I HAVE cheated! No…no…I cannot be in love with Cameron, I really cannot…yet…yet, I think I absolutely am. And for that, I'm terrified. He can't ever know. No one can ever know._

"My God," Lindsay whispered. "We were right."

"Of course we were right," Alex laughed. "And what does he mean, I'm 'too much'?"

"Guys, we have the evidence we need," Samuel quickly stashed the journal back where Alex had found it. "Damian and Cameron kissed, Damian liked it, he confessed on paper that he's in love with Cameron, and he feels guilty that he 'cheated' on Hannah."

From around the corner, Hannah sucked in her breath from where she'd been secretly listening. All of her suspicions suddenly were confirmed. She had seen the way Cameron looked at Damian, the look of pure love, and she knew that the blonde had feelings for the dark-haired boy. She also knew that Damian hadn't been the same ever since the video, and she knew how he'd reacted to the kiss and to Cameron's leaving. She had half a mind to break up with Damian that night, but she knew if she did, he would immediately know that she knew of his secret feelings for the blonde, and there was no telling what he'd do after that. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if Damian gave up on the competition now, when they were so very close to the end of it all. The doorknob rattled and she scurried back to the room she shared with Lindsay, not wanting to be caught listening to something that could change the competition forever.

_Homework Assignment_

"Believability," Lindsay smiled. "Perfect for this week, no?"

"Aww, I love 'True Colors'," Hannah smiled. "I bet that means Jenna Ushkowitz will be our guest judge this week, because Tina sang that on the show last season."

"You're probably right," Lindsay said politely, trying to be as nice to Hannah as she possibly could, especially after their heart to heart the night before.

_Last night_

"Lindsay?" Hannah rolled over to face the other girl.

"Yeah?" Lindsay whispered.

"Have you noticed that Damian's been acting…weird lately? I mean, ever since the other day, he's been acting really distant and sad, especially after Cameron left."

"Oh," Lindsay furrowed her dark brows. "I guess he's just upset, and understandably so, seeing as how Cam was his best friend here."

"Do you think he really loves me?" Hannah tested her, knowing that she was aware of Damian's feelings for Cameron, but wondering what she would say in this situation.

"Of course," Lindsay said warmly. "He's completely crazy for you."

"I don't know," the redhead sighed. "I've never been in a relationship…I don't exactly know how guys 'work' and all that. Is it normal for them to be like how he has been?"

"Oh, definitely," Lindsay nodded enthusiastically. "I swear, guys PMS worse than girls do sometimes. He's probably just having his 'man-period' right now. He'll be back to normal soon, I promise."

"Okay," Hannah swallowed hard, knowing Lindsay had just lied to her face. "Okay."

_Now_

"Show me a smile then don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy and you're taking all you can bear…" Hannah sang, looking at Damian as she did. Damian looked sad, and she wanted desperately to cheer him up. She knew he was grieving over Cameron's leaving, and she wanted to let him know that she was there for him, even if their relationship was fading fast.  
>Jenna Ushkowitz, who had been the guest mentor as predicted, smiled at her. "Hannah, I totally believed every word you were saying. I could tell that you were singing it with someone special in mind." She paused. "Therefore, you're the winner of this challenge." Hannah was thoroughly surprised, but pleasantly so, and looked forward to her one-on-one session. "This week's song is 'The Only Exception' by Paramore."<p>

"It's a classic song of unrequited love," Robert said. "And we've all felt it before: we have feelings for someone who does not return them. Each of you will act out a scene where you're longing for someone who is longing for someone else." Damian leaned over and squeezed Hannah's knee, hoping they'd be paired together. "Hannah, you'll be longing for Alex, who will be longing for Damian, who will be longing for Lindsay, who is longing for Samuel, who is longing for Hannah." Samuel scrunched up his nose in confusion. "This is another acting challenge, guys. Good luck to all."

_Boy's Dorm_

"This is gonna be a hard one," Alex admitted. "So if we could choose our own partners…who would we choose?"

"I pick Hannah," Lindsay smiled.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind doing girl-on-girl again," Hannah laughed. "You could be the popular girl and I could just be like, carrying my books to math class or whatever."

"I'd work with Hannah," Damian said quietly.

"I picked Hannah!" Lindsay joked.

"Because…because I love her…but she doesn't know I exist," Damian hung his head.

There was an awkward silence. "True," Hannah laughed, and Damian wrestled her into a hug. Lindsay and Samuel exchanged a glance, wondering if everything was okay again.

'_The Only Exception' Video Shoot_

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to long for Alex when Damian is sitting right there behind him," Hannah said softly.

"Maybe you can pretend like Alex isn't even there and sing right to Damian," Lindsay suggested, fluffing her hair. "I mean, it's awkward, yeah, 'cause Alex is gay and all and Damian's your boyfriend, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I guess," Hannah shrugged.

"Hannah," Damian's eyes lit up. "Wow, you look so pretty with your hair straightened."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

"I'll be longing for you, not Lindsay," he whispered. "Only be thinking of you."

"Me, too," she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay, love?" he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's just…so close to the end. Anyone can go home," she looked uneasy.

"Well…I had said it was gonna be me and Cam in the top two," he said. "But now, I want it to be the two of us."

"I'd love that," she murmured. "But I want you to win."

"No, you deserve it more," he shook his head.

"Blah," Alex fake-gagged. "You're too darn cute!"

"Shut up," Damian stuck his tongue out at the diva.

"Hey, I'm longing for your ass," Alex reminded him.

"Oh, God, that's a bad image," Damian's eyes widened. "Oh, nightmares…"

Alex laughed. "Don't worry, it's not in _that_ way, honey."

"I'm really nervous," Hannah admitted. "I've never been featured before."

"You'll be fine," Damian kissed her forehead. "Darling, you are the only exception."

"And you're so cheesy," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on, guys. We gotta get to set now," Samuel announced. Hannah settled into the chair she would be sitting in during the video and sighed. Damian was just out of her line of vision, it seemed, and she wasn't sure how se was going to be able to portray this.

"Hannah, more emotion. Really _long_ for him," the director instructed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Damian, of singing to him, even though she was supposed to be singing to Alex, and although she and Damian locked eyes for a fleeting moment, he looked away as soon as Lindsay entered the frame. Even though she knew he was supposed to be wanting her, there was something about the genuine way in which he was singing and acting that told her he was thinking of Cameron and no one else. She wished she could have told herself that he was thinking of her, but she knew in her soul that he was in love with Cameron, and the conversation she overheard the other night proved it.

"I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here," Lindsay sang as she longed for Samuel, and Hannah took the words to heart. While her head was telling her hold on to Damian, her heart was telling her to let him go, that he and Cameron were meant to be all along, and that someone else was the one who was right for her, even if she hadn't found him yet. She'd made her decision; she would talk to Damian tonight, and she left the set with the sinking feeling that she was in the bottom three that week. Fantasy told her to hold on, while reality begged her to let go.

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"The stakes are incredibly high now," Robert addressed the group of five. "And by the end of the night, only four of you will move on to the semi-finals." He took a deep breath. "Lindsay, we didn't feel as if you had as much sparkle as you usually do in this week's video. You'll be singing for Ryan tonight." She let out a low gasp, it being the first time she had been in the bottom, and she blinked, stunned. "Alex…you're moving on to the next round." The male diva nodded and left the stage. "Hannah…you're also…" Robert paused, building the tension as Hannah held her breath. "…going to be singing for Ryan tonight." She nodded, expecting it. "That leaves Samuel and Damian. One of you will be moving on, and one of you will be singing for Ryan. Samuel, are you prepared to have to do that?"

"Definitely," the boy said with confidence.

"You're going to be singing for Ryan tonight," Robert confirmed. "Damian, you're safe." The Irish boy let out a whoop of excitement and ran offstage in happy shock. Hannah smiled softly, glad that he was safe. She had meant to talk with him the night before, but had not gotten around to it, as she was too nervous to confront him. She vowed that if she were eliminated that night, she'd talk to him before she left. Knowing that he was going to the semi-finals only gave her further confidence that it would be the right time.

"Hannah," she looked up at the sound of her name. "You'll be singing 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift." She nodded, knowing the song well. She was a bit intimidated, though, hearing that Lindsay would be singing 'Maybe This Time' and Samuel would be singing 'Animal', songs that suited their vocal ranges, and wondered if she would be good enough to out-perform them.

"I'm so worried," Damian murmured to Alex.

"About Hannah? Don't be, she'll be fine," Alex reassured him.

"I don't know what to do…Alex…can I ask you a question, please?" Damian swallowed.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said slowly. "What's on your mind?"

"When did you know you were…gay?" Damian whispered.

"Oh," Alex looked taken aback by the question. "I guess I was about nine or ten. I only just came out to my mom, though."

"Did she take it well?" Damian hugged a pillow to his chest.

"She was fine with it, yeah." Alex gave him a curious look. "Something you wanna say?"

"Oh, no," Damian shook his head quickly. "Just wondering, that's all." He turned towards the sound of the door opening. "Hannah."

"I'm going home," she shrugged, sitting next to him. "I just…have that feeling."

"You won't," he put an arm around her. "I won't let you."

"They gave me a song that was totally out of my vocal range…and besides, Lindsay and Sam are amazing…no way I can compare against them." Her green eyes filled with tears.

"You'll always come first to me," he whispered.

"Glack," Alex fake-vomited.

"Hey, Alex, I think I have a single gay friend back home…" Damian winked.

"Is he cute?" Alex perked up.

"Cute and very Irish," Damian laughed.

"Well, then, sign me up!" Alex clapped his hands.

"I was wonderful, as always," Lindsay flipped her hair as she came into the room.

"Hush, woman. Damian was about to set me up with one of his friends!" Alex hissed.

"Oh?" she settled herself on the floor. "And does Damian have any friends for me?"

"I'm sure I can find you someone," he patted her on the head affectionately.

"I'm getting me an Irish boyfriend," she did a little dance.

"Hell to the yes!" Alex high-fived her.

"They're the best kind," Hannah said sweetly, leaning against Damian.

"Hey, hey," Samuel stalked in. "Why are we all so happy?"

"We're getting Irish boyfriends," Alex beamed at him.

"…did I miss something?" Samuel stood to the side awkwardly.

"No worries mate," Damian laughed. "Just setting up the single ones, that's all."

"Ah, sure." Samuel joined Lindsay on the floor. "Who do we think is going home?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "I don't want anyone to leave."

Robert came in ten minutes later. "I know I say this often, but this was the hardest decision yet. Two of you will join Damian and Alex in the semi-finals next week, and one of you will go home. Why don't you go check the list?" Damian squeezed Hannah's hand tightly for luck as she nervously went towards the door followed by Samuel and Lindsay, the latter of which was biting her nails in anxiety. Hannah bit her lip as she peeked at the list, and, as she'd predicted, she had not been called back. Her heart sank; she'd really wanted to stay, but at the same time, at least Damian had a good chance of winning now, and that's what mattered to her. If she couldn't win, at least he could.

"Oh…oh, no," Lindsay murmured, hugging the redhead. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll be okay," Hannah brushed a few stray tears away.

"Hannah," Damian's own eyes brimmed with tears. "You can't be…"

"But I am," she gave him a tiny smile. She cleared her throat. "Can I talk to you alone?"

She led him back to the common room. "Honey, you know I love you…"

"Oh, no, you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Damian closed his eyes.

"I…I can't lie to you. I am, yes, but…" she saw his face cloud over with betrayal and pain. "Let me tell you why," she said softly. "I love you, and this isn't because of the distance that will now happen due to my elimination." She gulped. "I know you're in love with Cameron."

Damian's mouth opened and closed. "But how…no one…"

"I felt it in my heart," she took his hand. "And I saw how you reacted after he kissed you last week. You just weren't quite the same after. He's been there the whole time, but you didn't notice it until then." She paused. "And…I don't even know if I should be the one to tell you this, but…the others found your journal the other night."

"What?" his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I think you were in the shower," she rushed on. "And I was sitting in the Girl's Dorm when Alex came in and pulled Lindsay away. I didn't think much of it at first, but then I followed them, thinking something was wrong, and I kind of overheard Sam reading an entry you wrote about being in love with Cameron. I'm so sorry…I was going to tell you earlier, but…"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm glad you told me before you left. At least you were honest with me, unlike them."

"So is it true?" she dared to ask.

"I…I don't know," he said honestly. "You're the only exception, Hannah…"

"No," she looked deep into his eyes. "Cameron is."

"I didn't want to hurt you," he murmured.

"And you didn't," she titled his chin, stroking his cheek. "I understand. You and Cameron are obviously meant to be together, and you and I are meant to be best friends."

"Best friends?" he brightened. "We're still best friends?"

She giggled. "Of course we are, darling."

"Guys?" Lindsay poked her head in the room. "We have to go film the final song now."

"Just a minute," Hannah called softly. "You go get him, Damian. Go tell Cameron how you feel about him."

"And you'll be okay?" he checked.

"Yeah. And if you have any other single friends…" she nudged him.

"I'll tell them that there's an amazing girl named Hannah that's looking for them," he smiled. "But wait. What if Cam doesn't love me back?"

"How could he not?" Hannah grinned. "You're wonderful. And if he doesn't see that, I'll be inclined to kick his ass."

"I'll always love you, Hannah," he kissed her cheek. "And I'm sorry you have to leave."

"I'll always love you, too," she blushed against her will. "But it was worth it, coming here. I made so many new friends…I even had a boyfriend for a little while. It was the best few months of my life."

"Come on," he took her hand and led her towards the stage. "Let's say goodbye."

"There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through," Hannah sang sweetly, hoping Damian took the words to heart and would tell Cameron how he felt about him. She left the competition not sad, but rather, happy that she'd been so selfless and given up love for someone else's happiness.


	10. Generosity, or, Gotta Tell Him

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Glee Project. Or Damian (yet).**

**Note: This chapter has a lot of filler, but to be honest, there's not all that much to write about with both Cameron and Hannah gone. I hope you like it, regardless. **

**Note: Okay, my least favorite chapter so far, since nothing really happens in it or this episode, but eh, here you go. Also, just so you have fair warning, chapter 11 is already at a whopping 15 pages, and it's not even done yet! Yikes! Please continue to review. The boys like that. **

**Chapter Ten: Generosity, or, "Gotta Tell Him"**

"I feel so…alone," Damian shuddered.

"I'm sorry Hannah went home," Alex rubbed his shoulder. "That must be hard for you."

"We broke up," Damian said softly.

"Wait, what?" Alex did a double-take. "You did what?"

"We broke up," Damian said a little louder. "Hannah and I are no longer 'Dannah'."

"When did this happen?" Alex gaped at the Irish boy in disbelief.

"Right before she did her final song," Damian admitted. "It was mutual-ish."

"Ish? Well, what, in your words, 'the bloody hell', do you mean by _that_?"

"She thought…she thinks…I like someone else," Damian turned red.

"Cameron?" Alex whispered.

"How did you know that?" Damian sniffled.

"Honey, I saw how you were after he kissed you. I knew you felt good when he kissed you, that it was the best kiss you've ever had, and you realized you're in love with him." Alex patted his hand. "It's okay to have feelings for a guy, you know."

"But Cameron doesn't feel the same way," Damian hung his head sadly.

"Sweetie, have you been asleep?" Alex laughed. "He _totally_ feels the same way! Are you blind, or is your gaydar just broken?"

"What's the leprechaun blind to?" Samuel asked as he came in the room.

"That Cameron was so obviously in love with him," Alex grinned.

"Oh, DUDE," Samuel rolled his eyes. "He was _so_ in love with Damian, it wasn't even _funny_."

"What d'you mean? And you two better tell me right now!" Damian stomped his foot.

"Are you freakin' kidding? Wake up! Cameron Mitchell has the hots for you, and he's had the hots for you since day one!" Samuel said exasperatedly.

"I don't believe it. No, you're lying," Damian closed his eyes.

"I'll prove it," Samuel opened the door. "Hey, Jim?" He turned to the assistant producer on the sidelines. "Blank is in love with Damian. Fill in the blank."

"Oh, that's easy. Cameron," Jim said.

"Impossible," Damian mumbled. "I want hardcore proof."

"Here," Andy, the cameraman, shoved a tape into the camera and hit the playback button.

Damian peered at the small screen. "What's this?"

"A confessional that Cameron filmed a little while before he left," Andy replied.

"I'm not sure how I'm feeling about the Damian/Hannah hookup," Cameron's voice floated through the room. "I think it's because I have feelings for Damian." He laughed. "No, I don't have feelings for Damian…I'm in _love_ with Damian. And I'm just insanely jealous that Hannah got to him first."

Damian's eyes filled with tears and his hand flew to his mouth. "Oh my God…"

"See?" Alex said gently. "He really does love you. That's why he was acting out the way he was. That's why he was so mean to you. He was confused and didn't know how to be around you, especially when you and Hannah got together. Marissa figured it out first, that's why he was so harsh towards her the other week."

"How long?" Damian murmured.

"What?" Alex leaned closer.

"How long have you known?"

Alex winced. "Since Pairability week," he confessed.

"And you didn't tell me?" Damian shook his head.

"You and Hannah were so happy," Alex shrugged. "And Cameron didn't know that I knew. Actually, I think he still thinks Marissa was the only one that found out. Besides, I wanted him to tell you for himself."

"Let me get this straight," Samuel held out his hand. "Cameron's in love with you. You think you're in love with Cameron. I don't know, I'm definitely seeing a match here."

"You gotta tell him," Alex implored Damian. "The sooner he knows the better."

"But I'm not sure…if I do…you know…if I am…you know," Damian was at a loss.

"How did it feel when he kissed you?" Alex asked.

"Amazing," Damian admitted. "Like nothing I'd ever felt with a girl before. My head was spinning, and my knees were weak, and I felt as if my stomach had dropped all the way down to my feet."

"Well," Alex said slowly. "I'm not gonna say that you're definitely gay. Did you have butterflies and stuff when you kissed Hannah for the first time?"

"Yes," Damian said. "I had butterflies, but not as strong as with Cameron."

"Maybe you're bisexual," Alex conceded. "It's entirely possible. You just didn't know it until you actually had a bi experience."

"Well, how do you know _you're_ not bi, then? Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes," Alex laughed. "I didn't care for it much. I'm most certainly gay."

"What if _I'm_…gay?" Damian whispered.

"You got something wrong with that?" Alex glared at him. "I'm just kidding. So what if you are?" His eyes widened. "Oh, your family…"

"I don't know if they'd mind," Damian said. "We've never talked about it before. 'course, I've never had these feelings before."

"I love ya, honey," Alex said. "But you gotta tell him. And soon."

"No," Damian said, eyes filled with panic. "I can't, I just can't!"

"Come on," Alex bounced on the bed. "He has to know the truth!"

"What if he…I mean, we last exchanged bitter words…I mean, he kissed me and I cried, for God's sake! What if he thinks I hate him because he kissed me? What if he rejects me? What if he hates me? What if…what if…"

"Oh, stop it with the 'what ifs'," Alex cut him off. "Cameron lurves you, and he wants you."

"I can prove that," Samuel spoke up. "He was singing 'Grenade' and bits of 'Mad World' when he thought he was totally alone. Of course, I heard him, and when I talked to him about it, he claimed he had 'girl troubles'. Actually, he said he was in love with Lindsay," He chuckled. "Can you imagine such a thing?"

"Isn't that Grenade song about dying for someone?" Damian questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Alex nodded. "Kind of an unrequited love thing."

"What bits of 'Mad World' was he singing?" He turned to Samuel.

"Oh, the 'I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take' part," he answered. "That's when he claimed that he loved Lindsay."

"He really does love me," Damian murmured. "He really does."

_Homework Assignment_

"I don't get what 'Lean on Me' has to do with Generosity," Lindsay looked confused.

"Yeah, I don't either, but at least it'll be a cool week, right? Like, maybe we'll be working with charities or something," Alex said. "Like a giving back kind of thing."

Lindsay gasped. "Maybe the guest mentor will be Dianna or Amber!"

"Maybe you should learn your lines," Alex joked. "Come on, we don't have much time."

"And then there were four," Robert said. "And what a group of four they are. Well, it's important to give back to your community and be grateful for what you have, especially in this industry. I'm sure you're wondering who this week's mentor is…" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by Lindsay's screams as Kevin McHale walked into the choir room.

"Hey, guys," he said warmly. Damian blinked; it was strange to see Artie—his favorite character—out of his wheelchair, but he was determined to win the challenge now.

"Kevin obviously plays Artie on _Glee_, and was a member of the original glee club," Robert referred to the pilot episode, where the club only had five official members.

"Knock it out of the park," Kevin said. Damian made sure to make eye contact with him during his solo performance, hoping to win the one-on-one time. To his surprise, it was Lindsay who won, and he glowered with slight jealousy as she wiggled excitedly. "This week, you'll be working with some very special guests for the Save the Music Foundation," Kevin told them. "And you'll be performing 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance."

"You'll meet your special guests tomorrow," Robert said mysteriously. "See you all then."

'_Sing' Video Shoot_

"I wonder who our special guests will be," Lindsay said anxiously.

"Glee cast members?" Alex asked hopefully.

"We can only hope," Lindsay twisted her ring around her finger. "Oh," she smiled as four children walked through the door.

"Meet your guests for the week," Robert said. "You'll be working with these fifth graders from a local school to help fund music programs in elementary schools. Each of you will be paired with one of the kids to play an instrument. Be generous and share the spotlight with them. Now Damian, you'll be working with Liam."

"Hey," a boy with shaggy brown hair waved. "I play the drums."

"Really?" Damian asked, relieved. "Fantastic." He had been nervous when Kevin had asked them the other day if any of them played instruments. Only Samuel did, and Damian felt at a disadvantage. He reassured himself that they would only be faking playing the instruments and that his kid just so happened to play the very thing he was trying desperately to learn to fake.

"Lindsay, you'll be working with Lily." Lindsay smiled at the girl, who looked at if she could've been her sister.

"Hi," she said happily. "I love performing, and I've done community theatre before."

"You're awesome," Lindsay told her. "We're gonna get along great!"

"Alex, you're working with Alexie," Robert indicated a shy girl.

"Hey, sweetie," Alex smiled kindly. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Finally, that means Samuel, you're working with Alexander," Robert introduced the last boy. "Why don't you bond with you kids for a little while and get to know each other?"

"So you play drums?" Damian said to Liam. "That's great. I have to fake playing drums in the video. Can you show me some moves?"

"Yeah, sure," Liam grabbed a couple of pencils. "So you wanna hold the drumsticks like this, right? And then you just kind of do this," he tapped them lightly on the floor.

"Like this?" Damian tried to imitate what the child was doing.

"Yeah, but make sure the sticks are kinda loose in your hands, so it's easier. Yeah, like that," he said when Damian corrected himself. "Hey, where're you from?"

"Northern Ireland," Damian said.

"So that's what the accent is. It's cool. What's it like there?"

"Colder than it is here," Damian joked. "It's very beautiful." His face fell for a moment.

"Do you miss your family?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Damian sniffled. "I haven't seen them in months." He swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat. "And my best friend…he got eliminated from the competition a couple of weeks ago. And my girlfriend got eliminated the other day…right before she broke up with me."

"Ouch," Liam winced. "You've had it pretty rough, huh?" Damian nodded, trying not to cry. "Well, I'm gonna try and do really good so you can make it to the finals, okay?"

Damian smiled warmly at the young boy. "That would be awesome, Liam."

_Later_

"That's it," Samuel stood up suddenly. "I can't stand watching you mope anymore! You have to tell Cameron. Now."

"I'm still not ready," Damian insisted. "I'll tell him. Next month, maybe…"

"No, the sooner you get this off your chest, the better," Samuel walked over to the Irish boy and dragged him off of the couch. "You're coming with me."

"Where the bloody hell are you taking me?" Damian demanded. "Unhand me!"

"We're doing this now," the dreadlocked boy said. "The control room…or the office…should have a webcam…" He muttered as he walked quickly down the hall, holding onto Damian's wrist, the younger boy struggling to get free.

"Wait, webcam?" Damian paused, digging his heels into the carpet.

Samuel whirled around. "You're telling him face to face, of course. None of this 'talking on the phone' crap. This has to be done so that you can see his reaction, and he yours."

"So we're just going to break into an office to use their webcam and Skype with Cameron?" Damian asked incredulously.

"Yep. I've locked myself out so many times; I can get into any room." He stopped in front of a door. "Here we are. This shouldn't take long…" Damian closed his eyes as Samuel fiddled with the lock, successfully picking it. "Jackpot," he spotted the laptop. He pushed Damian into the desk chair. "Now, to figure out the password…oh, wait, it's on," he marveled at their good luck as he found the laptop to merely be on sleep mode. "Well then," he nudged Damian. "Log yourself onto Skype". Damian, not wanting to argue with the taller boy (who, he'd admit, was scaring him a little at the moment), did as he was told. Moments later, his contacts list popped up.

"He's on," he breathed as Cameron's name stared at him from the screen.

"Then freakin' call him," Samuel said impatiently. "I'll stand guard and let you know if anyone's coming." Damian nodded and took a deep breath before hitting the 'call' button. His heart raced as he waited for Cameron to answer.

"Damian?" Cameron's face flickered onto the screen. "Where are you? Have you been eliminated?"

"Cameron," Damian breathed. "Cameron…"

"What's happened?" Cameron sounded panicked. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine," Damian murmured. "Everyone's just fine."

"God, you almost gave me a heart attack," Cameron scolded him gently. "But seriously, where are you?"

"It's a long story," Damian turned to look at Samuel, who smirked at him. "But I'm still in the competition."

"Then who went home…" Cameron looked confused.

"Hannah," Damian said softly.

"Oh," Cameron looked surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," Damian said quietly. "Look, I…I saw this thing…this tape that…"

"Out with it, Damo. You're stalling again," Cameron rolled his eyes.

"I heard your confessional where you said you love me," Damian whispered. Cameron's eyes widened. "And Samuel says you love me, and so does Alex and Lindsay and even the camerapeople and the producers and…and Hannah said so before she left…" he said in a rush. "Is it true?"

"Damian, I…" Cameron was flabbergasted that they'd all found out.

"Please, tell me the truth, Robert," Damian said, his eyes growing dark. "Please."

"Robert?" Samuel mouthed. "What the…"

Damian ignored him. "Please…you owe me the truth, especially after that kiss."

"Okay, okay," Cameron took a deep breath. "It's true. I love you."

"Oh, Cameron," Damian smiled softly. "Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"Because you and Hannah were just so perfect together, and I was afraid you'd be like, disgusted with me or it would ruin our friendship or something…" he admitted. "You don't…hate me, do you?"

"Of course not," Damian murmured. "I never could." He cleared his throat. "I, uh, have something to tell you."

Cameron's heart beat rapidly and he leaned in closer to the screen. "What is it?"

"I…" Damian started to say.

"Someone's coming, quick, log off!" Samuel hissed.

"I'm sorry, Cam, I have to go," Damian said as he signed off, making sure the laptop was exactly as they'd found it before hurrying out the door and sprinting back to the Boy's Dorm, Samuel at his heels.

"Damian, wait!" Cameron called right before the screen went black. "Damian…" What had he been about to say?

_Revelation of the Bottom Three_

"This week, we have a game-changer," Robert said. "You're all going to be performing for Ryan this week." They all looked at each other in shock and confusion. "You're also going to be performing for the show's co-creator, Ian Brennan, for the first time." Lindsay let out a low gasp. "Damian, you're singing 'I've Gotta Be Me.' Lindsay, 'Defying Gravity.' Samuel, you'll perform 'My Funny Valentine'. And Alex, 'His Eye Is on the Sparrow'. You have one hour to prepare. Good luck."

Damian ran to the familiar practice room. He let out a sigh of relief that he had a song he actually knew, and a song he could sing well. He was a fan of big band and swing music, and this Sammy Davis, Jr. song was perfect for him. It was the first time, though, that he took the words to heart. If he couldn't be right for someone else, at least he could be right for himself. He couldn't hide who he was for much longer; he had to just be himself.

"Hi, I'm Damian McGinty, and I'll be singing 'I've Gotta Be Me'," he introduced himself to Ian Brennan, dancing around the stage as he sang, hoping to leave a lasting impression and make his way to the final round. He didn't bother to watch or listen to the other performances. His mind raced with the fact that Cameron had admitted not 24 hours ago that he was in love with him, that the rumors were in fact true. He felt nauseous, knowing that he knew this now, knowing that Cameron loved him, and that his suspicions that he returned the love were confirmed.

"So it's true, then?" Samuel said quietly, and Damian jumped, not having heard him come in behind him. "So it's true?"

"What's true?" Damian blinked at him. "And you've got to stop doing that sneak-up-on-people thing."

"That Ryan Murphy loved your performance tonight, pretty boy."

"Oh," Damian exhaled. "Well, I wouldn't say _loved_, but yes, he enjoyed it. Why, did he not like yours?"

"He didn't hate it, but he didn't have awesome feedback either. I guess we'll see, eh?"

Soon, they were called to look at the list. Damian's eyes lit up when he saw that he had been called back, along with everyone else. He realized that there was only one more week left in the competition, and that his dreams were very, very close to coming true.


	11. GleeAlity, or, I've Missed You

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Glee Project.**

**Note: Almost at the end! No, this is not the last chapter, although this is the last episode. I will be posting an epilogue in a few days. Hooray for epilogues!**

**Chapter Eleven: Glee-Ality, or, "I've Missed You"**

"Wow," Samuel shook his head. "Just…wow."

"I know," Lindsay breathed, her heart still racing. "I can't believe none of us went home. It's just…incredible. Of course, it means the stakes are higher now…"

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Alex turned towards Damian.

"Oh, will everyone get off my back about that already? I'll tell him when I'm good and ready," Damian huffed and stormed towards the pool table.

"Damian," Lindsay said softly. "We're just trying to help you." She sighed. "I hate seeing you so sad. I mean, just the other week you were so happy with Hannah, but ever since you and Cameron kissed," he winced, "you've been a wreck. We all care about you, and we want to see you happy again." She put a hand on his shoulder. "The sooner you tell Cameron how you feel," she said, "the sooner you'll feel better."

"He told me," he murmured.

"What?" she furrowed her dark brows. "What did you say?"

"He told me!" Damian all but yelled, whirling around quickly, causing her to stumble backwards. "Okay? He freakin' confessed that he's in love with me."

"Wait," Samuel stood up, approaching the two. "Was this last…?"

"Yes," Damian was breathing heavily. "Yes, this was last night."

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked, panic rising in her voice. "What's happened?"

"Long story," Samuel waved her off. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said the rumors were true and that yes, he loves me," Damian shook.

"Finally," Samuel let out a sigh of relief. "Then why are you so upset?"

"Because I didn't get to tell him, and now he's probably thinking that I hate him or something because he told me and then I quickly logged off on him with no bloody explanation!"

"Look," Samuel folded his arms. "I'll explain to him what happened, okay? Just…stop moping around, okay? This is it, Damian. This is the finals, and one of us in this room right now is going to be on _Glee_ next season."

"You're right, you're right," Damian nodded. "I'll…I'll tell him as soon as the finals are over. Yeah, I'll do it then…he'll understand, right? Right…" he wandered off towards the Boy's Dorm, Samuel assumed to write in his journal.

"…what was _that_ all about?" Lindsay asked in wonder.

"I was sick of him sulking around over Cameron, so I had them Skype last night, and Cameron apparently confessed his love. Damian was about to do the same, I think, but we were about to get caught, so we had to log-off and run." Samuel pushed his dreads back. "God, they're so in love, it's not even funny."

"I'm not going to ask how you managed to Skype," Lindsay said slowly. "But at least we're half-way there, right?"

"Right," Samuel confirmed. "Operation: Dameron is half complete."

"Well, get some sleep," she hugged him. "We have a big week ahead of us. Goodnight, Alex," she waved to the male diva before heading to the Girl's Dorm.

"Night, girlie," he waved back. "Well, I'm going to take a shower," he addressed Samuel.

"Okay," he muttered. All there was left to do was get Damian to confess, he thought, and then the two friends will finally be together in the way they were always meant to be.

_Homework Assignment_

"'Don't Stop Believing', of course!" Lindsay slapped her forehead. "It's the quintessential _Glee_ song!"

"What do you think 'Glee-ality' means?" Alex asked.

"It's a way of life," Lindsay immediately responded. "It's a noun, a verb, everything."

"You're awfully quiet, Damian," Alex said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I know you guys read my diary," he said bluntly.

"We didn't read your diary," Lindsay denied on the spot. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Lindsay," Damian said bitterly, and the dark-haired girl recoiled, stunned at Damian's sudden harsh language and tone. "I know you, Alex, and Sam read my diary the other week. You tried to hide the fact from myself and Hannah, but I guess you didn't do such a good job, because Hannah heard you and told me. I can't believe you guys would betray me like that."

"Damian," Alex took a step forward. "I'm so sorry…"

"Fuck you guys," Damian ripped the sheet music out of Lindsay's hands. "Just…fuck you." He stomped to the other side of the room, deliberately facing away from the others, mumbling the lines to himself. He couldn't fathom that his friends would go through his personal things—and his personal words, at that!—and then would lie to his face about it.

Samuel smacked Alex upside the head. "You were supposed to make sure Hannah _didn't_ hear what we were doing!"

"Hey, everyone has an off day," the African-American boy scowled. "Besides, I swear I didn't see her. She must have like supersonic hearing or something."

"He swore at me," Lindsay shook. "I never thought he'd…speak to anyone like that…"

"Just ignore him," Samuel waved him off. "Let's practice this."

"Hello, hello, hello," Robert walked into the room with Ryan Murphy. Damian immediately sat up straighter. "Your guest mentor this week is none other than Ryan."

"This was _Glee_'s first popular song, and it sold millions on iTunes. It's going to take a lot to impress me with this one," Ryan said.

Damian got up and began the song. "Just a small-town girl, livin' in a lonely world…"

"Stop, just stop," Ryan cut the music. "It's not right. Did you even rehearse any choreography? No, no, this needs…more singers." Lindsay's eyes widened, hoping to see some of the _Glee_ cast members to run into the room, but…

"Heyyyy!" Emily sang, running in.

"Oh my God!" Lindsay yelled, running forth to hug McKynleigh as she burst in.

"Marissa!" Samuel's mouth hung open as the red-blonde girl rushed towards him in a blur, jumping into his arms and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hannah," Damian's eyes lit up. "You're back!"

"Ohh, it's like I never left," she wiped a stray tear from her eye, wrapping her arms around him. "But I'm not the only one who came back," she whispered.

"What d'you mean?" he peered behind her. His eyes widened. "Cameron…"

"Hi, Damian," the blonde murmured.

"Cameron," Damian broke into a wide grin. "Cameron!" He ran to the boy, tackling him in a massive hug. "I…about the other night," he stepped back. "I'm sorry…"

"What were you about to say?" Cameron's mouth went dry. "Before you had to go?"

Damian cleared his throat. "That I love you, too."

Cameron's mind blanked. "What?" Surely he was not hearing this; it was all a dream…

Damian leaned forward and kissed the blonde square on the lips. That same dizzying, falling sensation swooped through his body. It was as if no one else was even in the room with them, like Ryan Murphy—Ryan freakin' Murphy—wasn't watching, like they were floating somewhere above the Earth, in a place that couldn't be touched.

"Ow, ow!" Emily catcalled.

"Jesus, finally," Marissa whispered. She leaned against Samuel, the tall boy putting his arm around her waist.

"Well, well, well," Ryan Murphy smiled. "It's about time they saw the light."

Damian broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily, looking imploringly at a stunned Cameron. "Oh my God, I just did that."

"So…you love me?" Cameron managed to choke out, still too shocked to think.

"Jesus, Cameron. Yes, I love you." Damian sighed. "Please tell me you still love me."

"I…" Cameron ran a hand through his messy hair. "Well, yes. I never stopped."

"I've missed you," Damian whispered. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Cameron stroked the Irish boy's cheek. "More than you could've possibly imagined. I, um, I cried myself to sleep every night for a week."

Damian chuckled. "You just admitted that on national television."

"I know," Cameron shrugged. "And maybe I don't care."

"Aww," Hannah cooed, glad she had made the sacrifice that she had. She spotted Bryce from across the room, who smiled at her and gave her a little wave. She returned the actions, blushing a little. He had only been there for a week, but why hadn't she noticed how cute he was before. She wondered if he was single. She refocused her attention on the boys, who were in an embrace, much to everyone's delight.

"Well then," Ryan Murphy said. "I think we're ready to go now then?"

"Yes," Damian nodded. "Yes, we're perfect to go."

"Good," he smiled. "Get to it." Damian squeezed Cameron's hand for a moment before taking his place on the stage. Cameron blushed, head still reeling with the fact that Damian was in love with him. Hannah had told him when she arrived that she had broken up with Damian before she left, claiming that the long-distance would be too much for her to handle, and she felt they were better off as friends. Now, he suspected that she had the feeling that he had the hots for her boyfriend and decided to sacrifice her relationship. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear as they took their places onstage.

"You're welcome," she muttered back, flashing him her brilliant smile. He watched Damian as he sang and danced, grinning, proud that his best friend had made it to the top and that he had forgiven him. He made the decision to ask Damian to be his boyfriend as soon as they had a moment alone to themselves.

"Because this is the final week," Ryan was saying, and Cameron snapped to attention. "There is no winner of this homework assignment. You're all going to be featured. And when I say all of you, I do mean _all_ of you." Emily's mouth fell open as the group realized that they'd all be in the same music video for the first time since 'Firework' months ago. "You'll be performing P!nk's 'Raise Your Glass' atop a skyscraper in downtown Los Angeles. The four of you will have to stand out as much as you can. The rest of you, just have fun."

_That night_

"I can't believe we're all together again," Samuel murmured as he stroked Marissa's hair. The red-blonde girl lay with her head in his lap, smiling softly as she glanced over at Damian and Cameron, who were entwined in each other, Cameron's hand tucked securely in the dark-haired boy's.

"Damian, I, um, I better ask you this now," Cameron said suddenly. "Before…I better just ask you this now."

Damian managed to pull himself away from Cameron's body so that he could look into the blonde's hazel eyes. "What is it, Cameron?" he murmured.

Cameron looked at Samuel, Marissa, and Hannah, who was lounging on the bed next to them, for a brief moment before returning Damian's gaze. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Damian asked slowly. "What about Macy?"

"I broke up with her when I got home. I didn't tell her why, just that there was a possibility that I might decide to stay here to persue my career, and that I'm not good with long-distance love. I'm not sure what she's going to say after she sees what really happened, but...what do you say? Will you?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Damian said automatically, not needing to think about it.

"Aww," Hannah and Marissa cooed simultaneously.

"Shut up," Cameron laughed good-naturedly before pressing a sweet kiss to Damian's forehead. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too," Damian smiled. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"It's okay," Cameron stroked his hair. He turned to Hannah. "I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend," he apologized.

"It's no problem," she waved him off. "You're perfect for each other, anyway."

"You can be in the wedding," Damian offered.

"After she's in our wedding," Marissa joked, tickling Samuel in the ribs.

"Wait, we're getting married?" Samuel asked with a straight face. There was an awkward silence. Everyone burst into laughter. "Maybe in a few years," he said in all sincerity.

"What about my wedding?" Hannah pouted.

"I saw you and Bryce making eyes at each other," Marissa teased.

"Oh, stop it," the redhead blushed. "We so were not! We were just being friendly."

"Whatever you say," Marissa rolled her eyes. "How do you feel about being able to choose your own last-chance performance song?" She asked Damian.

"It feels awesome," he grinned.

"So what're you going to sing?" Samuel asked.

"I don't know, what're you going to sing?" he winked, knowing fully what he was doing.

"I don't know," Samuel winked back at Damian, playing his game.

"Hey, no winking at my man," Cameron chastised him, putting an arm around Damian protectively. "Han, do you want me to talk to Bryce for you?"

She blushed. "No, thanks. I mean, you set me up with Damian…I never did thank you for that, so thank you…but I think I can handle this one on my own. Not that I like Bryce…"

"You're quite welcome," he bowed his head. "And I'd like to thank you, in turn, for freeing up Damian so I could snatch him."

"Oh, you," she giggled. "He's a very good kisser," she waggled her tongue at him playfully, causing Damian to turn red and Marissa to laugh.

"I know he is," Cameron tightened his grip on the boy, and Damian turned even redder.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not that great," he mumbled. "I'm just average, really I am…"

"Shut up and kiss me," Cameron titled his chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Samuel did the same to Marissa, and Hannah curled up, uncomfortable. Lindsay wandered into the room.

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" she gaped at the scene.

"Lindsay, thank God, you just saved me from the beginnings of a make-out session," Hannah sat up suddenly, instantly grateful for the distraction.

"I think it's too late for that," she gestured towards the boys, who were battling tongues on the bed next to Hannah.

"Oh, Lord love a duck," the redhead groaned. "Knock it off, you two!" she walloped them with a pillow.

"Huh?" Marissa managed to pull herself away from Samuel.

"Not you, them!" Hannah pointed at the boys.

"I know how to get them to stop," Samuel smirked. "Hey, Cam! I have gummy bears."

"Cool, where?" Cameron snapped out of it, letting go of Damian, who flumped back down on the bed, much to Lindsay's amusement. "Where are the gummy bears?"

"Too bad, bro. I just wanted to make sure you didn't swallow Damo here. He has a competition to carry out, you know."

"Screw. You. You do not joke about those delicious little bears," Cameron pouted.

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas," Damian joked.

"All I want for Christmas is _you_," Cameron nuzzled his nose against Damian's.

"Here we go again," Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"No, they've been doing this for hours," Samuel said. "It's nothing new."

"Wait," Lindsay held up a finger. "You two are…"

"Dating," Hannah, Samuel, and Marissa said in unison.

"Oh, _finally_," Lindsay let out a sigh. "It's only been like, _months_."

"Did everyone seriously know about this but me?" Damian quirked a brow.

"Yes," they all replied.

"You were just so adorably clueless," Marissa shrugged.

"When did you know you loved him back?" Lindsay asked.

"After he kissed me," Damian turned towards the blonde and smiled. "During the 'Teenage Dream' video shoot. That's the moment when I knew I loved him."

'_Raise Your Glass' Video Shoot_

"It's so tall," Ellis looked up at the 35-foot skyscraper.

"I can't believe we're filming up _there_," McKynleigh breathed. "Wow."

"I'm not good with heights," Hannah trembled.

"Hey, I'll be right beside you," Bryce put an arm around her. "No need to be afraid."

"Thanks," she whispered, blushing. Damian flashed her a thumbs-up.

"Wait," Cameron brought her back to attention. "We're in an elevator together, right?"

"That would be correct," she nodded.

"This should be interesting," he smirked. "Love in an elevator."

"Oh, please, no," Hannah's eyes widened. "Save that for later, please."

"Wait, I don't get it," Damian's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You're too damn cute," Cameron squeezed his hand. "It's an Aerosmith song. You can't tell me you've never heard of them?"

"Can't say I know any of their songs," Damian said slowly.

"Remind me to sing one to you later," Cameron smiled.

"Am I thinking of the same song you're thinking?" Hannah raised a brow.

"Yes, you are," Cameron laughed. "And Damo, 'Love in an Elevator' is essentially a sex song…about, you know. Love. In an elevator."

"Oh," his blue-green eyes widened. "Oh, Jesus…the images you have given me…"

"I hope they're nice ones," Cameron smiled deviously.

"They're disturbing ones on my half," Hannah muttered.

"Hannah, Cameron, Damian, we're ready for your scene," the director waved them over.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Hannah bounced on her toes. They were hustled to the elevator, where they were to wait for Samuel, Marissa, and Bryce to join them. The doors closed, and they waited for the playback to start so they could press the Door Open button. "Wait, what if this thing…" The elevator car shook, causing the three to slam into the side. "…breaks?" Hannah finished.

"It's not broken," Cameron pressed the button. The doors remained closed. "It's broken," he stepped back and leaned against the back wall.

"No shit, Sherlock," Damian rolled his eyes. "Now what do we do?"

"Stay calm," Cameron moved towards the elevator's phone. "We'll just buzz the crew and tell them what happened."

"Did I mention I'm also a bit claustrophobic?" Hannah shrank into the corner.

"Breathe, Hannah," Damian put his hands on her shoulders, talking to her in a low, gentle voice as Cameron alerted the crew what happened, who ran to get a maintenance man.

"They're on it, but it could be awhile," Cameron went back to leaning on the wall. "Oh my God, Hannah," he quickly went over to her. "Are you okay?"

She let out a slow, shaky breath. "Yeah, I'll be okay…"

"You sure?" Damian asked her concernedly. "You're white as a sheet!"

"I just need to sit down," she carefully lowered herself to the floor. Damian followed suit.

"I think Bryce likes you," he whispered. "If that makes you feel any better."

"Oh, he does not," she meekly waved him off. "He's just being nice."

"You deserve to find love," he murmured. "You're an amazing girl, Hannah. You're my best friend, and I want you to be happy. I still love you, like a sister, you know."

"Aww," she reached up to touch his cheek. "You're like my baby brother."

"I take offense to that statement," he laughed. "Nah, I get it, though. I am younger than you, after all."

"Only by a year," she smiled softly. "Besides, you have that baby-face."

"Cameron? Damian? Hannah?" Someone banged on the door. "How are you holding up in there?"

"We're all right," Cameron called back. "How much longer will it be?"

"Maybe ten minutes," the voice yelled. "Hang in there!"

"This is just my luck," Hannah laughed bitterly. "Trapped in a small, enclosed space with my ex-boyfriend and the man he left me for."

"It does sound rather like a soap opera," Damian joked. "Or perhaps one of those…what do you call them? Oh, Country-Western songs."

Hannah broke into a wide grin. "Yes, it's just like a Country song. Thanks, Damian. I feel much better now." He took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Sorry to have ignored you for a bit there, Cam."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "It's cool with me that you two are best friends."

"Can we be best friends again, too?" Hannah peered around the Irish boy. "I mean, we were so great until…" she trailed off, knowing they had been cool until she and Damian had hooked up. She had missed the blonde's company in the meantime.

"We-ell…" Cameron looked at the ceiling, drawing out his answer. "Of course we can," he stepped over to embrace her. "I've missed you, Han."

"Aww," she smiled as she hugged him.

"Hooray, the threesome's back together again!" Damian cheered.

"…don't ever refer to us as 'the threesome' again," Cameron groaned.

"Yeah, it doesn't give me good mental images," Hannah shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Damian asked innocently. Hannah and Cameron exchanged a glance before simultaneously smacking up upside the head. "Okay, okay! I surrender! I won't do it ever again," Damian held up his hands, chuckling. The doors slid open, and they blinked in the sudden light.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're all okay," Zach Woodlee sighed.

"Yeah, we're just perfect," Cameron put his arms around Damian and Hannah.

"We're just going to move to another elevator," he gestured them out. "For safety."

_Later_

"The view is gorgeous," Lindsay breathed. "I can't believe we're standing up here!"

"It's rather beautiful," Marissa turned her face towards the sunset, leaning her head against Samuel's shoulder as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"I think what's next to me is more beautiful," he whispered into her hair. "'Rissa, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, allowing him to lead her off to the opposite side of the roof. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about...Vulnerability week," he said quietly.

"Oh," she cast her eyes downward. "You mean my board."

"Why?" He asked. "Why did you do that to yourself when you were already so beautiful?"

"I just...saw myself as being this awful, fat, blobby creature," she shrugged. "The only way I could see out of it was to starve myself."

"I don't care if you were anorexic," he said. Her eyes snapped up. "Well, I mean, I do care, but...I know...you have skeletons in your closet, and so do I...but 'Rissa, we can work on them together." He took her soft, pale hand in his tanned one. "I promise, I'll always be there for you, to protect you. I love you."

She gasped, it being the first time he'd ever said it aloud to her. "I love you, too." He smiled as she leaned her chest against his chest, holding her gently against the backdrop of the setting sun.

"Seriously, did everyone just hook up after I left?" Emily rolled her eyes, watching them.

"Pretty much," Alex shook his head. "But Damian promised me an Irish man!"

"Ooh, do I get one too?" She batted her eyes at the dark-haired boy.

"Sure, why not? I have plenty of single mates back home," he smiled.

"Yay!" She jumped up and flung her arms around his neck.

"Hey, don't break my boyfriend," Cameron laughed.

"Oh, hush, nerd. I won't hurt 'im," she flipped her hair.

"Everyone gets an Irish man!" Damian spread his arms. "Or woman," he glanced sideways at Matheus.

"Okay, break's over everyone!" Robert called. "Time to get back to work!"

_Wrap Party for 'Raise Your Glass'_

"Congrats on finishing your last music video," Robert applauded. "Now, how about you say we all just relax and have a little fun before tomorrow? We have the whole of downtown LA at our disposal."

"It's so pretty," Hannah peered over the edge, momentarily forgetting her weariness of heights. "It's like nothing we have in North Carolina."

"Jam session!" Matheus yelled, bringing her focus back on the group of kids gathering in the middle of the helicopter pad. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me," Cameron raised his hand. "May I have my guitar, please?" Bryce handed it to him. "Thank you. Damian, I promised I'd sing this song for you, so here it goes." He strummed the strings gently, never once taking his eyes off the dark-haired boy. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." Damian broke into a wide smile, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them. "I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing." Samuel pulled Marissa closer to him, the red-blonde girl relaxing against him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, singing the lyrics under his breath to her. "Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, and I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever." Damian closed his eyes and let Cameron's voice wash over him as he sang the chorus again, wondering how he had never heard of this song before, but so glad that he was now listening to his boyfriend—how strange but wonderful it felt to say that word!—sing it to him with all of his heart and soul. "I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time." Damian opened his eyes, tears he hadn't noticed collecting there flowing down his cheeks. How had he been so lucky to have been in this competition? Even if he didn't win tomorrow, it would still have been worth it, to not only gain several friends, but also two best friends, a temporary girlfriend, and now…now, he had Cameron. And that, that was worth ten thousand competitions in itself. His train of thought came to an end when he heard the rest of the group applauding and cheering, and before he registered what was happening, Cameron was right in front of him. "Baby, why the tears?"

"I'm just so…" Damian chuckled. "Happy!"

"Awww," the girls cooed as Cameron gently wiped Damian's tears away.

"I'm happy, too," he whispered. "Happier than I think I've ever been."

_Last-Chance Recital_

Damian took a deep breath and crossed himself before stepping out onto the stage. He blinked in the light, which seemed harsher than it ever had been, as he looked out on his audience. He smiled when he saw that not only were the main judges there, but also, the past guest mentors and the past competitors. He gave a little wave to Cameron and Hannah, who were seated next to each other, before stepping up to the microphone. "My name's Damian McGinty, and for my last-chance performance, I'll be singing a song called 'Beyond the Sea'. And this is for Hannah and Cameron," he pointed at them.

Cameron smiled and looked at Hannah in happy surprise. Hannah blushed and murmured, "Oh my God," as the rest of the audience "aww'd". Damian cleared his throat and began to sing. "Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me…" He sang and danced his heart out, winking at Cameron as he sang "we'll kiss just as before". He danced his way offstage when he was finished, heart pounding, hoping he'd done enough to win the competition. Samuel high-fived him as he made his way to the stage, and Damian went to wait to be called back. Alex was busy pacing, awaiting his turn to perform last, and Damian cocked his head at the sight of the boy in full drag, still not used to the concept of males dressing up as women. Lindsay paced as well, and Damian had half a mind to soothe her nerves, but then realized that he couldn't calm his own, let alone hers. He sat in the familiar egg chair, doing the Yoga breathing exercises that Marissa had taught him the night before. His heart raced again as they were all called back to the stage. Lindsay grabbed his hand, clutching it as they made their way back. Damian couldn't help but to notice that the lights seemed brighter now, almost blinding, and he shielded his light eyes from them.

"Alex, you're a great actor and singer, but…you're not the winner of The Glee Project," Ryan Murphy said. Alex nodded, accepting his fate in silence. "Lindsay, you have an amazing voice, and you're a wonderful actress, but…you're not the winner of The Glee Project." Lindsay blinked back tears, but accepted this news with grace. Damian's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at Samuel, whose eyes were wide with the prospect of being the winner. "So it all comes down to you, Damian and Sam. Damian, I'll be honest with you, I didn't think you'd be standing in front of me right now. But you've proved yourself over the weeks and rose to the occasion. Samuel, you've always been a strong contender, but you've faltered these past few weeks. That being said…Samuel…you are the winner of The Glee Project." Damian's heart sank as Samuel began to celebrate, and he graciously hugged him before stepping back and watching his fellow competitors and _Glee_ cast members cheer. "Damian, I'd like to talk to you for a minute. How are you taking this?"

Damian sighed. "It's hard, you know? To get so far and be so close…" he swallowed hard, blinking back tears.

"Well, the thing I'd like to tell you is…" The Irish boy's breath hitched again. What was going on? "…you have also won The Glee Project."

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Damian began to scream and jump around the stage, effectively tackling Samuel. "Jesus!" Samuel laughed, patting him on the back in congratulations. Hannah started to cry, as did Cameron.

"You've both won seven-episode arcs on _Glee_. You'll be in that choir room with this group of kids…" Ryan gestured behind him, and Damian's head whirled with the possibilities. "Lindsay and Alex, I'd like to talk to you two for a moment here," Ryan was saying, and Damian refocused his attention. "We think you're both brilliant actors, and we'd like to write two-episode arcs for each of you." Lindsay clapped her hand to her mouth and cried, as did Alex. Lindsay jumped on Samuel, and Damian took the moment to congratulate Alex. He could not believe that they'd _all_ won, in a sense. Before he knew what was happening, confetti was falling around them, and the competitors and cast members were flooding the stage. Cameron immediately kissed him, and Damian swooned, head dizzy from the kiss and the win.

"You made it, baby," he whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

"I just…can't believe it," Damian sputtered. "I…I'm going to be on _Glee_."

"I can't wait to see you. I'll be able to tell everyone, 'that's my boyfriend.' It'll be my favorite character, for sure." Cameron laughed at the awe-struck boy.

"Damian!" Hannah squealed, engulfing him in a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She kissed his forehead. "You're gonna be a star!"

"I think I'm gonna faint," Damian mumbled, and Cameron propped him up, holding him in his arms for a moment as Damian got his head to calm down.

"Do you need me to kiss you again?" The blonde joked.

"No," the dark-haired boy murmured. "It'll only make me dizzier."

Hannah laughed. "Maybe I should get Lindsay to kiss you instead?" She quipped.

Damian stood up straight. "Suddenly, I feel fine."

"You know what?" Cameron asked. "If I win the Fan Favorite prize, I'm going to use the money to buy us an apartment, Damo."

"You don't have to do that," Damian said sheepishly. "It's okay."

"No," Cameron stroked his cheek tenderly. "I want to. I want to live with you, to be with you, to sleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning."

"Oh, now you two are just getting cheesy again," Hannah looked for a way out.

"Hannah," Bryce called the redhead over. "Come here!"

"I'll see you later, sweetie," she patted Damian on the arm, relieved, before scurrying over to the lanky boy, flushing a little as he smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"I love you," Cameron murmured. "Have I told you that lately?"

"You might have mentioned it," Damian smiled. "I love you, too."


	12. Epilogue, or, Baby I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Damian, Cameron, or anyone else from this show. Which is a problem, considering I'm like, marrying Damian…**

**Note: Okay, this is the end! It's been a super-fun ride, and this has been one of my favorite full-length stories ever written for this website. It's also one of the longest, which is crazy for me. If you'd like to read a companion/steamier version of this, check out my one-shot "That One Regret", if you haven't already. Also, if you have, you'll get the reference to the fan-fic that Cameron speaks of…**

**Note: Please review! Oh, and go check out my newest fic, "Constant Craving". The first chapter is Rory/Kurt, and a future one will be Cameron/Damian! **

**Chapter Twelve: Epilogue, or, "Baby, I Love You"**

_June 2011_

"I can't believe we're about to watch the first episode," Damian settled on the couch of his and Cameron's temporary apartment. "This is so exciting!"

"I know," Cameron walked in with a large bowl of popcorn. "Hey, can you get the door?" He asked as he heard a knock.

"Sure!" Damian leapt up and opened it. "Hi!" He waved to Marissa, Samuel, Hannah, and Lindsay, who had come over to watch the episode with them.

"Hey," they stepped in, gathering around the television set, which was already tuned in.

"Ooh, popcorn," Hannah grabbed a handful. Cameron laughed and handed her the bowl.

"So, how has everyone been?" He asked.

"Great," Lindsay grinned. "Hannah and I are moving in together!"

"Wait, what?" Samuel did a double-take. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, it hasn't happened _yet_," Lindsay waved her hand. "But we're moving in in August."

"No, I mean…I thought you two hated each other," Samuel said confusedly.

"Well, we're friends now that we're not competing with each other anymore," Lindsay sat on the floor. "It's kind of like Kurt and Rachel, you know?"

"Which one of you is Kurt?" Cameron cracked, causing Hannah to elbow him in the ribs.

"Hush, guys, it's on!" Damian said excitedly, bouncing on the couch.

"Aww, it's just the auditions episode," Lindsay pouted. "Oh, look, there I am!"

"Wait," Damian squinted. "Is that…us?" He looked over at Cameron.

"Oh my God," Cameron muttered. "It _is_ us!" He sucked in his breath as he watched them chat for a few moments before his own audition was shown, Robert Ulrich talking about how this "kid named Cameron" came in and "was just awesome". Damian stretched his arm out not-so-subtly and draped it around Cameron's shoulders.

"They loved you, sweetheart," he whispered. "From the very start."

Cameron felt a lump form in his throat. "Yeah, I guess they did," he managed to get out. The group watched through that episode and relaxed into the next one. "Aww, you guys had a bromance from the beginning," Hannah smiled softly. "It was meant to be."

"Oh, look, the fan favorite polls are open," Lindsay pointed to something at the bottom of the screen. "Let's see who's in the lead!" She whipped out her phone and checked the website.

"Who is it?" Samuel leaned forward, trying to look at the screen.

"Damian's winning…by a landslide," she whistled. "They adore you, Damo."

"Oh, come on, you're just joking with me," he blushed.

"No, take a look," she handed him her phone. He peered at the figures. "Wow, you were right. No one's even voting for you."

"Gee, thanks," she smacked him playfully. "So what happens if you win?"

"Well, Cameron and I talked about it…" Damian turned to face the blonde. "If either of us wins, we're using the money to buy a nicer apartment."

"That's very sweet," Marissa said quietly. "You two have such a lovely relationship."

"No, you and Sam definitely have a better one," Damian smiled at the red-blonde.

"Aww," Marissa blushed. "No, you definitely have a very nice relationship. It's not everyday one sees a same-sex couple like you two. You're more than boyfriends, you're also best friends, and that's very special."

"You're the nicest girl I know," Damian said honestly. "Besides you, of course," he said to Hannah.

"Shut up, I'm onscreen," Lindsay shushed them furiously. Damian and Hannah exchanged a glance before whacking her with pillows, making her shriek in protest.

_One week later_

"Ahahahahaha," Cameron laughed. "Oh, this is great!"

"I know," Damian nearly fell off the couch with laughter. "Look at you!"

"Me? Look at _you_," Cameron laughed harder at Damian's makeup and hair.

"Or Sam! Look at Sam!" Damian could hardly breathe for laughing so hard.

"Best episode so far," Cameron agreed, hitting the rewind button.

"Agreed," Damian clutched his stomach, which hurt from the laughing. "Agreed."

_One week later_

"Oh, the Vulnerability episode," Damian winced. "I don't know if I can watch this one…"

"It's okay," Cameron changed the channel. "We don't have to if you don't want."

"No," Damian closed his eyes. "Turn it on. We should watch it." He sat in silence as he watched himself cry on-camera, wincing as he did so. "I can't believe I cried…"

"That's nothing," Cameron waved him off. "Just wait til the next episode."

_One week later_

"Oh, my," Damian sucked in his breath. "I really can't dance, can I?"

"No, you can't," Cameron smiled. "But you look so damn cute when you try to."

"Wait," Damian sat up straighter. "I don't like how this is edited. It's like me and Hannah and then you're just all jealous and moody and stuff."

"Damian," Cameron said slowly. "That's really what happened."

"I…it is?" Damian blinked. "You were really that upset about us getting together?"

"I was," Cameron admitted. "But…I mean…oh, just watch the next episode."

_One week later_

"Aww," Damian smiled. "Marissa and Sam are so cute."

"Yeah," Cameron agreed. "That was very sweet. I didn't know their kiss was directed, though. That makes it very interesting, I think. But I guess it's what got them dating, sort of. So in a way, it totally worked out."

"Hold up," Damian held up a hand. "Hannah and I…"

"That wasn't directed," Cameron murmured. "Was it?"

"No," Damian closed his eyes. "I mean, it was…amazing, it was…but…now I feel kind of bad, like I cheated on you or something."

"No, don't feel bad," Cameron pulled him closer. "It was very sweet, and you made her very happy."

"But I didn't make you happy," Damian pointed at the screen, where Cameron looked as if he had been punched in the stomach watching the two kiss. "Oh, I made you upset…"

"I forgive you," Cameron gently kissed his boyfriend. "I completely forgive you."

"Thank you," Damian murmured. "That means so much to me. It really does."

_One week later_

"Whoa," Cameron winced. "I'm a…a monster." He watched in horror as he yelled at and pushed Marissa before verbally attacking Damian, the boy he was in love with, and then proceeded to brood about for the rest of the episode.

"No, no you're not," Damian whispered. "You were just…afraid."

"Afraid of being in love with you," Cameron slumped down. "God, I was horrible."

"No," Damian clucked his tongue, bringing Cameron down so that the blonde's head was lying in his lap. "No, you weren't horrible. Anyone else in your position would've done the same." He stroked Cameron's hair softly. "Even I would've done the same."

"Really?" Cameron murmured, shivering at Damian's gentle touch.

"Yes," Damian leaned to kiss the blonde's head. "Yes, I would have. And you, Cameron Mitchell, are not now, nor have you ever been, a monster."

"This is why I love you," the blonde said. "You love me exactly as I am."

_One week later_

"Oh, God. Oh, not the Sexuality episode," Damian groaned. "I really don't know if I can watch this one."

"What, you don't want to watch our first kiss?" Cameron teased.

"No, no, I do," Damian shook his head. "I just don't want to watch me cry after you did so, and I really, really don't want to watch you sacrifice yourself for me."

"But aren't you glad I did? If I hadn't, you would've been sent home that week," Cameron reasoned. "You like, owe me for life now."

Damian gave him a small smile. "Well…you do have a point…"

"Of course I do," Cameron grinned. "Now, let's watch, shall we?"

"Okay," Damian took in a deep breath. "Okay." He settled in to watch the episode. "I can't believe how much I flirted with Hannah and how cheesy I was."

"Oh, you were much worse than that," Cameron rolled his eyes. "This isn't all the footage, remember? By the way, you talk in your sleep. And let me tell you, sometimes I wish I had a condom to protect my ear from the stuff you talk about."

"Oh Lord," Damian's eyes widened. "Don't tell me I had a…you know…one of _those_ kinds of dreams and spoke about it whilst unconscious."

"Sounded like it," Cameron smirked. "I think even Alex was grossed out by that one."

Damian shuddered. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, man."

"It was worth it when Alex told me you were saying my name in your sleep after I left," Cameron admitted. "Oh…wait, it's back on…hey, did you know that they kissed?"

"No," Damian furrowed his brow. "I did not know that Hannah and Lindsay kissed."

"Erm, surprise?" Cameron shrugged. "Oh," he softened. "Here it comes…"

"I'm crying," Damian gulped. "I'm actually _crying_. You freakin' kissed me, and I ran off set and _cried about it_." He shook his head. "God, I was a coward."

"No, not a coward at all. You, like me, were just…afraid."

"Yes," Damian nodded. "Afraid because it felt absolutely amazing when your lips touched mine. I felt…"

"Dizzy? Like you were going to collapse at any moment? That your knees were ready to give out and your heart would surely leap out of your chest?" Cameron supplied.

"Yes," Damian leaned his head against Cameron's shoulder. "All of the above and more." He watched in silence as Cameron made the decision to leave the competition. "You really did give it up for me," he blinked tears away. "All for me."

"Yes, baby. I gave it all up for you." Cameron tilted Damian's chin up to give him a small kiss. "I wouldn't have done it for anyone but you."

_One week later_

"Wow," Cameron sniggered. "You really are the corniest person ever."

"Oh, don't remind me," Damian groaned, embarrassed. "I mean, look at me. 'You are the only exception'? 'I'll only be thinking of you'? What am I, some sort of…"

"Bad screenwriter?" Cameron tried.

Damian glared at him. "Love-struck middle school boy?"

"It's kind of cute," Cameron put his arm around his boyfriend. "And Hannah looked rather happy despite your…cheesiness."

"I hated that she was in the bottom that week. She didn't deserve to go home," Damian said sadly. "D'you think she also threw the competition for me?"

"I'm not sure," Cameron said honestly. "But she must have really loved and cared about you to give you up like that."

"She did," Damian nodded. "We talked about it later, and yes, she admitted that she sacrificed her happiness and relationship for my happiness…and yours."

"Remind me to make her a bridesmaid or maid of honor in our wedding," Cameron mused. "She deserves it."

"Yes," Damian murmured. "She brought us together in the end." He squirmed and looked up at the taller boy. "Can she also be the godmum to our kids?"

"Wait, since when do we have kids?" Cameron did a double-take. "Of course she can," he softened. "She and Marissa both, or perhaps my own sisters."

"Wait, why Marissa?" Damian looked confused.

"Without her," Cameron said slowly. "I would've never come to terms with my love for you. And without her, I wouldn't have had the courage to be who I really am."

_One week later_

"This is kind of hilarious," Cameron laughed. "You were so totally clueless to the fact that I was in love with you."

"Not funny," Damian narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "It took like, five people and a confessional from you to even _half _convince me that you loved me."

"Wait," Cameron paused. "They cut out the footage where you and Sam snuck into the office or whatever it was to video-chat with me."

"Well, it was a secret mission, after all," Damian winked. "I would certainly hope no one had footage of that!"

"It was still kind of kick-ass," Cameron nudged his boyfriend gently.

"Yeah," Damian played it off casually. "I suppose it kind of was." He smiled as Cameron ruffled his hair affectionately, giving his cheek a small peck.

_Two weeks later_

"This is it," Damian took in a deep breath. "The finale episode."

"I'm so ready for this," Hannah turned up the volume on the television. "I wanna see you two get it _on_!"

"You didn't want to see it at the time," Cameron pointed out.

"Well, I want to see it now," Hannah shrugged. "It might be hot."

"Eww," Alex shuddered. "They're like, your brothers, Hannie."

"So? It's still hot. You can't tell me you wouldn't be turned on by two hot guys going at it _on a reality show on national television_."

"…you got me there," Alex popped a piece of cookie in his mouth. "It would be hot."

"Wait, wait," Hannah shushed him. "Dameron kiss in three…two…"

"Awww," she and Alex cooed.

"Shut up," Damian gently whacked her with one of the couch pillows.

"But it's so cute, baby brother!" She affectionately pinched his cheeks.

"Oh look," Cameron said loudly. "There's Bryce flirting with Hannah."

The redhead blushed deeply. "He was not flirting with me!"

"Then why are you blushing? And why do you have that new necklace with no explanation for where you got it? And why are you suddenly looking like you're going to maim me with that pillow?" Dameron cowered in the corner of the couch as she approached, pillow in hand, ready to strike.

"Oh, all right," she set it down on the floor. "It's…I can't lie to you, honey." She sighed, sitting down at Damian's feet. "He and I have had a…thing…for the past couple of months. We've just wanted to keep it a secret, you know?" She bowed her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Wait, so Brannah is legit?" Cameron smiled softly. "Finally."

She made a face at him. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Well, I'm happy for you, girl," Alex patted her knee. "Uncle Alex is always here."

"Thanks," she said shyly. "And please, don't talk to anyone about this, guys. I'm serious. I don't want this to be public. That means _no Tweeting about it, Cameron Mitchell_."

"Who me?" Cameron asked innocently. She shot him a death glare. "Oh, you know I wouldn't do that, Han. I respect your privacy, and Bryce's."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly. "Now, let's get back to the show."

"Wait, wait," Alex held up his phone. "Speaking of Twitter, you'll never guess what's trending at this very moment."

"What, is it another Idina Menzel thing?" Damian rolled his eyes.

"…no," Alex glared daggers at him. "I think, Mr. Damian, it will interest you that, and I quote, 'Dameron', is a United States trending topic."

"What?" Damian grabbed the phone out of the boy's hand. "Whoa baby!"

"That's rich," Cameron chuckled. "The fangirls have spoken already."

"Does this mean there's gonna be more fan-fiction written about us?" Damian asked quietly, handing Alex his phone back.

"Oh, don't get me _started_ on that stuff," Cameron rolled his eyes. "The last one I read involved us having random phone sex."

"What?" Damian nearly jumped off the couch. "Phone sex?"

"Oh, yeah, I think I read that one," Alex grinned wickedly. "Didn't it also involve you two having sex in a hotel room?"

"Whoa," Hannah's eyes widened. "That's…wait, Cameron, why are you reading fan-fiction involving the two of you anyway?"

"I plead the fifth," Cameron muttered. "You'd be surprised at how much 'Dannah' fiction is out there. I swear, those girls have no lives to be writing these stories…"

"Please tell me none of those involve us having…relations," Damian moaned.

"Nah, they're all PG-rated, don't worry," Cameron waved his hand.

"Whew," Damian sighed in relief. "May I see this story you spoke of earlier?" He asked sheepishly, turning bright red.

"Baby Damo has a dirty mind!" Alex giggled. "Oh, it's a _hot_ story, honey."

"Oh, I've always known that my boyfriend has a dirty mind," Cameron laughed. "You don't want to know what he talks about in his sleep, I swear…"

"Trust me, Cammie, I know what the leprechaun talks about while unconscious," Alex shook his head. "After you quit, it was real bad. I think one night he was going on about you kissing him all over. And by all over, I do mean _all_ over."

"I took a nap with him once," Hannah nodded. "And he started babbling about cheese."

"Oh, God," Damian looked embarrassed. "I…I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Cameron tickled him gently. "Baby, I love you."

_Five years later_

"I can't believe they're getting married!" Lindsay squealed.

"Yeah, it's only been, what, six years?" Emily quipped. "But yeah, finally."

"Why do we have to wear these candy-colored bridesmaids' dresses again?" Hannah looked down at the baby-blue dress she wore.

"Because Marissa wanted us to?" Lindsay replied. "I like them."

"It'll all be worth it soon," Emily said. "Oh, and I have some news for you, ladies." They leaned in closer to hear her. "I heard Cameron talking to Sam earlier. And from what I gather, he's planning on proposing to our dear darling Irish brother…tonight!"

"What!" Lindsay gasped. "Oh! Oh, this is so exciting! Oh, God, it's about time!"

"Are you sure?" Hannah blinked. "I mean...are you sure that's what he said?"

"I'm pretty damn sure I heard the words 'propose', 'Damian', and 'tonight' came out of Cameron Mitchell's mouth," Emily insisted.

"Another Glee wedding," Lindsay clapped. "Oh, I better start planning!"

"Whoa there," Emily grabbed her wrist. "First, Damian kind of has to say yes."

"Oh, right," Lindsay smoothed her hair back. "Well, let's hope he does! Oh, they're just so perfect together."

_That night_

"Damian," Cameron cleared his throat. "Um, can I talk to you out in the hall? I don't want to steal the thunder from the bride and groom."

"Sure," Damian said quickly, standing up and following his boyfriend out of the room. "What's up?"

"Damian," Cameron took his hand. He sighed. "Damian," he said again. "I love you. You know that I love you. I feel as if I don't say it enough, but I love you more than life itself. Ever since I first met you six years ago last week, I've been head over heels for you. And when I found out that you loved me back," the blonde choked back a sob. "I've been the happiest man in the world." He fumbled for something in his pocket. "I...God, Damian." He shakily settled himself to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Cameron," the Irish boy breathed. "Oh my God...is this happening? Surely, this is a dream..."

"No, not a dream at all," Cameron murmured. "I would be..._honored_...if you'd become my lawfully wedded husband."

"Well...well, yes, of course!" Damian laughed. "Yes!" He trembled with joy as Cameron slid the slight gold ring onto his finger, the blonde standing and hurriedly kissing him. "I love you," he mumbled. "And now I get to start my life with you."

"Baby," Cameron wiped a tear of joy from his cheek. "It's already started."

_Cameron and Damian got married on June 3, 2017. They have two adopted children, Hannah Marissa and Samuel Bryce. They're living a life of love, music, and laughter. Happily ever after, just as things should be. _


End file.
